Ardiente Pasión
by MakitaMalfoy
Summary: 7º año en Hogwarts... todo comienza tranquilo para Hermione hasta que un rubio con ojos de acero llega para poner su mundo patas arriba... k acer: ¿lo que debe o lo que quiere?
1. ¿Coincidencias?

Capítulo 1: ¿Coincidencias?

Hermione Granger caminaba sola por Hosgmeade. Se dirigía a una de las calles menos recomendables del pueblo, el callejón Knightmare, no sabía realmente qué hacía allí, solo se paró en frente de un bar llamado el Lazo del Diablo, esperaba a alguien … De pronto una figura alta y encapuchada se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura apretándola contra sí. El encapuchado llevaba una máscara que solo le cubría los ojos y la nariz, dejando al descubierto unos labios finos y apetecibles que yacían sobre una suave tez blanca. Entonces y sin previo aviso el desconocido la besó apasionadamente y mientras se quitaba la capucha susurraba:

-Hermione …- ya se había quitado la máscara y volvía a besarla con la misma pasión que antes apretándola un poco más contra sí de forma muy posesiva, por lo que ella no pudo verle la cara- Hermione …- repetía él- Mione … ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ¿QUIERES DESPERTAR DE UNA VEZ?!

La castaña abrió los ojos sobresaltada, intentando recordar el sueño que acababa de tener pero que ya solo eran imágenes borrosas en su cabeza de las que no era capaz de acordarse, pensando que quizá hubiera vuelto a tener un dulce sueño con Ron y fue cuando vio unos bonitos ojos azules, pero no eran los de quien ella esperaba sino los de su guapísima amiga pelirroja.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó la chica refregándose los ojos mientras se desperezaba y se daba cuenta de que se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place- ¿Qué quieres? ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

-Eso no importa- respondió la aludida- ¿No te acuerdas? Hoy empezaba tu cambio y debemos empezar desde ya.

-¡A estas horas de la mañana!- se sorprendió Hermione al comprobar que eran las 6:00 a.m. y que todavía quedaban cinco horas para que saliera el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Sí- contestó Ginny con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- hoy aparecerás en el colegio arreglada, como una chica guapísima y despampanante. Pero eso sí, lo justo para ir a clase porque ahora que has y he decidido ponerte en mis manos descubrirás que no se puede ir igual a todos los sitios.

-Eso ya lo sabía ¬¬. No hacía falta que me lo dijeras ¬¬.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, ero tú nunca te arreglas para prácticamente nada: la mayor cantidad de maquillaje que te has puesto ha sido una raya negra en los ojos, y la verdad que no es mucho además hay que espabilar de una vez al pánfilo de mi hermano que parece que le han puesto una venda del tamaño de un troll en los ojos y no se da cuenta de lo que lo quieres. Y eso que él también está loco por ti …

-No creo que en eso último tengas razón Ginny, pero gracias por animarme- dijo Hermione desanimada sabiendo que su mejor amiga tenía razón en todo exceptuando lo único en lo que deseaba que la tuviera. :'(

-Anda ya, no digas tonterías. Venga ¡empecemos!- y dicho esto tiró de Hermione sacándola de la cama.

Empezaron yendo al baño donde Ginny le iba explicando a Hermione varios trucos de belleza. Se ducharon, se peinaron, bajaron a desayunar y después de lavarse los dientes y vestirse fueron al callejón Diagon para dirigirse a una peluquería en la que Ginny parecía tener mucha confianza con todas las empleadas, a las que les dijo que le hicieran un corte y un peinado que le sentara bien a su cara. Una chica muy guapa, morena de pelo cortito recogido en dos graciosas coletitas y con unas mechas verdes que recordaban mucho al estilo de Tonks las atendió y después de manejar la varita y de cambiarle mucho el pelo a Hermione consiguió encontrar un peinado perfecto para ella: un corte a capas con el que se podría alisar y rizar el pelo cuando quisiera pues quedaría bien con ambos estilos, entonces con un nuevo golpe de varita hizo que peines, tijeras y todos los utensilios necesarios para hacerle el peinado a la castaña trabajaran solos sin hacerle ningún daño al tirarle. Cuando por fin terminaron en la peluquería, la empleada de las mechas verdes que se llamaba Mitsabel les regaló a cada una un frasco que contenía un líquido morado tirando a fucsia que les pondría el peinado que mejor les sentaría según la ocasión en que lo usaran y que, además les dejaría el pelo con un tacto natural y sedoso por mucho que se les enredara y con un aroma perfecto para la persona que lo usara.

Después de pasear un rato por el callejón Diagón salieron al Londres muggle para ir a unas cuantas tiendas de ropa baratas, pero con prendas muy bonitas y chulas. Compraron muchas cosas y después de renovar el vestuario de Hermione (y parte del de Ginny ;P) y comprar algo de maquillaje para ambas fueron al Caldero Chorreante donde le pidieron a Tom, el dueño del pub, que les prestara una habitación unos minutos para poder cambiarse y arreglarse porque no les daba tiempo a volver a Grimmauld Place, así que irian directamente a la estación de King Cross gracias a un llavero-traslador que la señora Weasley les había dado por si no les diera tiempo al volver como era el caso.

Una vez preparadas, Hermione y Ginny agarraron el llavero y aparecieron directamente en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Buscaron un rato a la familia Weasley y cuando los encontraron Harry y Ron ya se habían subido al tren pero antes de que se subieran, todos le dijeron a Hermione que el cambio le había sentado muy bien y que estaba más guapa de lo que ya era naturalmente.

Subieron al tren y mientras buscaban a Harry y a Ron se dieron cuenta de que había muchos chicos que las miraban. Algunos eran conocidos como Neville Lombottogn, Seamus Finnigan o Dean Thomas, e incluso también algunos Slytherins como Theodore Nott o Blaise Zabinni.

Cuando por fin encontraron al moreno y al pelirrojo en un vagón vacío, ambos abrieron desmesuradamente la boca al verlas, pues ambas iban guapísimas: Ginny lucia unos piratas vaqueros ajustados que a pesar de ser piratas no dejaban ver las piernas de la chica pues esta llevaba por encima de ellos una botas altas negras del mismo color que el top de licra de tirantas finas que llevaba puesto y encima una camisa blanca con los puños remangados hasta la mitad del antebrazo y anudada por encima del ombligo lo cual hacía que se marcara su pecho (que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño) y solo iba pintada con algo de anti-ojeras, colorete y una raya negra en los ojos y llevaba el pelo lacio en un semirrecogido que dejaba algunos mechones de su roja cabellera libres dándole un aspecto muy juvenil.

Ron, aunque ella iba normal pero demasiado arreglada para su gusto, hubiera regañado a su hermana por este atuendo si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo las babas que luchaban por salir de su boca al contemplar a la bellísima castaña que estaba justo en frente suyo. Hermione iba vestida con unos vaqueros pitillos oscuros que le hacían una piernas largas y bonitas ayudados por unas sandalias de tacón color vino combinadas con la camiseta que llevaba que era del mismo color con escote de barco con un montón de mariposas negras dibujadas cruzando en diagonal desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la derecha de su cadera. Iba pintada tan poquito como su amiga y llevaba el pelo, que le llegaba por debajo de la mitad de la espalda, suelto y liso con unos bucles saliendo desde la mitad de este.

-Ron, cierra la boca- dijo la pelirroja sacando a su hermano de su ensimismamiento- no me apetece salir de aquí en canoa …- bromeó haciendo que todos, excepto Ron cuyas mejillas adquirieron el color de su pelo, se rieran con ganas.

-No te burles, Gin, pobrecito. Tampoco estaba como tú dices- Hermione salio en ayuda de su amado ojiazul que ya no sabía donde meterse.

-Gracias Mione- dijo este recuperando el tono habitual de sus mejillas pero con algo de timidez en la voz- estás guapísima :$.

-Gracias :$- respondió ella también algo tímida agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Ah muy bien, gracias hermanito, a partir de ahora soy hinkypunk ¿o es qué yo no estoy guapa?- comentó Ginny con sarcasmo, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma ;P.

-Tú estás increíble, Gin- intervino el moreno de ojos verdes que la traía loca.

-Gracias Harry- respondió ella perdiendo ligeramente la seguridad que la caracterizaba y ruborizándose un poco- tú también estás muy guapo … :$

-Empalagosa …- le susurró Hermione al oído.

-Mira quien fue a hablar: doña rana de chocolate con miel y azúcar … ¬¬- se defendió Ginny también en voz baja y las dos empezaron a herir con muchas ganas provocando caras de desconcierto en los chicos que tenían enfrente, que unos segundos después fueron contagiados por la risa de las muchachas.

Un par de horas después Ron y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos para ir al vagón de los prefectos para que les dieran instrucciones y poder comenzar la ronda de vigilancia, no sin que antes Ginny le susurrara a su amiga un "suerte ranita" provocando una risita en la castaña XD.

Estuvieron un rato charlando con Hanna Habbot, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein (los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw repactivamente) hasta que por fin llegaron los jefes de las casas y la pareja de prefectos menos agradable del colegio (en opinión de sus colegas) Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

-Por decisión del profesor Dumbledore este año en las rondas se mezclaran las personas de las casas con la que os corresponderá vigilar- comunicó la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí- continuó Snape con cara de desagrado tomando la palabra- iréis como siempre, chico y chica, pero iréis con el chico o la chica que este en la casa que le haya tocado a la vuestra.

-Y si no os preocupéis si no os agrada vuestra pareja- continuó la profesora Sprout, jefa de Hufflepuff, con una sonrisa bonachona y mirando especialmente a los Gryffindors y Slytherins- Porque después de las vacaciones de Navidad se volverá a hacer el sorteo de la casa con la que haréis la ronda. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí- respondió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre- y si "no nos agrada nuestra pareja" ¿se puede cambiar ahora en vez de cuando acabe el trimestre?

-Siento comunicarle que no, señor Malfoy- respondió el profesor Flitwick con su voz de pito- esto esta organizado para que a todas las casas les toque con todas las casas, ya conoce la manía del director de la unión de las casas, así que usted hará la ronda con todas estas bellas señoritas exceptuando, por supuesto, a la señorita Parkinson.

Nadie más preguntó nada. Se repartieron las casas y se organizaron los horarios de vigilancia que tendrían cada uno y así Ron y Hermione pudieron volver a su compartimiento con Harry y Ginny. Estaban descontentos porque, para variar, les había tocado hacer la ronda con los Slytherins, cosa que no les hacía ninguna gracia.

-Siento que te haya tocado la ronda con ese estúpido engreído, Mione.- dijo Ron.

-No pasa nada, total solo es un trimestre ¿no?- contestó ella- además tu también tendrás que aguantar a la princesa de hielo. Sé que hubieras preferido estar con Padma.

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacer la ronda con Padma?

-Bueno …- la castaña tragó saliva- siempre Harry y tú decís que ella y su hermana son de las chicas más guapas del colegio … además fuiste con ella al baile en cuarto …

Ron rió un poco antes de continuar- Ya pero eso fue porque Harry y yo nos íbamos a quedar sin pareja y él al pedirle a Parvati que fuera con él también le dijo que si conocía a una chica que pudiera ir conmigo y entonces fui con Padma. En realidad no puedo hacer la ronda con la persona que quiero …- al decir esto último se ruborizó un poco

-Ah …- "_¿serían ciertas las palabras de Ginny? Ojala_" pensó la chica recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga esa misma mañana- y … ¿por qué?- "_tonta, tonta tonta … muy bien Hermione … venga, ahora el chasco del siglo …_"

-¿No lo adivinas?- preguntó él cada vez más colorado :$.

-No- ella tragó saliva y también se puso roja:$

-Pues … déjame que te la presente … - cuando el pelirrojo pronunció estas palabras, Hermione se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaban más cerca, y más cerca, y más cerca, hasta que el muchacho la cogió dulcemente por la cintura y la apretó un poco más contra sí, haciendo que Hermione notara los bíceps que el chico había desarrollado y que tantos suspiros le arrancaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos, ya sentían la respiración cálida del otro y …

-¡Qué conmovedor! ¡un castor y una comadreja demostrándose su amor! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Creo que voy a llorar! O mejor dicho … ¡Creo que voy a vomitar!- Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron y se separaron al oír una desagradable voz conocida.

-Malfoy- a Ron se le empezó a notar la ira contenida que tenía contra el rubio que estaba apoyado en una pared- ¿qué narices haces aquí?

-Te recuerdo, pobretón, que esto es el pasillo público de un tren no la suite de un hotel, aunque no sé si sepas lo que es eso porque tendrías que vender tu casa cien veces para pagar la mitad de una de esas. Además es increíble que tú, Granger- esta vez se dirigió a Hermione- estés aquí, en medio de un pasillo lleno de niños, besuqueándote con la comadreja, deberías tener una pequeña clasecita de ética y moral ¡Y parecía tonta la prefecta perfecta!- añadió mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña reparando en su nuevo atuendo, que le pareció muy sexy, con esa sonrisa pícara tan propia de él, haciendo que la chica enrojeciera y que Ron enfureciera más.

-A ella ni la nombres, hurón- le gritó el ojiazul- que tu no le llegas a la suela del zapato ni aunque te pongas de puntillas llevando plataformas.

-¿Ah si?- dijo el aludido sonriendo como retando al enfadado pelirrojo.- ¿y quién lo dice?

-Todo, Malfoy, todo- Hermione intervino con una tranquilidad y una seguridad propias de Dumbledore, ganándose las miradas de los dos chicos que se quedaron atónitos con su intervención- No es solo las notas, que las saco mejores que tú, a pesar de ser, como tú mismo dices, una "sangre sucia". Además tengo unos buenos amigos que siempre están para lo que necesite y una familia que me quiere y me respeta, cosa de la que no estoy segura que puedas presumir y sé perfectamente lo que es la compasión y el respeto, y no me dejo llevar por prejuicios tontos ni tengo que estar atada a lo que diga un padre cuyos ideales ni siquiera estás seguro de compartir. No necesito demostrar que soy mejor que tú, porque tú mismo te encargas de demostrármelo todos los días con tus insultos y creyéndote el más irresistible de todo Hogwarts cuando eres un simple ser humano y no el nuevo Adonis que el mundo estaba esperando. Acéptalo Malfoy, no eres más que un muñequito de plástico malcriado, consentido, caprichoso y descarado que no hace más que incordiar y que se cree el rey del mambo por ese mote ridículo de "el príncipe de Slytherin" ¿me equivoco, huroncito?- después de este discurso, Hermione cogió a Ron del brazo y juntos se fueron al vagón donde les esperaban sus amigos a los que se les habían unido Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Parvati, Lavender y otros cuantos compañeros, y sin embargo amigos, a los que Ron estuvo contando orgulloso como Hermione había callado al "muñequito de plástico"

El viaje hasta Hogwarts continuó sin más incidentes desagradables, pero tampoco hubo más acercamientos entre Ron y Hermione, que solo se mandaban miraditas furtivas que apartaban inmediatamente agachando la cabeza, cuando eran descubiertos por el otro.

Todos entraron al gran comedor donde Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso, y Hermione que últimamente, aunque seguían siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se lo contaban prácticamente todo, no estaba tan unida a Harry y Ron, charlaba animadamente con Ginny, Lavender y Parvati (con las que ahora se juntaba contando también con Luna y con Padma) mientras era observada por un furioso blondo de ojos grises que planeaba las mejores maneras de tortura china contra ella _"Mírala como se ríe y lo alegre que está con todos sus amiguitas. Seguramente les esté contando como me cortó el punto en el tren … la muy imbécil ¿Quién se habrá creído que es esa sangre sucia? Cuando la coja la voy a ahorcar en el sauce boxeador …"_ pensaba el chico "_es cierto que es bonita, inteligente y muy sexy pero eso no le da derecho a … un momento … ¿la sangre sucia-sabelotodo-Granger, bonita y sexy?… eso de inteligente tiene un pase porque es innegable que es la mejor en todas las materias pero … ¿bonita y sexy? ¿estaré volviéndome loco? Bueno en realidad ese escote … dan ganas de romperlo con los dientes … y esas piernas … uff … si llevara falda … pero ¿en que estoy pensando? Draco, es la sangre sucia, tu enemiga mortal, ¡reacciona! Me da la impresión de que empiezo a estar un poco falto de cariño … sí … será eso … no puede ser otra cosa …"._

Al día siguiente los Gryffindors de 7º tenían Historia de la magia, Herbología, Encantamientos, hora libre y después Pociones, cosa que desanimó bastante al trío de oro.

-Solo hemos tenido dos asignaturas medianamente buenas esta mañana- se quejaba Ron que estaba tumbado en la hierba junto al lago- y después del descanso tenemos dos horas de Pociones, y para rematar con Slytherin … creo que teníamos que haber seguido el plan inicial de no volver este año a Hogwarts y ponernos a buscar los Horrocruxes …

-Dilo más alto, Ron- ironizó Harry- que creo que en Rusia todavía no se han enterado.¬¬

-Lo siento, tampoco quería ser indiscreto.

-No es eso, Ron- intervino Hermione- solo es que no podemos hablar de esto en cualquier sitio, ya sabes lo que nos dijo Dumbledore debemos actuar como si no tuviéramos nada que ver con el tema o cualquier persona inadecuada podría enterarse de nuestros planes …

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la voz- Malfoy ¿verdad?

-No- contesto la chica- aunque resulte increíble desde que su padre está en la cárcel Dumbledore y Snape lo han protegido evitando a toda costa que se haga mortífago …

-Es verdad- corroboró Harry- Fred y George me lo contaron después de una reunión de la Orden. Aun así no me fío de él. Es un mortífago en potencia y siempre lo será …

-Tienes razón. Fred y George también me lo contaron a mí- recordó Ron incorporándose- y yo tampoco me fío de él creo que deberíamos vigilarlo de cerca … por si las moscas …

-Tienes razón- afirmó el ojiverde

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos confiar en Dumbledore- intervino la castaña sensatamente- si él dice que es inocente por algo será ¿no? No digo que sea nuestro cómplice o algo así pero no creo que sea necesario vigilarlo …

-Mione …- dijo Ron acariciándole la cara haciendo que esta se sonrojara, pues era el primer contacto así que tenían desde que Malfoy les interrumpiera en el tren …- eres demasiado buena … pero no todo el mundo es como tú … - dicho esto acercó más su cara a la suya y …

-Ejem, ejem, ejem …- carraspeó Harry ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de sus dos amigos- siento interrumpir este bonito momento pero no tengo vocación de candelabro, ni de violinista, ni de nada por el estilo. Además como no nos demos prisa llegaremos tarde a pociones y no me apetece que Snape le quite más puntos a Gryffindor que los que perderemos simplemente por existir.

-Tienes razón Harry- suspiró Hermione a lo que el pelirrojo le mandó una mirada de sorpresa que ella cambió dándole un beso en la mejilla y tiñendo las suyas y las de él de rojo para salir corriendo sola a través de la explanada que la separaba de la puerta de entrada al castillo donde se reunió con Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Padma y Lavender :$

-Vaya Ron- rió Harry- parece que este año sí la tienes a punto de caramelo ¿eh?

-No te burles :$- le contestó el ojiazul avergonzado- que encima de que nos has interrumpido …- suspiró volviendo a tumbarse- parece que últimamente todo está en nuestra contra …

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Verás ayer al salir de la reunión de prefectos también estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero llegó ese maldito hurón a interrumpir y a fastidiar la fiesta … como siempre.

-¡Ah …!- harry volvió a reír- entonces no estabais charlando tranquilamente cuando Mione le dejó callado como nos contaste ¿eh? Jajajajaja ¡qué cabrón!

-¿Cómo que cabrón?- se defendió el pelirrojo incorporándose y riendo también- a ver … ¿y tú que hiciste con mi hermana, listo?

-Pues más o menos pasó lo mismo. Vino toda la tropa y nos interrumpió cuando estábamos a menos de un milímetro.

-Sí, sí … pues cuidadito con lo que haces con ella. Que mi hermana es sagrada … ¬¬

-Tú ocúpate de que no te vuelvan a interrumpir con Hermione que yo me ocuparé de cuidar a Ginny- contestó el moreno despreocupadamente.

-Sí- contestó el ojiazul mientras los dos se levantaban para dirigirse a su clase de pociones- pues como no haga desaparecer a Hogwarts entero para que nadie nos interrumpa …

-Yo no estaba pensando precisamente en eso …- contestó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y entonces …?- Ron le miró desconcertado

-Verás …

Parvati, Lavender y Hermione entraron en la mazmorra, que estaba prácticamente vacía, mientras la última le contaba a las otras dos que había estado a punto de besar a Ron pero que Hogwarts estaba lleno de gente inoportuna, cuando …

-Vaya sangre sucia- Draco Malfoy se levantó de su silla mientras las tres muchachas le miraban sorprendidas- ¿gente inoportuna? Nunca pensé que fueras tan desagradecida … encima de que te salve de las garras de ese pobretón que debe de ser un nido de piojos …- Draco puso una fingida cara de pena- Y yo que pensaba que te estaba haciendo un favor.- el rubio volvió a recuperar su sonrisa burlona.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron mucho ante la intervención de la serpiente pero Hermione no se achantó y sacó el alma de leona que verdaderamente tenía y se acercó a él provocando una gran cara de sorpresa en el chico …

-¿Sabes como me harías un gran favor Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con una voz muy seductora que hizo que el chico tuviera que tragar saliva.

-¿Cómo?- el rubio tragó de nuevo pues Hermione se acababa de parar a solo un centímetro de él.

-Desapareciendo- la castaña aumentó la voz quitando toda nota seductora y escupió a sus pies provocando que Draco volviera en sí y la cogiera por la cintura eliminando toda distancia que pudiera quedar entre ellos, haciendo que ella notara el cuerpazo que escondía bajo la camisa que llevaba, ante las atónitas miradas de Lavender y Parvati …

-¿De verdad quieres que desaparezca, sangre sucia?- dijo él con una voz tan seductora como la que ella le había puesto antes y mirándola de arriba abajo- ¿o prefieres que te muestre en privado que en realidad no querrías que desapareciera?- cuando Draco pronunció estas palabras Hermione se soltó y le propinó una bofetada que le hizo mirar hacia el lado. Él iba a reaccionar cuando …

-Granger, Malfoy esto no es un ring de boxeo- la imponente y alta figura de Severus Snape había surgido de la puerta interrumpiendo la "pelea"- Como veo que ustedes dos no son capaces de comportarse como adultos se van a sentar juntos en mi clase durante las tres próximas semanas a ver si aprenden a comportarse como deben y agradezcan que estoy de buen humor y no les castigo con algo peor … ah y por cierto … 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Granger …

-¿Qué?- replicó Hermione- ¡Es injusto! él también estaba en le pelea …

-¿Quiere que sean 20?- Snape le lanzó una mirada de asco- siéntese y deje de dar problemas.

-Hermione se sentó junto a Malfoy y murmuró- Sí, buen humor … y yo soy Rita la cantaora ….

-¿Decía algo Granger?- el profesor se dio la vuelta mirándola con una mirada asesina …

-No, nada profesor …-soltó ella con una gran cantidad de rabia contenida en cada una de sus palabras.

-Y ustedes dos- gritó Snape a Parvati y Lavender que continuaban contemplando la escena completamente atónitas- se piensan sentar o quieren formar parte de la decoración …

Las muchachas corrieron a sentarse en los dos sitios libres que había delante de Harry y Ron que acababan de llegar y no habían visto la escena por lo que contemplaban pasmados que su mejor amiga estaba sentada al lado de su peor enemigo … o el mundo estaba loco o aquí pasaba algo …

-chst- harry hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de las dos chicas delante suya- Parvati, Lav …

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró la última.

-¿Qué hace Mione sentada al lado de Malfoy?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Se estaban peleando y Snape los ha obligado a sentarse juntos- Esta vez fue Parvati la que respondió.

-¿Peleándose?- se sorprendió Ron mientras se cabreaba cada vez más .- ¿Qué le hizo ese hurón?

-Bueno … no se si deberíamos contártelo- dijo la hindú.

-Habla …- ordenó Ron haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la voz baja

-Tranquilo Ron- intervino Harry

-Verás- empezó Lavender- estábamos hablando de ti y …

-¿Enserio?- la interrumpió el pelirrojo emocionado.

-¿Quieres oír la historia o no?¬¬- le preguntó la chica enfadada

-Sí sí, perdona

-Pues estábamos hablando de ti y entonces Malfoy se enteró de la conversación y te llamó pobretón y nido de piojos y Hermione le contestó que desapareciera y escupió a sus pies entonces … - Lavender se lo pensó un poco y omitió que el rubio había cogido a su amiga por la cintura porque conociendo el carácter del pelirrojo, este pondría el grito en el cielo y no le apetecía que le quitaran más puntos a Gryffindor- … él le dijo algo que no pudimos oír y ella le dio un bofetón y cuando él iba a responderle algo llegó Snape le quitó 10 puntos a Gryffindor y los ha sentado juntos para las próximas tres semanas …

-Será …- comenzó el ojiazul.

-Tranquilo Ron- interrumpió Harry- no te preocupes ya tendrás oportunidad de dar ánimos a Hermione cuando cumplamos el plan …

-¿De qué plan estáis hablando?- preguntó Parvati curiosa.

-De nada, de nada- se excusó Ron.

-Anda ya Ron creo que podemos confiar en ellas. A lo mejor nos pueden ayudar y además lo tuyo y lo de Hermione ya no es un secreto para nadie …- intervino el moreno

-Sí anda Ronnie, cuéntanos, porfi …- dijo Lavender poniendo morritos

-Bueno vale …- accedió el aludido- pero no me llaméis Ronnie XD veréis …

Pasaron varios días y a Hermione le tocó su primera ronda con Malfoy. Ron le propuso cambiársela para que no tuviera que aguantar más a ese estúpido cretino, pero Hermione le contestó que ella no pensaba demostrar tenerle un miedo que no sentía.

Habían quedado frente al cuadro de las frutas que daba paso a las cocinas. Draco tardaba y estaba todo un poco oscuro … entonces alguien la agarró por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que ella diera un grito que ese alguien cayó tapándole la boca …

-Tranquila castorcito …- susurró Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- ¿enserio no quieres que te demuestre que no querrías que desapareciera?

-Suéltame maldito hurón- Hermione intentó liberarse pero Draco era mucho más fuerte.

-Y si no quiero ¿qué?- se burló el muchacho- vendrá tu querida comadreja a defenderte jajá me gustaría verlo …

-Suéltame muñequito de plástico- dicho esto le mordió la mano haciendo que fuera Draco el que ahora profiriera un grito … -¿Quién te crees que eres?

-El más irresistible de todo Hogwarts querida- se pavoneó el rubio- todas las chicas piensan que soy el mejor y tú no eres la excepción, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues sí que te equivocas, maldito creído- le gritó ella- te crees muy importante pero en realidad no eres nadie y si le gustas a todas las chicas … ya has conocido a una a la que no ¡ME DAS ASCO! Y no pienso seguir discutiendo de cosas que no valen la pena … vamos a hacer la ronda y acabemos con esto de una vez …

Comenzaron a hacer la ronda y Draco llevaba una cara de pena que sorprendía a Hermione. No había sido tan dura con él ¿verdad? Después de todo él se lo había buscado, ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar y que ella hubiera sido la única hasta aquel momento que le hubiera dicho sus verdades no significaba que hubiera sido dura …

-En serio te doy asco.- Draco se paró en seco antes de bajar la escalera que les conduciría desde el quinto piso hasta el primero.

-No es eso- contestó ella

-Entonces aceptas que soy irresistible- dijo él recuperando su seductora sonrisa de medio lado.

-No es eso, estúpido-le gritó ella- es que deberías dejar de creerte un dios y enterarte de que esa arrogancia haces que haya chicos mil veces mejores que tú …

-Punto 1: SÍ soy un dios. Punto 2: ¿No te estarás refiriendo a la comadreja Weasley verdad? No me hagas reír, preciosa … te demostraré que no soy comparable a ese pobretón …- dicho esto la cogió por la cintura y fue a besarla pero …

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- una voz burlona les interrumpió … ¡Era Peeves!- dos tortolitos incumpliendo las normas … mmm qué interesante … pero como yo también estoy en contra de las normas solo jugaré un rato con vosotros hasta que gritéis tanto que os descubran …- dicho esto el poltergeist comenzó a tirarles cosas como libros, tizas o borradores mientras ellos le gritaban que eran prefectos y que no estaban haciendo nada malo, que como siguiera llamarían al Barón Sanguinario y cosas por el estilo a las que Peeves respondía con más libros y borradores que se veían obligados a esquivar. Hubo un momento en el que Peeves le tiró a Hermione un diccionario de Runas Antiguas a la cabeza pero draco se puso delante de ella con los brazos extendidos y le dio a él entre los omoplatos. Entonces Peeves enfureció porque le encantaba darle a la gente en la cabeza, y sin previo aviso le dio a Draco un empujón haciendo que este y Hermione cayeran por las escaleras desde el quinto hasta el primer piso. Hermione notaba que rodaba y rodaba y que se hacía daño pero no era mucho porque Draco la estaba abrazándola de modo que la protegía con su cuerpo … Un momento … ¿Draco Malfoy protegiéndola a ella, la sangre sucia-sabelotodo-Granger? no podía ser pero sí era … el chico la abrazaba fuerte llevándose él la peor parte de la caída cuando en un momento dejaron de rodar y él quedó encima de ella, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con sus caras a escasos milímetros de la del otro …


	2. Sapo vs Comadreja

Capítulo 2: Sapo vs. Comadreja

_Hermione notaba que rodaba y rodaba y que se hacía daño pero no era mucho porque Draco la estaba abrazando de modo que la protegía con su cuerpo … Un momento … ¿Draco Malfoy protegiéndola a ella, la sangre sucia-sabelotodo-Granger? no podía ser pero sí era … el chico la abrazaba fuerte llevándose él la peor parte de la caída cuando en un momento dejaron de rodar y él quedó encima de ella, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con sus caras a escasos milímetros de la del otro …_

Draco dejó de abrazarla y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues estaba muy magullado después de la caída de cuatro pisos, y apoyó su peso sobre sus dos brazos arrinconando a Hermione entre él y el suelo (para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella) mientras notaba la agitada respiración de la chica sobre su pecho semidescubierto. No supo por qué, pero en ese momento le pareció que estaba especialmente hermosa, sí era cierto que últimamente se arreglaba más y se vestía mejor haciendo que prácticamente todo el sector masculino del colegio notara la belleza que había ocultado durante años, pero en ese momento, con las mejillas sonrosadas, la camisa descolocada, sus labios rojos y un par de rizos cayendo sobre su cara, hacían que Draco olvidara todos esos años en los que su padre le había enseñado a odiar a los muggles y a los hijos de estos dándole unas ganas increíbles de hacer lo que llevaba muchos días queriendo hacer aunque intentara negárselo. Entonces el chico se flexionó hasta quedar apoyado ahora en los antebrazos acortando aún más, si era posible, la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Levantó uno de sus fuertes brazos y apartó los rizos que caían sobre la cara de Hermione, la acarició dulcemente y, eliminando ya toda separación la besó.

Primero fue un beso lento y pausado, pues la chica no sabía como reaccionar, pero después , para gran sorpresa de Draco, ella empezó a responder y así el beso se convirtió en un beso sediento y demandante que pedía más del otro. Sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra en un auge de pasión incontrolable e inexplicable que hacía que inconscientemente ambos quisieran más de su "contrincante". Cuando por fin se separaron maldiciendo la necesidad que tenían del aire para respirar se miraron un tiempo que les pareció eterno a los ojos …

-¿Ves como soy irresistible, sabelotodo?- dijo Draco entrecortadamente, rompiendo el silencio.

-No te lo creas tanto, hurón- respondió ella respirando también con dificultad- he tenido besos mejores

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el muchacho con un deje burlón en la voz- Creo que voy a cerciorarme de que estés completamente segura- y dicho esto fue a besarla de nuevo pero …

-Malfoy, Granger. Escuché unos ruidos y vine a ver si estaban bien ¿Qué hacen ahí tirados en el suelo?- era Dumbledore

-Profesor- Draco se incorporó inmediata y dificultosamente dejando a Hermione tumbada boca arriba respirando dificultosamente y notando una extraña falta de calor …- estaba a punto de avisar a alguien. Ese estúpido poltergeist se puso a tirarnos cosas a la cabeza y hubo un momento en que mi compañera y yo caímos por las escaleras. Ahora mismo iba a incorporarme pero ella me estaba diciendo que le dolía algo justo cuando usted llegó y nos encontró así …

-Ah, ya veo- el anciano les miró a través de sus gafas de media luna arqueando las cejas- me aseguraré de que el Barón Sanguinario le dé su merecido en cuanto le vea, y en cuanto a ustedes, hagan el favor de acompañarme a la enfermería.

Entre Draco y Dumbledore ayudaron a Hermione a levantarse y la chica descubrió que se había torcido el tobillo cosa que hizo más creíble la excusa de Draco que también se tuvo que quedar en la enfermería porque se había fracturado el brazo tras la caída. Una vez allí, la señora Pomfrey les curó las heridas y les dio a beber un liquido amarillo verdoso que hizo que cayeran dormidos enseguida

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se escabulló por los pasillos del castillo hasta la gárgola de la bruja tuerta y caminó un rato hasta que llegó a Hogsmeade, y entonces volvió al callejón Knightmare, volvió también al Lazo del Diablo, el mismo pub de la otra vez, tenía curiosidad por saber si existía el bar de su sueño, y sí ahí estaba, tan palpable como ella misma. Entonces se vez se le acercó encapuchado y la besó con necesidad y premura. La castaña no sabía por qué pero respondió al beso pues ese cuerpo y ese olor le resultaban familiares … Entonces él se quitó la mascara y la miró a los ojos: era Ron que la miraba dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cara:

-Sabía que eras tú- le dijo ella- llevaba mucho deseando este momento :$

-Yo también- contestó él con su timidez característica- Te quiero, Mione, siempre te he querido

Se besaron otra vez y Ron volvió a mirarla a los ojos y a acariciarle la cara y el pelo pero en un momento el pelirrojo le guiño un ojo y puso una sonrisa de medio lado con una expresión fanfarrona que no era propia de él y entonces el pelo y los ojos del muchacho se empezaron a aclarar hasta que se transformó en Malfoy que le susurró seductoramente:

-¿Enserio te doy asco, sangre sucia?…

Entonces Hermione despertó sobresaltada, era noche cerrada y en medio de la oscuridad descubrió lo que seguramente habría hecho cambiar su sueño con Ron:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces acariciándome la cara, Malfoy?- preguntó la chica levantando una ceja pues el muchacho estaba sentado al borde de su cama mientras le acariciaba la cara con una delicadeza que Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado en él.

-Bueno …- él le sonrió de medio lado- tenías una sonrisita mientras dormías … me preguntaba si estabas recordando lo estupendamente que beso …

-Serás …

-Seré … ¿Qué?- el rubio arqueó las cejas- ¿seré qué, Granger? Venga … dilo … guapo, listo, increíble besando …

-No, la verdad es que yo diría que eres estúpido …

-¿Enserio …?- el chico la miró divertido- creo que no pensabas lo mismo cuando me besaste antes al pie de la escalera

-Pero si me besaste tú a mí

-Bueno pero tú respondiste que viene a ser lo mismo …

-No es igual. Además no te lo creas tanto huroncito. No fue para tanto …

-¿Y entonces por qué respondiste al beso?

-Para que no pensaras que soy la niñata tonta que siempre has pensado que soy- le contestó Hermione evitando mirar esos ojos de mercurio que la atravesaban cuando se posaban sobre ella- ¿Y tú por qué me besaste?

-Pues no se como … pero me dio por ahí …- esta frase fue acompañada por una media sonrisa del rubio y por una cara de enfado de la castaña.

-Ves … así te haces insoportable … no me extraña que nadie te aguante, a parte, claro está, de los chupa-culos del príncipe de Slytherin.

-¡Vaya! ¡menudo carácter!- rió él estruendosamente haciendo que ella enfureciera- ¡No sabía que te molestara que quisiera probar un poco de saliva de sangre sucia!

-¡Mira maldito estúpido …! ¡No soy un objeto que puedas usar a tu antojo!¡Así que apártate de mi camino! ¡Te aguantare lo que te tenga que aguantar pero intenta no cabrearme mucho porque si no sabrás lo que puede hacer una Gryffindor enfadada!

-Señor, señorita- La señora Pomfrey había salido de su despacho al escuchar tanto jaleo.- Les recuerdo que para las peleas tienen el pasillo o los jardines pero esto es una enfermería y aquí hay más enfermos aparte de ustedes dos así que cállense y respeten al resto de enfermos … y por favor señor haga el favor de volver a su cama …- dicho esto cogió a Malfoy del brazo y como a un niño pequeño le obligó a tomarse un poco más de la poción de color amarillo que ambos habían tomado y enseguida cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos fue a clase, y por la tarde ambos recibieron las visitas de sus respectivos amigos que les llevaron muchos dulces y regalos.

Era por la tarde cuando Ron y Ginny salían de hacerle una visita a Hermione cuando …:

-Vaya vaya- era Pansy Parkinson junto con Blaise Zabinni- pero si son los hermanitos de fuego …

-Vaya vaya- repitió Ginny con sarcasmo- si son la princesa de hielo y el sapo parlante.

-Un momento- dijo Blaise levantando la ceja- pero … ¿yo por qué soy un sapo?

-No lo se- contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros- será por los ojos verdes y por que tu inteligencia se iguala a la de un sapo … solo te falta tener los cachetes hinchados y comer moscas.

-¿Tú estás loca?- dijo el moreno empezando a cabrearse por la comparación- ¿qué clase de parecidos sacas tú?- Zabinni miró a Ginny de arriba abajo

-Si no quieres que te digan la verdad no pidas que te la digan- devolviéndole la escrutadora mirada.

-Mira pecosa ten cuidado porque puedo ser muy peligroso si me lo propongo …- mientras decía esto Blaise cogió a Ginny del brazo haciéndola daño pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle que recordó cuando un brazo muy fuerte agarró el suyo.

-Haber sapo estúpido- Ron impidió que Zabinni zarandeara a Ginny como pretendía hacer cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y amenazándole con el puño con la otra- a mi hermana ni se te ocurra rozarla o te parto la cara.

Pero Blaise, que era igual de fuerte que Ron, no se acobardó y adoptó la misma postura que el pelirrojo- ¿Que tú me vas a hacer qué, comadreja? Entérate yo toco a quién me da la gana y rozo a quién me apetece y tú menos que nadie puede impedírmelo y si tu hermanita no quiere que le hagan nada que aprenda a respetar a las personas que están muy por encima de ella y si no que me diga a cuanto cobra el completo …- dicho esto, el moreno notó con gran dolor como un puño cerrado y duro le golpeaba en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Pansy gritó su nombre asustada pero el chico ni se inmutó, se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y notó que estaba sangrando por la boca. Entonces se levantó de un salto y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Ron que se dobló de dolor, momento que Blaise aprovechó para darle un codazo en la espalda que hizo que el pelirrojo terminara por desplomarse en el suelo. Aún así, como buen Gryffindor, Ron no se rindió y como pudo se levantó y abalanzándose contra Blaise lo tiró al suelo y ambos cayeron enzarzándose en una pelea muy dura en la que los puñetazos, las patadas, los tirones de pelo, los mordiscos y los pellizcos se daban a manos llenas mientras las dos chicas que lo estaban presenciando gritaban asustadas que parasen, que esa no era la solución, que les iban a castigar y toda clase de razones para que pararan que a los combatientes les entraban por un oído y les salían por el otro, las chicas intentaban separarles también poniéndose por medio y tirando de ellos pero aún así los muchachos las apartaban de cualquier manera, sin importarles lo más mínimo si las lastimaban o no …

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y en su umbral aparecieron Draco y Hermione que iban cabizbajos y sin hablar entre ellos hasta que vieron la escena y Hermione gritó el nombre de Ron haciendo que la pelea cesara porque los dos chicos empezaron a mirar a los dos nuevos espectadores uno estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado entre divertida y extrañada y la otra estaba contemplando la escena horrorizada con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación en la mirada.

-Ron, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la castaña acercándose a su enamorado hablándole con una voz que reflejaba la misma mezcla que su mirada.

-Verás, Mione, este idiota insultó a Ginny y yo solo trataba de defenderla- Se excusó el muchacho.

-Pero Ron sabes que no me gustan nada las peleas- dijo ella y en su voz esta vez empezaba a ganar el porcentaje de enfado al de preocupación- entiendo que quieras defender a tu hermana pero podrías haber usado la palabra. Te has comportado como un cavernícola.

-Pero Hermione ¿Tú eres tonta? Es un Slytherin y estos idiotas no aprenden de otra manera que no sea a palos.

-Muy bien- ya se vio claramente que el enfado había ganado la batalla interna de Hermione- ellos solo aprenden a palos y yo soy tonta ¿verdad? Pues me parece estupendo sigue comportándote como un idiota y a mí olvídame- dicho esto la castaña se fue de allí y, aunque nadie la vio, estaba aguantándose unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus preciosos ojos color miel.

-Gracias por defenderme, Ron- dijo Ginny con delicadeza- pero te has pasado un poco con ella.

-Pero Gin- respondió él alterado- Tengo toda la razón del mundo esta gente son unos estúpidos. No debería haber Slytherins en el mundo.

-Sabes lo que te digo- zanjó la pelirroja- que eres tan intolerante como ellos, por lo tanto me está dando la impresión de que tú no eres mejor que ellos. Gracias otra vez por defenderme voy a hablar con Hermione …- dicho esto la muchacha dejó a su hermano entre los tres atónitos Slytherins.

-Vaya comadreja- dijo Malfoy risueño- se ve que no le gustas tanto a tu novia como parecía.

-Cállate hurón o te puede pasar lo mismo que a tu amiguito- aunque Zabinni no estaba muy bien con la camisa y el labio rotos y el ojo morado, Ron no tenía mejor aspecto también tenía la camisa rota, la nariz le sangraba abundantemente y tenía cortes bastante profundos.

-Sí claro- respondió muy tranquilo y muy sonriente el rubio- y yo te puedo hacer el triple de lo que te ha hecho mi amiguito.

-Más quisieras …- dicho esto Ron se fue hecho una furia a su sala común.

-Pues sabéis una cosa- intervino Pansy fulminando a los dos chicos con la mirada- La sangre sucia y la enana de fuego tienen razón: Blaise, te has comportado como un cavernícola y esa no es la actitud propia de los de tu clase, es normal que la comadreja quisiera defender a su hermana. Y tú Draco …

-¿Yo qué?- se sorprendió- ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que Blaise insulte a esa pelirroja? Por cierto ¿qué le has dicho?

-A ella directamente no le he dicho nada- respondió el aludido con cara de no haber roto un plato (aunque en realidad había roto la vajilla entera)- solo le he preguntado a la comadreja que a cuanto cobraba su hermana el completo …

Draco empezó a reír- Muy buena Blaise. ¡Esa es la actitud!- dicho esto ambos chocaron las manos.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia!- gritó la morena enfadada- como decía tú Draco no deberías alimentar la furia de ese chico que yo sepa no te ha hecho nada.

-Vaya mira quien fue a hablar- respondió el ojigris- como si tú no te metieras con él nunca.

-Pues para que te enteres no soy la princesa de hielo como todos piensan y también soy capaz de sentir compasión aunque tú no lo creas. Y además, además …

-Además ¿qué?- preguntaron Draco y Blaise a coro- levantando sus respectivas cejas.

-Nada dejadme en paz …- dicho esto se fue corriendo "qué me pasa" pensaba la chica "por Dios como se me ha ocurrido defender a esa comadreja, a ti te gusta Blaise … vale será guapísimo y todo eso pero tiene la inteligencia de un mosquito y es una comadreja cavernícola y además es un Gryffindor, agh ¡que asco! Yo con un Gryffindor … anda Pansy descansa un ratito que buena falta te hace …"

Harry leía tranquilamente un libro sobre quiditch tumbado en su cama cuando Ron irrumpió en la habitación iracundo.

-Ey- saludó el moreno- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes un aspecto horrible y parece como si te hubieras tragado un limón …

-¿un limón? No lo que me voy a comer va a ser un hurón o mejor dicho matar un hurón y ya puestos un sapo

-¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy y Zabinni?- Harry se incorporó al oír nombrar a sus enemigos por sus motes, pues sabía que si Ron hablaba de ellos no podía ser nada bueno.

-Me he peleado con Zabinni- decía mientras cogía un botiquín mágico que le había mandado su madre y se curó instantáneamente las heridas.- Llamó puta a Ginny.

-¿Que llamó a MI Ginny qué?- Harry tiró el libro y se levantó totalmente furioso- ¿Dónde está ese sapo parlante? Le voy a …

-Ey- dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarle- ¿Qué es eso de Mi Ginny? Bueno tranquilo ya le he dado su merecido aunque me he quedado con las ganas de darle una buena tunda a ese hurón imbécil.

-¿Y ese qué ha hecho?

-¿Te digo la verdad?- el pelirrojo levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba- Nacer, eso es lo que ha hecho, nacer

Harry rió- Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas que no valen la pena … Mañana es tu gran noche- comunicó Harry emocionado

-¿Mi gran noche? ¿mi gran noche de qué?- Ron estaba algo confuso.

-¿No te acuerdas? El plan … Parvati me va a ayudar a arreglar y a crear un ambiente romántico en la torre de Astronomía para ti y para Mione, mientras que Lav te ayudará a arreglarte como ahora Firenze también da astronomía y duerme en su aula de el piso de abajo la torre estará vacía y nadie os molestará.

-OK, ¿pero como le voy a decir a Hermione todo lo que siento sin trabarme, sin ponerme colorado etc. etc. etc.?

-No te preocupes- sonrió su amigo- las chicas ya han pensado en eso y se les ha ocurrido una gran idea.

-Uff, solo espero que no salga mal nada …

Al día siguiente Hermione ya no estaba enfadada con Ron y volvían al juego de miradas y al tonteo continuo que en ese momento mantenían en el Gran Comedor mientras eran observados atentamente por dos pares de ojos maquinadores …

-Va a ser perfecto- decía Lavender emocionada.- tengo una ropa de mi hermano preparada para Ron que le va a sentar de muerte ¡Va a estar guapísimo!.

Harry se extraño muchísimo al oír esto- Un momento, ¿Pero tu hermano no tenía 12 años?

-Sí pero tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa, así que le he mangado algo de ropa y le he hecho un hechizo para que tuviera la talla de Ron

-Lav … eres una genia- dijo Harry sonriente

-Lo se, Lo se- dijo esta en tono presumido antes de que los dos estallaran en risas que fueron interrumpidas por una guapa hindú que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

-Harry- la chica resoplaba por el cansancio- lo siento pero no te voy a poder ayudar decorar la torre de Astronomía.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Harry y Lavender a coro- ¿Por qué?- siguió Harry

-No sé que pasa en mi casa pero Padma y yo tenemos que volver esta misma tarde y nos quedaremos allí durante un par de días.- contestó cabizbaja

-Pero … ¿Cómo voy a decorarlo yo solo? Soy un negado para estas cosas y …

-No te preocupes Harry- me he preparado para eso te he traído una lista de los hechizos que debes hacer y como debes hacerlos y los muebles harán el resto.

-¡Gracias!- dijo el chico abrazándola- sin vosotras no hubiera podido ayudar a Ron.

-Muy bonito ¿y para mi no hay abrazo?- los tres rieron ante ese comentario de Lavender- No te preocupes Harry, lo hacemos por nuestros dos amigos y como queremos lo mejor para ellos, lo mejor es que estén juntos - Harry y Parvati asintieron.

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde y Harry ya estaba en la torre de Astronomía, le estaba costando mucho trabajo pero todo estaba quedando muy bonito y muy romántico. Había pañuelos rosas y fucsias cubriendo las lámparas de aceite haciendo que la luz fuera más tenue, había velas aromáticas grandes y pequeñas distribuidas por la habitación que junto al incienso hacían que esta oliera muy bien (el olor no se iba a pesar de estar al descubierto por un hechizo que Parvati le había apuntado a Harry), también había un camino de pétalos de rosa que llegaba hasta el final de la estancia donde se veían las preciosas estrellas que había esa noche, y en ellas se podían leer las palabras _"Te Quiero" _rodeadas por un enorme y precioso corazón (Harry no sabía de donde había sacado la hindú ese hechizo pero supuso que sería magia muy antigua).

Harry acababa de terminar de perfeccionar los últimos detalles cuando una irrupción en la habitación le sobresaltó. Una chica rubia de ojos azules cuya belleza había aumentado considerablemente en esos últimos años y su extravagancia disminuido (a pesar de que continuaba llevando pendientes de rabanitos)

-¡Luna!- Harry se sorprendió mucho de la presencia de la chica allí y además estaba llorando- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica evadió la pregunta con otra

-Les estaba preparando una cita romántica a Ron y Hermione para … bueno pero ese no es el caso … ¿qué te pasa?

-Que … que … oh Harry- La chica se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le abrazó echándose a llorar amargamente ante lo que a Harry lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla y acariciarle el largo y sedoso pelo.

-Tranquila Lunita, a ver siéntate y cuéntamelo todo. Todavía quedan horas para que tengan que venir Ron y Hermione y te hará bien desahogarte y te prometo no decir nada ni a mi lechuza- dijo el chico poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón y arrancándole a la chica una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues que un chico llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de mi y hoy quiso besarme en el pasillo y como no me deje ha ido hablando pestes de mi y todo el mundo se ha reído además todos creen que soy fea, un bicho raro, que no tengo sentimientos, que soy una tonota …

-No eres una tonta Lunita- la consoló acariciándole la cara- si no ¿Por qué estás en Ravenclaw? Eres una chica muy lista, y esto te lo digo enserio, también muy guapa no le tienes nada que envidiar a nadie.

-Pero todo el mundo piensa que estoy loca, que me invento animales pero no es así … tú mismo viste a los thestrals …

-Ya lo se, ya lo se pero es que la gente no te entiende. Yo sí te entiendo, en cierto modo tú y yo somos iguales …

-¿Tú y yo iguales?

-Sí- respondió él mirándola a los ojos- a mi me tomaban por loco cuando decía que Voldemort había regresado y todo el mundo me insultaba y me desacreditaba pero aún así demostré que yo tenía razón y ya me ves en breve entraré en la Orden del Fénix y a cazar mortífagos como un loco y tú también

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú. Tu ayudaste mucho en 5º, tú en 4º, cuando desenmascaramos a los mortífagos por eso puedes entrar en la Orden del Fénix si lo deseas …

-¿¡Sí!?- la chica se puso muy feliz e impulsivamente abrazó al chico que estaba sentado enfrente suya- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Harry!- se separó de él y quedaron abrazados, mirándose mutuamente enfrentando el azul del mar de ella contra el verde de la tierra de él. La distancia era cada vez más corta y más corta entonces …


	3. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Holaaaa!!! Pues nada decir que me han hecho muchísima ilusión los reviews que aunque no son muchos me han animado muchísimo para seguir la historia, los agradezco de todo corazón . Siento la tardanza en publicar pero estoy teniendo unos problemillas con el Internet que aún no he solucionado del todo por eso espero que no se enfaden si tardo un pokito en publicar. Ah y otra cosa que no comenté en los caps anteriores que es que, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en la historia no ha pasado nada del libro 6º exceptuando el encarcelamiento del padre de Draco bueno pues nada más aki les dejo el tercer cap que espero que les guste muchísimo. Bss. Maka **

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí tú. Tu ayudaste mucho en 5º, tú en 4º, cuando desenmascaramos a los mortífagos por eso puedes entrar en la Orden del Fénix si lo deseas …_

_-¿¡Sí!?- la chica se puso muy feliz e impulsivamente abrazó al chico que estaba sentado enfrente suya- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Harry!- se separó de él y quedaron abrazados, mirándose mutuamente enfrentando el azul del mar de ella contra el verde de la tierra de él. La distancia era cada vez más corta y más corta entonces …_

-No Harry- dijo Luna quitando sus labios de la trayectoria de los de Harry- no puedo dejar que me beses.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el muchacho- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿Te parezco feo?

-No es eso, no me pareces feo en absoluto- Luna respondía tranquila y cabizbaja.

-¿Entonces?

-Ginny …- se limitó a responder la rubia.

Harry suspiró. Él estaba seguro de querer a Ginny pero estando ahí con Luna tan sola y desprotegida … lo único que quería hacer era estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla y olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba, por eso, lo único que se le ocurrió responder fue- Ojos que no ve, corazón que no siente …

-Eso dicen …- la chicas consiguió levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a unos ojos verdes cuya expresión no lograba interpretar- pero lo sabremos tú y yo. Ginny es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle esto. No podría con mi cargo de conciencia.

-¿Y si no estuviera Ginny?

-No lo sé- Luna volvió a bajar la mirada- pero está. Lo siento Harry, me tengo que ir. Vengo aquí cuando busco soledad y como no es lo que he encontrado me voy- dicho esto Luna se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

-Pero …- Harry quería replicar pero la chica le interrumpió.

-Pero nada, Harry. No soy capaz de hacerle daño a nadie y menos a mi amiga. Es lo mejor.

-Antes de irte ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo estás haciendo …

Harry sonrió- ¿Tú me quieres o por lo menos sientes algo por mi?

-Lo que yo sienta no importa. Lo importante sois Ginny y tú. Bueno me voy. Espero que salga muy bien lo de Ron y Hermione. Se lo merecen. Venga chao …- dicho esto salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a que Harry replicara nada.

"Pero que me pasa?" pensaba el muchacho "Luna es mi amiga y yo … yo quiero a Ginny. Pero es que Luna me ha hecho sentir algo que nunca pensé que … bah … es igual … total … se ha demostrado que Luna no quiere nada conmigo … tengo que olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado y centrarme en Gin. La quiero a ella y solo a ella y eso … esos es lo único que importa ¿verdad? … me tengo que quitar esto de la cabeza … bueno, esto ya está. Me voy a la sala común a ver como va Ron

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy leía tranquilamente un cuadernito con poemas escritos por una prima suya de Beauxbatons. En ese momento alguien se acercó por detrás del cómodo sillón de ébano tapizado en seda verde en el que la chica estaba sentada y, pasando un brazo por encima de su cabeza, le quitó el cuadernito con un rápido movimiento.

-¡Draco!- exclamó sorprendida cuando el rubio rodeó el sillón y pudo descubrir al "ladrón"- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Nada- contestó sentándose elegantemente y ojeando las paginas distraído- Solo quería hablar contigo. Mmm ¡Qué bonito!… ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide? Si cuando intento olvidarte me olvido del olvido y vuelvo a recordarte … No sabía que escribieras cosas tan bonitas, Pansy.

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡No los he escrito yo!- gritó colorada- Enserio ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno … me gustaría que me dijeras qué te pasa con la comadreja.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Venga Pansy, que nos conocemos- Draco se incorporó y dejó el cuaderno a un lado- a Blaise podrás engañarle pero a mí no.

-¿En qué se supone que os estoy engañando?- preguntó la ojiazul levantando una ceja.

-Ya te lo he dicho ¿Qué te pasa con la comadreja?

-Nada ¿Qué, según tú, me tendría que pasar?

-No lo sé, pero ayer le diste la razón y le defendiste, cosa bastante rara en ti, por eso he llegado a la conclusión deque o te gusta o tenías fiebre. Ah y por cierto, a Blaise no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Me da igual lo que le haga o lo que le deje de hacer gracia a Blaise.

-¿Pero no me dijiste que te gustaba?- se extraño Draco.

-¿Y?… tú sabes perfectamente que odio que me controlen y que me guste Blaise no significa que le tenga que estar tocando las palmas en todo lo que hace.

-OK. Bueno, el caso. Dime de una vez por qué defendiste a Weasley.

-Me he dado cuenta de que es muy buen chico, ya está.

-Ya claro, pero para eso tiene que haber pasado algo porque no puedes pasar de odiar a una persona a que te caiga súper bien de un día para otro …

-Recuerdas cuando estuve casi una semana sin hablarle a Blaise y no sabíais por qué?

-Sí, fue cuando empezasteis a salir y le dejaste a los cinco días sin razón - Pansy levantó un ceja- Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando.

-Espera, que cuando te cuente el resto de la historia te vas a quedar de piedra …

**(Flash Back)**

Pansy estaba de pie frente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Había quedado con Ron para hacer la ronda de vigilancia. De pronto la joroba de la bruja se abrió y Pansy profirió un grito.

-¿Tan feo soy para que pegues ese grito?- La cabeza de un guapo pelirrojo apareció por el hueco que había dejado la joroba haciendo que Pansy dejara de gritar al ver por qué se había movido la estatua- no esperaba que fueras tan puntual …- decía mientras terminaba de salir y cerraba la joroba con un golpe de varita.

-¿Tú? ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?- preguntó sorprendida la morena.

-Bueno, como se ve que no tengo escapatoria, te lo voy a decir, pero si me juras que no se lo vas a contar a nadie o por lo menos a ningún profesor.

-Creo que no estás en disposición de poner condiciones … podría contar lo de la joroba y alguien debe saber a donde lleva.

-Te equivocas. Solo lo conocemos Harry, Hermione, mis hermanos Fred y George, y yo mismo …

-Bueno pues te lo juro - dijo sacando la varita y juntándola con la de Ron formando una X. Entonces dijeron a coro- _¡Oh cehsed sam ajoh cehot art!_- Tras este hechizo salió de sus varitas un haz de luz roja que se unió formando un candado abierto que se cerró y tras unos segundos se desvaneció en estrellitas como las de los fuegos artificiales.

-OK, ya puedo confiar en ti. Lleva a Hogsmeade.

-¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Y que hacías tú en Hogsmeade?

-Tenía que visitar a un elfo amigo mío.

-¿Desde cuando hay elfos en Hogsmeade?

-Sí, en un bosque cercano. Les había encargado un regalo para … para una persona …

-Ah bueno … em … ¿hacemos la ronda?

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban sin entablar conversación hasta que Pansy, que cantaba muy bien, empezó a tararear una canción llamada el Secreto de las Doxys, de las brujas de McBeth que a Ron le encantaba **(N/A: La canción en realidad se llama el Secreto de las Tortugas y es de los delincuentes, un grupo de mi ciudad, a la que por cierto nombran en la canción, que me encanta ) **y a partir de ahí empezaron a hablar sobre música y eso radicó en muchos otros temas que hicieron que Pansy dejara de ver a la comadreja para ver a Ron y que Ron dejara de ver a la princesa de hielo para ver a Pansy. Llevaban hablando como dos horas hasta que escucharon un ruido procedente de un aula cercana. Ron se puso un dedo sobre los labios y le susurró a su compañera que no hiciera ruido porque así no le darían tiempo a los infractores para escapar y les podrían pillar _in fraganti. _entonces ambos se asomaron y vieron a una pareja haciendo el amor. La chica era una Slytherin llamada Mary Ann Sullivan y el chico … ¡era Zabinni!. Los dos amantes dieron a coro un grito de placer y cuando Zabinni se quitó de encima de la chica comenzaron a vestirse mientras se seguían acariciando y besando indecentemente.

-Venga- susurró Ron- vamos a entrar- Entonces escuchó un sollozo detrás suya y unos pasos que se alejaban corriendo- ¡Parkinson!- susurró y salió corriendo tras ella hasta que la alcanzó en el balcón de una torre donde la chica se había parado a llorar amargamente.- Parkinson ¿Estás bien?

-Soy una idiota- sollozaba ella- pensé … pensé que me quería que estaba conmigo por mí … y pensar que estuve a punto de … de …- se dio la vuelta y se sentó ocultando la cabeza que apoyaba en sus rodillas.

Ron se sentó a su lado y la abrazó haciendo que la chica se apoyara en sus marcados pectorales- tranquila … ya está … no pasa nada … - decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Sí que pasa … me … me … me pidió salir yo … yo le quería … no puedo vivir sin él … soy una estúpida … sabía perfectamente como es … y … y aun así … para qué me pidió salir si me iba a poner los cuernos … y yo como una tonta estuve a punto de acostarme con él … soy … soy lo peor- se abrazó más fuerte a Ron.

-Tranquila. Mira a mí no se me dan muy bien estas cosas pero ese tío es un cabrón y no se merece ni media lágrima tuya. Ese imbécil solo piensa en el sexo y no vale la pena que te pongas así. Eres la niña más linda que he conocido y hoy he descubierto de que en ti hay mucho más de lo que la gente ve. Eres una gran chica, Pansy.

-¿Pansy?

-Ese es tu nombre ¿no?

-Ya pero nunca me habías llamado así …

-Bueno creo que por esta noche podemos dejar de ser enemigos. Y no te preocupes que en cuanto tenga oportunidad le voy a dar una buena tunda- Pansy esbozó una leve sonrisa para volver a esconder la cara en el pecho de Ron y seguir llorando. Entonces Ron le cogió la barbilla dulcemente y se miraron a los ojos- No llores, haz lo que quieras … insúltame, pégame … pero no llores por favor, no puedo verte llorar- cuando Ron dijo esta frase Pansy se abrazó suavemente a su cuello mientras él pasó a acariciarle suavemente la cara. Entonces se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios humedecido por las lágrimas de ella, que poco abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de él se introdujera para que ambos músculos tuvieran un lento y dulce combate- Pansy- dijo Ron nervioso cuando se separaron- lo siento muchísimo pero … yo … yo estoy enamorado de Hermione y pensaba pedirle salir dentro de poco y …

-Shh - la morena le puso un dedo sobre los labios- Por favor ayúdame a olvidar. Sólo esta noche. Yo estoy enamorada de Blaise. Pero por favor esta noche seamos solo tú y yo, Ron y Pansy, por favor ayúdame, como si fuéramos niños que juegan. Juguemos a que nos queremos solo esta noche, a que no existe nada y a que no hay nadie. Tómatelo como un juego y mañana volveré a ser la princesa de hielo de siempre, pero olvidémonos de todo por hoy, solo por esta noche y no te volveré a pedir nada nunca más en mi vida.

-Pues si a este juego se juega con una chica tan preciosa como tú pues juguemos- Dicho esto Ron volvió a besar a la morena que estaba abrazando con un beso igual de dulce que el anterior pero quizá un poco más apasionado y así pasaron la noche, abrazados entre besos y caricias, pero sin que pasara nada más, hasta que cayeron dormidos y amanecieron tumbados boca arriba, abrazados con Pansy apoyada sobre el perfecto torso desnudo de Ron que durante los besos y las caricias se había quitado la camisa y se la había cedido a la chica para que no pasara frío.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-… y eso es lo que pasó- terminó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te besaste con la comadreja? No me lo puedo creer. Ceo me voy a infartar

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¿Quieres que te haga una lista?- el rubio tuvo un momento de arrepentimiento al recordar que él había besado a Granger pero se le pasó enseguida eso era algo totalmente distinto y no tenía nada que ver.

-No, no hace falta, no te molestes. De todas maneras no me habría enrollado con él si no hubiera visto a Blaise tirarse a esa zorra de Sullivan …

-Pansy yo … yo sabía lo que había pasado entre Blaise y Sullivan …- dijo el ojigris cabizbajo

-¿Qué?- la chica se paso las manos por los ojos para no echarse a llorar. No solo la había traicionado el chico que ella amaba sino que también la había traicionado su mejor amigo. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Draco? Pensé que podía confiar en ti.

-Esa fue mi primera reacción, ir a contártelo. Pero Blaise me hizo jurar con un pacto de sangre que no te diría nada.

-¿Y como es que ahora estás rompiendo el juramento, si es inquebrantable?

-No lo he roto. Tú lo has descubierto sola así que técnicamente no he traicionado a Blaise pero me siento muy mal por no haberte podido decir nada.

-No pasa nada, Draco, lo entiendo- Pansy se fue con la cabeza alta y sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad hacia su habitación.

-Pansy espera …- pero la chica no se volvió y se metió en el cuarto de las chicas donde Draco estaba seguro de que Pansy estaría llorando amargamente y él no podría subir a consolarla por el hechizo que impedía que los chicos subieran al dormitorio de las chicas.

11:54 p.m. Hermione estaba dispuesta a leer un rato antes de dormir cuando Lavender y Ginny irrumpieron en la estancia muy agitadas.

-Mione- dijo Lavender entrecortadamente- Necesitamos que vayas un momento al baño de las niñas abandonado. Nos han dicho que Myrtle la llorona ha hecho un estropicio y como tú tienes confianza con ella quieren que vayas.

-Sí, un momento- dijo la castaña incorporándose- voy a coger la bata y …

-¡¿La bata?!- exclamó Ginny haciendo un gesto de dolor- amiga mía ¿qué te tengo dicho?- continuó poniendo una voz filosófica.

-No lo sé. Me tienes dichas tantas cosas que …

-Que te arregles para cada ocasión.

-Pero esto es una urgencia y …

-Y nada- continuó Lavender- Anda ponte esto- le dio una falda de tablas vaquera y una camiseta naranja con unas rajas el las mangas que eran anchitas y eso hacía que se le vieran los brazos.

En cuanto Hermione se vistió y se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Lavender hizo que se parara.

-¿Es que no piensas maquillarte?- le preguntó la castaña a Hermione

-Maquillarme para …

-Para ir mona, por ejemplo- contestó Ginny

-Pero …

-Pero nada- continuó Lavender- a maquillarse se ha dicho y con un golpe de varita hizo que los utensilios de maquillaje empezaran a pintar a Hermione, no excesivamente claro, mientras que Ginny cogió un poco del contenido del frasco que les había regalado Mitsabel y se lo puso a su amiga en el pelo que empezó a moldearse hasta formar un peinado informal pero precioso al fín y al cabo.

-Ya estás lista - dijeron las muchachas a coro

-Y vosotras locas. Bueno me voy antes de que se inunde el colegio …

Hermione corrió hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona para ver que había pasado pero cuando llegó lo encontró todo en perfecto estado. Entonces un avioncito de papel le golpeó la cabeza y en cuanto se lo desenganchó del pelo dispuesta a arrugarlo y tirarlo este es liberó de sus manos y se desenvolvió diciendo "sigue el camino de tu corazón" _"que siga el camino de mi corazón, vaya tontería" _pensó la chica pero cuando se dio la vuelta una losa amarilla con forma de corazón apareció frente a ella, la pisó y apareció otra delante y otra y otra y otra y otra más y fue siguiendo los corazones amarillos hasta que llegó a la torre de Astronomía. Abrió la puerta le embriagó un dulce aroma y empezó a sonar la canción Te Regalo de Carlos Baute. Cuando terminó de sonar Hermione estaba muy extrañada no sabía quien había puesto tan bonita esa torre y qué significaba la canción hasta que vio acercarse a ella al pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño.

-Mione esta canción expresa todo lo que siento por ti- dijo el chico adquiriendo el color de su pelo en las mejillas- Eres la persona más importante para mi y sé que si estoy contigo puedo ser la mejor persona del mundo porque tú eres la que hace que mi corazón vaya lento y rápido al mismo tiempo y la única que puede hacerlo latir. Siempre te he querido y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia porque sé que no puedo estar un minuto sin verte, sin sentirte, sin oír tu voz … Te quiero muchísimo, Mione, dime que sí. Sé que me moriré si no lo haces por favor di que sí.

-Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia- dijo emocionada abrazándose al chico- Ron llevo años queriéndote y tú nunca te has dado cuenta. Siempre nos estábamos peleando y yo me arrepentía mucho tras las peleas pero ahora y aquí te aseguro que tú también eres la persona más importante para mí que si tú no estás me falta el aire y que solo me peleaba contigo para que estuvieras pendiente de mi y que me miraras. Y quería pedirte perdón por haberme enrollado con Krum, solo quería darte celos y al final …

-No pasa nada, eres tú la que tiene que perdonarme a mí … yo siempre te reprochaba que hubieras estado con él pero lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y que nada podrá con nosotros. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- dicho esto el abrazo se estrechó para que el amor de la pareja se sellara con un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez con mordisquitos al labio del otro acompañados de suaves caricias que Hermione le hacía a Ron en el pelo y que Ron le hacía a Hermione en la espalda por debajo de la camiseta mientras bajaba para acariciar el culo de su nueva novia. Nada más llegar a esta zona de la chica un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban corriendo haciendo que la pareja interrumpiera el beso separándose y haciendo que Ron pensara inmediatamente … _"Pansy …" _


	4. ¿Yo celoso? ¡Qué va!

Capítulo 4: ¿Yo celoso? ¡qué va!

_El abrazo se estrechó para que el amor de la pareja se sellara con un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez con mordisquitos al labio del otro acompañados de suaves caricias que Hermione le hacía a Ron en el pelo y que Ron le hacía a Hermione en la espalda por debajo de la camiseta mientras bajaba para acariciar el culo de su nueva novia. Nada más llegar a esta zona de la chica un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban corriendo haciendo que la pareja interrumpiera el beso separándose y haciendo que Ron pensara inmediatamente … "Pansy …" _

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Hermione- parecía como un puñetazo

-Sí- confirmó Ron tragando saliva- que raro ¿verdad?

-Sí pero deberíamos comprobar que no sea ningún alumno que esté levantado a horas que no debería.

-No lo creo. Además nosotros tampoco deberíamos estar aquí- Ron acercó a su novia hacia sí con una seductora sonrisa.

-Ventajas de ser prefectos P- dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo- Pero eso sí, deberíamos tener cuidado de que no nos encuentre nadie.

-No problem, he hablado con Anthony y con Hanna para que no nos regañen si nos encuentran y para que se aseguren de que no nos encuentre nadie.

-Mmm, entonces … ¿Te tengo para mí solita toda la noche?

-Solo y exclusivamente para ti- el pelirrojo tomó la cara de Hermione y volvió a besarla y pasaron toda la noche en la romántica estancia hablando, abrazándose, besándose y disfrutando de sus primeras horas como pareja hasta que amaneció y tuvieron que volver a la sala común para ducharse y vestirse, aunque no tenían mucha prisa porque al ser sábado no tenían clase.

Una vez allí se dieron un besito corto y cada uno subió a sus respectivas habitaciones donde a Hermione la esperaban Lavender, Ginny y Luna, (Parvati y Padma estaban en su casa), para que les contara la noche con todo detalle y a Ron le pasaba algo parecido en su habitación pero los que hacían el interrogatorio eran Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

Después de los interrogatorios a la nueva pareja todos se ducharon, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Allí en el gran comedor estaba Pansy y un grupo de amigas charlando con Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Ron la veía normal pero no se quitaba de la cabeza que ella había sido la que había dado un puñetazo en la puerta de la torre. Su teoría se confirmó aún más cuando la chica que estaba muy risueña levantó la mirada y cuando le vio de la mano de Hermione se le cambió la cara por completo a una expresión tristona y volvió a bajar la mirada para quedarse cabizbaja.

-Ron … Ron … ¡despierta!- el pelirrojo sintió un codazo de Harry en las costillas- ¿qué estás mirando?

-Mmm … nada déjalo …- Ron se integró en la charla que sus amigos mantenían tan animadamente, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en la morena de ojos azules que reía con sus amigos tres mesas más allá, su pelo largo, liso y suave, su tez morena tan delicada como la porcelana, sus ojos azul oscuro, sus labios, sus besos … sí … sus besos, esos besos que desde que los había probado casi no le dejaban dormir por las noches. El muchacho tenía tremendo lío en la cabeza. Por una parte quería a Hermione y quería estar con ella pero por otra parte, no sabía por qué necesitaba volver a besar a Pansy y acariciar su pelo y mirar sus ojos todo el rato que quisiera.

Pasó un ratito y los chicos decidieron irse por un lado y las chicas por otro. Ron y Hermione se despidieron con un breve piquito y se fueron cada uno con sus respectivos amigos pero entonces el pelirrojo vio algo que le inquietó y decidió separarse de su grupo. Pansy iba sola y torcía por un pasillo vacío. Era una oportunidad única para hablar con ella y ¿explicarle?

-Parkinson, espera- la detuvo

La chica se dio la vuelta apartándose su larga melena negra de la cara -¿Querías algo?

-Sí … bueno … esto verás … yo …

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- sonrió la muchacha acercándose al él

-No bueno … Verás quería decirte que … qué no te enfades porque esté saliendo con Hermione

-¿Qué? Weasley, ya lo hablamos aquel día tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía … ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?

-Pues a que sé que fuiste tú la que nos vio en la torre de astronomía cuando le pedí salir y nos estábamos besando … y también sé que diste un puñetazo en la puerta y saliste corriendo.

-¿Y eso cuando fue?

-No disimules, lo sabes muy bien. Fue anoche en la torre de astronomía.

-Ron, yo no fui. Yo estaba en la sala común de Slytherin discutiendo con Zabinni. Él mismo te lo podría confirmar pero creo que antes os mataríais el uno al otro …

-¿Qué? Entonces no fuiste tú

-No

-Si no fuiste tú ¿quién fue?

-Pues no lo sé, pero puede haber sido uno de los múltiples admiradores de tu noviecita- comentó la chica con un deje de celos en la voz, no por los admiradores de Hermione, sino por el novio de esta.

-¿Múltiples admiradores? ¿Qué dices?

-Pues que no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero este curso la sabelotodo tiene a más de uno inundando el pasillo de babas. No entiendo por qué pero bueno …

-Hermione … Hermione no tiene admiradores … su novio soy yo …

-Puede … pero eso no significa que el resto de Hogwarts hayan perdido los ojos de la cara … es más hasta los Slytherins se han dado cuenta de lo que ha desarrollado la chica … yo qué tú me andaría con cuidado … en el desayuno no se la veía tan enamorada como a ti y esa chica no es nada tonta … no me extrañaría verte con la cabeza como la del padre de Bambi … no sé si me entiendes … Pero bueno eso no es algo de mi incumbencia así que me marcho. Chao nene- y tras decir esto le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue meneando las caderas de forma muy sexy.

"_Hermione no me pondría los cuernos. Ella no es así. No sería capaz. Además me quiere, siempre me ha querido … ella … ella me lo dijo …"_ pensaba un dudoso pelirrojo.

Mientras esto sucedía Hermione caminaba por los jardines. Sus amigas habían decidido hacer una especie de picnic improvisado junto al lago negro y le había tocado a ella ir a las cocinas cuando habían echado a suertes quién iría por la comida le tocó a ella. Ya había llegado a los muros del castillo tenía que dar un pequeño rodeo y llegaría a la puerta de entrada pero de repente una mano fuerte agarró su brazo y tiró de ella y la puso contra la pared aprisionándola entre el muro de piedra sobre el que estaba apoyada, el cuerpo de Malfoy frente a ella y los brazos del rubio impidiéndola escapar por los lados.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- gritó la chica intentando apartar uno de los brazos que la ponían entre la espada y la pared- déjame en paz

-¿Hay algún problema, Granger?- preguntó el chico con una voz seductora y con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-No ninguno- contestó ella sarcástica- quizá que no me gusta que mis enemigos me aprisionen contra las paredes.

-¿Yo te estoy aprisionando?

-Noooo …- la chica seguía con su sarcasmo- ¿Cómo le llamas tú a esto?

-Mmm … Ah sí, es verdad … ¿Pero qué pasaría si no quisiera dejar de aprisionarte?

-Que de la patada que te daría en cierta zona, te quedarías sin poder reproducirte ni disfrutar de ello durante el resto de tu vida …

-Vaya … no creo que eso te interesara, Granger

-Pruébame …

-Sólo te soltaré cuando obtenga lo que he venido a buscar.

-Malfoy, ahora no puedo besarte. Voy a comer y no me apetece vomitar …

-Luego soy yo el creído …

-En serio. Dime que narices quieres y lárgate, hurón.

-¿Qué coño hacías anoche enrollándote en la torre de Astronomía con la comadreja Weasley?

-Fuiste tú … fuiste tú el que nos vio … el que dio el puñetazo en la puerta.

-¡Premio al canto! ¬¬ muy aguda, Granger ¬¬

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías allí espiando?- le gritó ella cabreada

-No te lo creas tanto. Para espectáculos vomitivos ya tengo a Crabbe y Goyle con sus novias …

-¿Esos dos gorilas tienen novia?

-Sí, Millicent Bulstrode y su hermana Caitriona, que está en 5º. Por eso ya no voy nunca con ellos, nunca se me ha dado muy bien tocar el violín.

-Amm … OK. Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Qué hacías allí espiando?

-Has cambiado tú, pero te vi andando por los pasillos mirando al suelo. Parecía que estabas buscando algo- _"Así que nadie más veía los corazoncitos …" _pensó la chica- y no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza pero me dio el punto de seguirte. Después vi todo ese espectáculo patético y todo el discursito ridículo de ese piojoso y como eras capaza de besar a esa masa pobretona y asquerosa.

-Pues resulta que esa masa pobretona y asquerosa es mi novio así que cuidadito con lo que dices, Malfoy, o si no …

-O si no … ¿qué?- Draco acortó la distancia- Le dirás a tu novio lo bien que nos lo pasamos en la ronda tras la caída …

-O te cambiaré la cara para que parezcas un troll de forma que ni tu papi te reconocería, aunque pensándolo bien … tu inteligencia es parecida … quizá sí te reconozcan.

-No me provoques Granger … No quiero volverte a ver besando a Weasley. Estás advertida …

-O si no … ¿qué? ¿se puede saber a qué vienen estos reclamos? Yo puedo besar a mi novio cuando me dé la gana. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer ¿te enteras? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-El que está en tu cabeza todo el tiempo … igual que en la del resto de chicas- dicho esto la besó pero Hermione respondió al beso con un mordisco que le hizo sangre en el labio del chico y le dio un empujón librándose de su "prisión"

-JÁ … no me hagas reír huroncito … ¿que yo no soy la excepción? No tienes tú fe … y no me vuelvas a besar. Ya te he dicho que vomitar no es una de mis aficiones preferidas.- dicho esto comenzó a andar pero tras dar un par de pasos se dio la vuelta antes de continuar para decir- y no te pongas celoso hurón, debes aceptar que no eres el mejor de Hogwarts. Además ya eres imbécil, creído e insoportable … no añadas acosador a la lista … Sayonara baby.

"_Yo no estoy celoso de esa comadreja y menos por esa estúpida sabelotodo y no vas a ser la excepción sangre sucia … eso te lo juro …" _pensaba el iracundo ojigris.

Pasó todo el fin de semana y el lunes y por fin apareció Padma en clase, pero Parvati todavía no había ido a clase. Parecía ser que la madre de las gemelas tenía una enfermedad mágica bastante rara. Padma se concentraba en los estudios para despejar la cabeza y no estar tan preocupada como le había dicho su padre, pero Parvati no era capaz de ello y no se concentraba en los libros.

-No te preocupes Parvati- le dijo Seamus, que era su mejor amigo, cuando la encontró llorando en un aula vacía- No será tan grave. Además mi madre trabaja en San Mungo y le he pedido que esté pendiente de tu madre todo lo que pueda.

-¿Tu madre es sanadora, Seamus? No lo sabía- preguntó la chica con sus bonitos ojos negros brillando a causa de las lágrimas

-No. Pero es enfermera y me va a tener al corriente de todo lo que digan los médicos. Así que si hay algo que tu padre no te quiera contar, lo sabrás. Además me ha dicho que seguramente sea por el mordisco de gnomo. No es nada grave

-Gracias, Seamus. Eres tan bueno conmigo. No tengo palabras para agradecerte. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti pídemelo sin reparos.

-Bueno- sonrió él- hay un par de cosas que se me ocurren pero que quizá no te gustarían- le guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias!- la hindú sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar al chico.

Seamus suspiró y pensó _"sí … un amigo … un simple y llano amigo … el mejor. Pero solo un amigo …"_

Esa noche Ginny había quedado con Luna. La última le había pedido a la pelirroja que la ayudara a buscar canenis paticortos,unos supuestos bichitos rojos que vivían en los árboles. Ginny no creía en la existencia de estos seres pero su amiga se lo había pedido con unos ojitos que no fue capaz de negarse. Habían quedado a unos 10 metros del sauce boxeador y Luna llegó un poco tarde con su siempre aire soñador.

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

-Me costó deshacerme de Goldstein. Parecía que sabía lo que tenemos planeado porque no dejaba de hablar conmigo y no podía irme delante de las narices de un prefecto …

-Bueno acabemos con esto … ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¿Quieres ir al bosque prohibido?

-Ni loca.

-Pensé que los Gryffindors erais valientes …

-Pero una cosa es ser valiente y otra un suicida. Si hay que ir al bosque voy sin problemas pero ahora no es estrictamente necesario.

-Está bien. Empecemos por los alrededores del campo de quidditch ¿vale?

-OK

Estuvieron varias horas buscando canenis paticortos pero, evidentemente, no encontraron ninguno y a pesar de las objeciones de Luna, volvieron al castillo, ya que Ginny no estaba dispuesta a tener ojeras al día siguiente.

Ginny acompaño a Luna hasta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw para asegurarse de que la rubia se escabullía para continuar la infructuosa búsqueda. Pero ella sí que se escabulló, para darse un baño largo y relajante.

Llegó al cuarto de baño y curiosamente la enorme bañera ya estaba llena. Mejor para ella, así no tendría que esperar hasta que se llenara la bañera. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó perfectamente doblada en uno de los banquitos de mimbre que había en la estancia. Se zambulló en la bañera, que era más bien como una piscina, tirándose de cabeza. Hizo tres largos, ida y vuelta, y paró apoyándose de espaldas en el bordillo. De pronto escuchó un aplauso que procedía de su izquierda.

-Vaya Weasley, no sabía que nadaras tan bien. Además la exhibición ha sido mucho mejor al haberte podido ver desnuda … no sabía que tuvieras ese cuerpo- dijo el espectador, que también bañándose, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Zabinni?!- chilló la pelirroja cogiendo toda la espuma que podía y cubriéndose el pecho cruzándose de brazos.


	5. La Fiesta de Halloween

Capítulo 5: La fiesta de Halloween.

_-Vaya Weasley, no sabía que nadabas tan bien. Además la exhibición ha sido mucho mejor al haberte podido ver desnuda __…__ no sabía que tuvieras ese cuerpo- dijo el espectador , que también estaba bañándose, mirándola de arriba abajo._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí Zabinni?!- chilló la pelirroja cogiendo toda la espuma que podía y cubriéndose el pecho cruzándose de brazos._

-Bueno, en realidad soy yo el que debería preguntar. No por nada, pero eres tú la que has venido a interrumpir mi baño- dijo el moreno tranquilamente mientras se acercaba despacio a la chica.

-¡No te acerques, sapo asqueroso!- le gritó la muchacha algo asustada, pero sin demostrarlo ni por un segundo.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, fulminándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible- dijo- ¿Tú crees que después de que te me has puesto en bandeja te voy a dejar escapar así de fácil? Lo llevas claro pecosa …

-Déjame en paz- ya la había arrinconado contra el borde de la tina- te lo advierto …- Blaise ya estaba pegado a ella y había escondido la cabeza entre el hombro izquierdo y el blanco cuello de la pelirroja, absorbiendo su rico aroma a vainilla- ve … ve … vete Zabinni, déjame tranquila- Ginny ya tartamudeaba pues aparte de estar palpando el perfecto torso del Slytherin, que dejaba babeando a más de una, el muchacho estaba acariciándole el cuello con los labios pero sin besarla, cosa que le daba bastante placer- Vete, no … no te acerques- pero Ginny en realidad no estaba segura de la veracidad de su petición porque el chico comenzó a acariciar su espalda con las yemas de los dedos haciéndole cosquillas. Continuó con las caricias también por la barriga, los brazos y las piernas de la chica pero sin tocarle ni los pechos, que estaban cubiertos por los brazos, ni su sexo, lo cual hacía que ella se sintiera rara pues se estaba olvidando de quién era él y enloquecía por lo que le hacían sentir esas caricias improvisadas. De pronto el chico detuvo la exploración del cuerpo de Ginny y con un dedo comenzó a delinear la forma de su cara, recorriendo su frente, sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios … La pelirroja se sentía morir, Zabinni parecía un experto en satisfacer a una mujer. La mano del chico volvió a bajar y llegó al muslo de ella, lo acarició un poco y comenzó a ascender mientras la masajeaba, pero cuando llegó a la ingle, Ginny se acordó de quien era y se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de hacerlo con un Slytherin y entonces le soltó una sonora bofetada.

-Auch- el chico se puso la mano en la mejilla golpeada- ¿Eso a qué viene?

-A que te he dicho que me dejaras en paz y no lo has hecho.

-Pues no parecía molestarte mucho que no te dejara en paz …

-Pues mira por dónde, te equivocabas- dicho esto se escabulló buceando por debajo de uno de los brazos de Blaise hasta un borde de la bañera desde el que pudo alcanzar su varita- _¡Accio toalla!_- la chica se envolvió en una toalla y se fue hacia unas duchas que había a unos 20 metros de la bañera y se encerró en una de ellas para terminar su baño interrumpido.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que habíamos empezado?- preguntó Blaise junto a la puerta de la ducha en la que había entrado Ginny.

-Bueno … tienes dos opciones …

-¿Cuáles? Porque como sea lo que estoy pensando entro ahí del tirón.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Pues las dos opciones son: O te das una ducha de agua fría o terminas tú solito.

Blaise desistió y se marchó de allí pues su intención tampoco era violar a nadie y cuando llegó a su habitación eligió la segunda opción que le había dado Ginny pues la chica le había dejado con unas ganas increíbles de tirársela, como él mismo diría, y no pensaba coger un resfriado por esa pelirroja.

-¡Chicas, levantaos! ¡Venga, arriba!- gritaba Lavender, que siempre solía ser la primera en levantarse, a sus amigas la mañana de Halloween.

-¿Qué pasa que has decidido matarnos de cansancio?- le reprochó Parvati, la más dormilona, abrazándose a la almohada y escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

-Parvati tiene razón- apoyó Hermione a pesar de que ella ya había salido de la cama y se estaba poniendo la bata- ¿qué necesidad hay de levantarnos a estas horas?

-¿No queréis ir a Hogsmeade o qué?- preguntó la castaña con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos marrón oscuro- además hay que comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de esta noche.

-¡Eso, eso!- gritó Ginny, que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación de sus amigas, emocionada- tenemos que ser las más guapas de Hogwarts.- además en nuestro grupo hay para todos los gustos: dos morenas, dos castañas, una rubia y una pelirroja, así que a quien no le gustemos no está en la acera correcta XD - las demás rieron

-¿Pero, qué tiende diferente esta fiesta?- preguntó la voz de Parvati desde debajo de las sábanas.

-Parv, ¿tu no tendrás memoria de pez por casualidad?- dijo Ginny

-No ¬¬ pero a estas horas de la mañana no soy persona.

-Floja- susurró la pelirroja- ¿No te acuerdas de que este año hay una fiesta de disfraces en el gran comedor?

-Cierto, cierto ¿y eso es un aliciente para que me despiertes?

-Cállate y levanta- después de que Hermione dijera esto todas se pusieron a hacerle cosquillas a la hindú.

Un rato después las chicas estuvieron listas y bajaron al gran comedor y tras un rico desayuno se reunieron en la puerta del castillo con Luna y Padma. Juntas fueron a Hogsmeade y aunque Ron se quejó porque quería pasar el día con Hermione las chicas se negaron a dejarla ir pues tenían pensado que fuera "un día de chicas".

Las seis amigas fueron a un nuevo centro comercial mágico que habían abierto a las afueras del pueblo y se había puesto muy de moda, Área Bruja. El sitio era enorme, (aunque por fuera parecía una casa particular, como otra cualquiera, distinguida de las demás por un trébol de cuarto hojas que había sobre la puerta) en la primera planta había todo tipo de tiendas de artilugios mágicos como escobas, libros, varitas, calderos e incluso animales; la segunda planta estaba dedicada a la ropa y a los zapatos, tanto muggle como de magos pues entre los magos jóvenes se llevaba vestir como los muggles; y en la tercera planta había unos cines, una bolera, unos juegos recreativos y una variedad inmensa de restaurantes y cafeterías.

Las chicas se pasaron casi todo el día en la segunda planta, porque aparte de ser unas locas de las compras tenían que comprar los disfraces para esa noche y a la hora de comer se reunieron en la tercera planta con los chicos para comer pero antes de llegar a la mesa donde las esperaban los chicos Lavender aprovechó para ir al baño y como el de las chicas estaba demasiado lleno se metió en el de los chicos.

_-Y me quedo en el infierno porque allí siempre hace bueno y me aprovecho de lo ajeno siempre hambriento y nunca lleno …_(8)- tarareaba con su gran voz

-Otra vez cantando a escondidas- dijo una voz que la sobresaltó.

-¡Luna! Me has asustado ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno yo también me quería retocar un poco ;P, ¿por qué no le demuestras de una vez a todo el mundo la pedazo de voz que tienes?

-Olvidas mi miedo escénico … siempre que me subo a un escenario … no puedo, Luna, es superior a mis fuerzas.

-Esta noche va a haber un karaoke en la fiesta por qué no aprovechas y lo intentas …

-Sólo consigo subirme a un escenario si alguien se sube conmigo, si no me muero ahí mismo

-Pero no tiene sentido que alguien se suba contigo … la cosa es que cantes tu sola y que superes el miedo … ¡Con tu voz ganarías un Grammy!

-No digas tonterías, yo no podría …

-Chica- las llamó Hermione asomándose, pero sin entrar al baño- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis en el baño de chicos? No importa. Venid rápido todos os estamos esperando para empezar a comer. Lav e he pedido lo que querías, una calzone con salsa barbacoa y sin champiñones.

-Muy bien Hermione tu pregunta y contéstate sola sin necesitar a nadie xD- bromeó la castaña de ojos negros con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro- Gracias por pedirme la comida enseguida vamos.

-¿Vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho?- preguntó la rubia

-Ni lo sueñes- y dicho estolas tres chicas salieron riendo del baño masculino sin percatarse de que un par de grandes ojos negros lo habían visto todo y que su dueño por supuesto lo había oído todo.

El grupo comió y entraron en los recreativos donde se lo pasaron muy bien. Pero empezó a caer la tarde y tuvieron que volver al colegio para ducharse y ponerse los disfraces.

Una vez que fue de noche todos los alumnos bajaron al gran comedor dispuestos a pasárselo de lujo. Todo el sector masculino del colegio se quedó muy impresionado en cuanto en el comedor hizo su aparición el sexteto de oro. Hermione iba de vampiresa con un vestido ajustado totalmente negro con un brazo con una tiranta y el otro brazo de manga larga y con la falda corta por delante y larga por detrás, además con un hechizo había hecho que sus colmillos crecieran un poquito y se volvieran puntiagudos, iba pintada con sombra negra en los ojos y un pintalabios de este mismo color y como los vampiros son pálidos no se había puesto colorete pero se había colocado un par de gotitas de sangre falsa en las comisuras de los labios; Ginny iba de diablesa con un traje rojo y negro muy sexy que contrastaba con su pelo y llevaba unos cuernitos rojos, una colita acabada en punta de flecha y un pequeño tridente e iba pintada con sombra negra en los ojos, los labios del color de su pelo y muy poco colorete; Luna iba de banshee con un vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta gracias a una especie de arañazos que también había en las mangas, iba pintada con una raya negra acabada en un rabillo con ramificaciones muy chulas y los labios rojo pasión; Lavender iba de payasa, llevaba pantalón ajustado verde pistacho con una faldita corta multicolor por encima y un top, también multicolor, que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto, en el pelo llevaba extensiones de colores a modo de mechas e iba pintada con los labios color naranja claro con purpurina, y en un ojo tenía un rombo amarillo de purpurina con una raya negra cruzando el ojo en vertical, parecía una estrella de rock; Parvati iba de elfa oscura vestida con un pantalón pirata negro y un corsé del mismo color con una camisa blanca que enseñaba los hombros por debajo, llevaba además un bastón negro con adornos muy intrincados y acabado en una gran piedra verde esmeralda e iba pintada con sombra negra y los labios de un color muy oscuro y dos mechas blancas muy gordas en los dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara y pequeñitas por el flequillo; y Padma iba de elfa blanca con la versión en blanco del disfraz de su hermana (con la camisa negra, el bastón dorado con la piedra roja como un rubí y las mechas moradas) y con una sombra dorada y los labios rosados, parecía un verdadero ángel.

Por fin comenzó la fiesta todo el mundo bailaba, bebía y se divertía. Y nuestras chicas estaban triunfando y se habían dispersado en grupitos pequeños, aunque Hermione por supuesto estaba bailando con su Frakenstein favorito (N/A: sí, vale no sé como se escribe XD pero espero que todo el mundo lo haya entendido aunque esté escrito a lo cateto …), es decir, Ron.

Pasó un rato y las chicas se reunieron en la barra para tomar algo y contarse qué tal llevaban la fiesta para luego seguir bailando juntas:

-Bueno chicas, ¿novedades en el frente?- preguntó Ginny con picardía

-Ni que esto fuera una guerra- se asombró Luna

-Bueno no es una guerra, pero sí una cacería … ¡De chicos!- todas rieron ante el comentario- Venga enserio ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?, A ti ni te pregunto Herms … parece que te han pegado con superglue a la boca de mi hermano.

-Qué quieres que te diga, debe ser algo que tenéis los Weasley en la sangre porque me parece que Harry quiere hacer lo mismo con respecto a ti … sí casi se le cae la espada cuando te vio (Harry iba de pirata)- todas rieron excepto Luna que esbozó una tímida y falsa sonrisa- ¿y las demás?

-Yo solo he estado bailando con Seamus … y sí me estoy divirtiendo mucho - dijo Parvati al ver las expresiones cada vez más sonrientes de sus amigas- y no … no va a pasar nada, solo somos amigos.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes cariño porque Seamus está- Padma se mordió el labio- Uff … madre mía … quién lo cogiera …

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo Padma …- sonrió Luna.

-¿Qué? Solo disfruto de la vida hago lo que quiero y con quién quiero … Carpe Diem hermanas- contestó la morena haciendo una V con los dedos.

-Tienes razón Padma, ¡esa es la actitud!- apoyó Ginny, que parecía el alma gemela de Padma, pues las dos eran iguales

-¿Y tú Luna? Qué tal llevas la fiesta …

-Muy bien me lo estoy pasando genial con todo el mundo.

-¿Y tú Lav?- volvió a preguntar Parvati, esta vez a su amiga castaña.

-Bueno llevo un rato bailando con Dean y bueno … no sé llevamos un rato charlando y tal pero no creo gustarle … soy muy insignificante para él.

-¿Pero qué dices?- dijo Hermione- No seas tonta … eres guapísima y más de un chico de la fiesta se ha quedado boquiabierto mirándote.

-Ya porque iba con vosotras … pero bueno ese no es el caso … hemos venido a divertirnos así qué vamos a bailar y …

-Eh Brown- Lavender no pudo terminar su frase porque un chico moreno de ojos negros disfrazado de ángel negro se había acercado y la había interrumpido- Puedes venir un momento.

-¿Qué quieres Nott?- preguntó la chica extrañada, pues nunca había hablado con la serpiente aparte de un par de palabras en clase y poco más …

-A ver, ¿te sabes Someday we'll know de Mandy Moore?

-¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada- me encanta esa canción ¿por qué?

-Ah vale perfecto, entonces vas a cantar conmigo- dicho esto dio un paso adelante y cogió a la Gryffindor del brazo y tiró de ella obligándola a caminar hacia el escenario.

-¿Qué? no, por favor, Nott, espera, no sé cantar, tengo miedo escénico, no …- decía mientras caminaba resistiéndose, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba subida al escenario, la música sonaba y el chico de piel pálida le ofrecía el micrófono entonces la castaña no tuvo más remedio que cantar, aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza:

**L**_: 90 miles outside Chicago _

_Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
2 years later you're still on my mind   
_**T**_: Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
_**Juntos**_: Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Someday we'll know  
_**L**_: if love can move a mountain  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
_**T**_: why the sky is blue  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
why I wasn't meant for you  
_**L**_: Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
_**T**_: Or what the wind says when she cries?  
_**L**_: I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
_**J**_: for the 97th time … Tonight  
Someday we'll know  
_**L**_: if love can move a mountain  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
_**T**_: why the sky is blue  
_**J**___Someday we'll know  
why I wasn't meant for you  
Someday we'll know  
_**T**_: why Samson loved Delilah  
_**J**___One day I'll go  
_**L**_: dancin' on the moon  
_**J**___Someday you'll know  
that I was the one for you  
_**L**_: I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
_**T**_: I watched the stars crash in the sea  
_**L**_: If I could ask God just one question  
_**J**_: why aren't you here with me  
tonight?  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
_**T**_: if love can move a mountain  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
_**L**_: why the sky is blue  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
why I wasn't meant for you  
Someday we'll know _

**T**_: why Samson loved Delilah  
_**J**_: One day I'll go  
_**L**_: dancin' on the moon  
_**J**_: Someday we'll know  
That I was the one for you! _

En principio Lavender estaba muy cortada, con los brazos cruzados y casi sin moverse pero poco a poco Nott le fue inspirando confianza y se soltó interpretando la canción como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y dejó a todos impresionados pues poca gente sabía que la castaña tenía esa voz, y como broche de oro acabaron el uno frente al otro con la frente y la nariz pegadas a la del otro sintiendo sus respectivas respiraciones y mirando los oscuros ojos ajenos, momento que Lavender rompio con una risa muda y se apartó dispuesta a salir del escenario, pero Nott se lo impidió y antes de soltarla dijo:

-¡Y decía que no sabía cantar!- dicho esto todo el publico dio un enorme y estruendoso aplauso que el moreno secundó tras darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica que bajó corriendo del escenario para reunirse con Luna que era la persona más feliz del mundo porque su amiga había cantado, no lo había hecho sola pero era un comienzo …

Lavender y Luna fueron a pedir unas copas, que aunque ya habían cogido cierto puntito tenían sed y decidieron buscar al resto de chicas pero todas estaban demasiado ocupadas, Padma estaba enrollándose con Justin Finch-Fletchey, Parvati y Ginny estaban bailando con unos chicos muy guapos y no parecían querer ser interrumpidas y Hermione no estaba allí porque, según les había dicho Ron, había ido a buscar la varita para deshacerse de los colmillos que la incomodaban. Entonces decidieron pasear por la fiesta a ver a quien se encontraban. Bailaron con mucha gente, amigos y amigas de todas las casas, hasta que los encontraron: Un pirata y Harry Potter y Dean Thomas justo frente a ellas. Harry y Luna enseguida se pusieron a hablar y a bailar juntos, por lo que Lavender y Dean por no quedarse solos mirándoles como dos tontos también se pusieron a bailar juntos.

-Estás muy guapa, Lunita- dijo Harry con una seductora voz.

-Gracias … mmm bueno … esto … ¿y Ginny?

-Gin, no es el único tema de conversación ¿sabes?. Además tú deberías saberlo, para eso es tu amiga.

-Ya bueno pero hace un buen rato que no la veo …

-Bueno ¿y tú que tal?

-Bien … bien

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí ¿por qué iba a mentirte?

-Está bien … te creo ;P Tengo sed.

-Pues ve a la barra.

-No me apetece- dijo haciendo un amago de puchero pero con una sonrisa que hacía que Luna perdiera el sentido- me das un poco de tu copa.

-Sí claro … toma- dijo la rubia ofreciéndole el vaso largo.

-No, no pero yo lo prefiero así … dicho esto se inclinó un poco y atrajo la cabeza de Luna hacía la suya juntando sus bocas en un apasionado beso que él forzó y que ambos disfrutaron aunque para ella estuviese prohibido demostrarlo. Por eso aunque se le partió el corazón en diez mil pedacitos empujó al chico poniendo las manos en su perfecto torso y cortó el beso y le propinó una bofetada.

-Ya te he dicho que no puede haber nada entre nosotros Harry Potter. No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer somos amigos y punto ¿está claro?

-Pero Luna, yo …

-No quiero tus excusas, Harry, coqueteas con Ginny y alardeas por ahí de que la quieres y que pronto será tu novia y sin embargo ahora vienes y me besas … tú estás como una cabra chaval … así que me voy. Laven …-la chica se interrumpió al ver que su amiga se estaba besando con Dean mientras bailaban y que no era momento de interrumpirla- … der

-Vaya, parece que nos hemos quedado solos …- dijo un seductor ojiverde

-A ver Potter NO … N - O … dos letras ¿qué parte es la más difícil de entender?- dicho esto se alejó de allí dejando a Harry solo y pronto se unió a un grupo de compañeras de Ravenclaw que dormían en la misma habitación que ella y pasó el resto de la noche divirtiéndose entre amigas.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí (para ser exactos en el baño de prefectos) Hermione terminaba de deshacer el hechizo que había alargado sus colmillos que ya empezaban a resultar bastante incómodos y salía de allí para volver a la fiesta con su novio cuando de pronto un fuerte brazo blanquecino cubierto por una ancha manga negra rodeó su cuello y la obligó a retroceder un poquito hasta chocar con un perfecto torso cuyo dueño la retenía.

-¿Cuál es tu último deseo antes de enfrentarte a la muerte, sangre sucia?- le susurró la grave y seductora voz de Malfoy, que estaba vestido de muerte.

-Suéltame hurón … -dijo ella intentando liberarse pero solo conseguía perder aire, por lo que lo más inteligente era quedarse ahí pegada

-¿Por qué te los quitaste? Estabas muy sexy con esos colmillos … me recuerdan a cuando me mordiste en los jardines …

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo sed.

-¿Sed? Pues bebe agua …- dijo ella cada vez más débil. No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar ante él haciéndose la fuerte. No por nada era el más deseado de Hogwarts y desde que se besaron al pie de la escalera no podía evitar pensar en él a cada rato, mirarle durante las clases que tenían en común o recordar su único beso cuando besaba a Ron … se sentía culpable y por eso simulaba una fuerza y un desprecio que no tenía y por eso lo rechazaba, quería ser fuerte … debía ser fuerte. Pero las copas de más que llevaba encima no ayudaban mucho y cada vez se sentía más débil y dispuesta a dejar todas sus culpabilidades atrás

-No me he explicado muy bien, preciosa- dijo él dándole la vuelta y quedando frente a ella, mientras poco a poco la volvía a meter en el baño de prefectos- no tengo sed de agua, si no de otra cosa- dicho esto se inclinó y le besó el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella intentaba decir algo para impedirlo, pero incomprensiblemente las palabras no brotaban de su boca y un segundo después tampoco lo harían porque Draco ascendió por su cuello y su mentón hasta que llegó a sus labios donde le dio un beso como para pedir permiso y tras un segundo de duda de ella, disipado por unas caricias ascendentes por el muslo, el rubio accedió a la cavidad con su lengua explorando todo asegurándose de que no se dejaba ni el más mísero hueco por visitar , hasta que otra lengua empezó a luchar con la suya haciendo el beso más intenso si era posible.

Entonces Hermione le cortó y se escabulló hacia las duchas para intentar huir de lo que no quería escapar.

-Espera, Malfoy … no debemos esto … no … no está bien … además tú no me gustas … deja ya de acosarme …

-Ya claro … y yo soy moreno natural. No me fastidies Granger. Escóndete si quieres en eso de que te acoso- volvían a estar el uno frente al otro- así no tendrás cargo de conciencia … pero no me digas que no quieres porque eso no se lo cree ni un troll …- ya volvían a estar el uno frente al otro.

-Pero …

-Pero, pero, pero. Deja ya la lógica a todo y haz lo que deseas por un segundo quítate las ganas y olvídalo ¿vale?

-Pero …

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a odiar esa palabra- nada más decir eso atrajo la boca de Hermione hacia la suya y se volvieron a besar primero dulce y luego apasionadamente como si fuera lo último que fuesen a hacer en sus vidas.

-¿¡HERMIONE QUÉ HACES!?

**Olaaaaaaaa!!!!! sí vale sé que tardé un poco en publicar pero es que las vacaciones, las salidas, las fiestas y despues la vuelta a la rutina me han kitao algo de tiempo sorry... bueno pues espero k les guste este capítulo, que no pretendía poner a modo de song fic pero es que me encanta esa canción y no he podido resistirme jejejejejejexD ah y otra cosa tbm se k en este cap no e ablao muxo de Draco y Hermione pero en el siguiente prometo que serán protagonistas absolutos aunk intercale alguna k otra cosilla. gracias a todos los k me leeis 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 bsss(K)(K) Maka **


	6. No ordinary girl

Capítulo 6: No Ordinary Girl. 

_-Pero …_

_-Pero, pero, pero. Deja ya de aplicar la lógica a todo y haz lo que deseas por un segundo, quítate las ganas y olvídalo ¿vale?_

_-Pero …_

_-¿Sabes? Empiezo a odiar esa palabra- nada más decir eso atrajo la boca de Hermione hacia la suya y se volvieron a besar primero dulce y luego apasionadamente como si fuera lo último que fuesen a hacer en sus vidas. _

_-¿¡HERMIONE QUÉ HACES!?_

La furtiva pareja se separó y durante un segundo de sorpresa delante de esa persona de roja cabellera, Hermione reaccionó le dio a Draco un empujón y le propinó una bofetada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Malfoy?- Le espetó haciéndole señas con la cara, esperando que él la entendiera y le siguiera el rollo.

Malfoy hizo una fingida mueca de asco y escupió tras un segundo de duda.- Ya ves …- dijo él con su media sonrisa arrastrando las palabras- Lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por ganar una apuesta …- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de allí sonriendo para sí.

-Arghhh- fingió Hermione sacando la lengua- creo que estaré vomitando durante toda una semana- como se le ocurrió … agh

-¿Estás segura de que el te obligó a besarle por una apuesta?

-Claro Gin¿Cómo podría yo besar a ese muñequito de plástico con la cabeza hueca?- se empezaba a sentir culpable por lo que decidió zanjar el tema de forma rápida- Además¿tú serías capaz de besar a un Slytherin?

-Estuve apunto- dijo Ginny provocando una cara de sorpresa en su amiga castaña- Sí, con Blaise Zabinni, hace unas seis semanas me encontró bañándome y casi pasa lo que nunca querría que pasase …

-¡Ginny!

-No me seas puritana que no me creo que ese beso fuera mentira ;) Mione, tranquila, no te juzgo, solo procura no hacerle daño a mi hermano ¿vale? Si vas a hacer algo déjale primero. Si Ron sufriera, lo intentaría, pero me costaría mucho apoyarte.

-Está bien … Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie: Antes de salir con Ron, en la primera ronda de vigilancia que hice con Malfoy, empezamos a discutir y caímos por las escaleras como ya sabes, pero al pie de esta nos besamos …- esperó unos segundos a que la pelirroja le diera una respuesta que no llegó, por lo que siguió contando- no fue premeditado si no que le dio un impulso extraño y pasó. A partir de ahí no se que narices pasa que no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por ese maldito hurón … es algo … no se como explicarlo … incontrolable … ardiente … ¿me entiendes?

-La verdad es que no me extraña nada … ese hurón está … uff- la pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto y tú ¿al final no besaste a Zabinni?

-Me hice la estrecha … al fin y al cabo es un Slytherin ¿no?;)

-Pero ¿Lo intentó?

-Que va … eso es raro porque me pudo besar perfectamente el cuello y la boca y sin embargo no lo hizo …

-¿Sabes? Es que una vez oí hablar a unas chicas de Slytherin sobre él y resulta que nunca ha besado a una chica

-¿No0o0o0o?O- Ginny abrió desmesuradamente la boca ante esta información.- Mione, estamos hablando de Blaise-putón-Zabinni si se ha tirado a medio colegio … por no decir a colegio y medio …

-No me refiero a eso … no me taches de cotilla pero según lo que escuché, Zabinni no tiene nada de virgen pero resulta que él no quiere besar a nadie. Dicen que él solo besará a la chica a la que él sienta realmente …

-Mmm eso es muy bonito- comentó la pelirroja- pero no se ha quedado precisamente en la abstinencia ¿verdad?- ambas rieron- de todas maneras no creo que yo fuera la chica de su vida como para que él quisiera besarme ) Bueno volvamos a la fiesta, esta buenísima y además he dejado solo a Leo.

-¿Leo¿quién es Leo¿y Harry?- preguntó la sorprendida castaña levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa¿Que eres tú la única que puede tener líos fuera de la ley? ;) es un chico malo de Slytherin de mi curso y está … uff … pero no te preocupes solo es un rollo de una noche no llegaremos muy lejos … pero de todas maneras con Harry ya no es lo mismo … me gusta, pero tantos años detrás suya han acabado por hartarme y además aprecio mucho mi libertad. No quiero perderla …

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny … que voy a hacer contigo- dijo Hermione echándole un brazo a su amiga por el hombro mientras las dos se iban riendo.

Al día siguiente llegó el gran resacón, como lo llamaría Padma, tras haber bebido demasiado en la fiesta pero aún así tanto en los cuartos de los chicos, como en los de las chicas, de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts, tenían lugar los comentarios consecuentes de la fiesta …

En el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor (donde Padma y Luna se habían colado, como de costumbre) :

-¡¡¡Qué fiestazo0o0o0o0!!!- gritó Padma emocionada, mientras las otras hacían gestos de enfado pues a todas les dolía un poco la cabeza (aunque no demasiado P)- Me lo pasé genial.

-¿La razón de eso no se llamará Justin¿No, hermanita?- sonrió Parvati a lo que su hermana respondió con un guiño y sacándole la lengua.

-Pues no … yo no necesito a un tío para divertirme … que sea guapo y que bese genial no significa nada jeje ;P

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien- dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a su amiga- Bueno ¿Y las demás que tal?

-Yo me enrollé con Leo Ablaze- dijo Ginny esperando la reacción de sus amigas con una media sonrisa muy pícara.

-¿Qué¿con ese morenazo de Slytherin?- gritó Padma emocionada- ¡Está buenísimo, Gin¡Qué triunfazo!

Ginny se echó aliento sobre las uñas y seguidamente te rascó el pecho con una media sonrisa triunfante

-Pero Ginny- intervino Luna- ese chico no para de meterse en líos … vale que sea guapo pero no sería mejor que te buscaras a otro …

-Tranquila, Lunita- la rubia se sintió rara con el diminutivo, solo una persona la llamaba así- no va a pasar nada más … solo ha sido un rollo de una noche, no nos vamos a casar. Además tú sabes que me gusta Harry. ;P- No lo dijo muy convencida, pero Luna no lo notó y se entristeció un poco por el comentario, aunque siguió sonriendo … por fuera …- ¿y tú¿Ligaste mucho?

-Qué va, solo se me acercó un chico de … Hufflepuff … pero no pasó nada … prefería bailar con la gente en plan amigos más que otra cosa … ¡Pero Lav sí que ligó!- dijo la rubia haciendo rápidos movimientos con las cejas.

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Parvati sonriendo - todo el mundo pudo ver como entre ella y Nott había un _feeling_ que se cortaba con tijeras

-Vaya, vaya- comentó Hermione- parece que las serpientes triunfan últimamente ¿no, Gin?

-Y que lo digas, Mione, y que lo digas …

-Pues no fue con Nott, listas- sonrió Lavender- fue con Dean

-¿Con Dean?- se sorprendió Padma- Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado jeje

-Ni yo … me lo llegan a decir 5 minutos antes y no me lo creo- comentó la misma Lavender.

-¿Y como fue?- preguntó la curiosa gemela de Ravenclaw

-Pues Luna y Harry se pusieron a charlar y para no quedarme como un tonta mirando me puse a bailar con Dean, cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos abrazados y él empezó a bajar un poco la cabeza …- esperó unos segundos por una reacción de sus amigas que la miraban expectantes- tras unos minutos empezó a rozarme el labio de arriba con su labio de abajo haciéndome cosquillas y así un ratito hasta que por fin me besó …

-Vaya, vaya, vaya … y parecía tonto xD- dijo Padma- Bueno¿Y tú hermanita?

-Pues estuve bailando con un par de chicos muy monos pero, no pasó nada así que volví a bailar con Seamus …

-¿Y?- dijeron todas a coro, expectantes.

-Y nada, ya os he dicho millones de veces que es mi mejor amigo … entre nosotros no hay nada más que eso: una bonita amistad que no me gustaría perder por nada del mundo …

-Pero si salís yo creo que mejoraría ¿no crees?- dijo Ginny

-Habló la que mááááás le gusta comprometerse del mundo- ironizó Parvati- … Ginny si tu lema preferido es "soltera, pero no solterona" ¿Cómo puedes decir que salga con él?

-Bueno yo no soy tú, además Seamus es MUY guapo y no me digas que no te hace tilín …

-Bueno lo confieso … sí, me gusta un poco - risitas nerviosas y divertidas por parte de sus amigas- pero él solo me ve como a una amiga, dudo mucho que quisiera algo más que eso … Bueno y a ti ni te preguntamos ¿no, Herms? Toda la noche con Ron ¿no?

-Pues la verdad es que aparte de mi querido y pesado hermanito, doña no-me-salgo-del-tiesto-ni-aunque-me-tengan-que-matar también ligó- dijo Ginny triunfante

-¿Siiiiiiiii?- dijeron todas a coro muy sorprendidas- cuenta Hermione, cuenta- continuó Luna

-Bueno es un chico de …

-De Slytherin- terminó Ginny ante la vacilación de su amiga- venga Hermione, no seas mojigata y cuéntales de una vez quien más probó tu lengüita anoche- continuó la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa ante las miradas expectantes de sus cuatro amigas restantes.

-Está bien, está bien … fue Draco Malfoy- un _"¿¡¿quéééé ?!?"_ general llenó la estancia.

-¿¡Te enrollaste con la sangre-sucia-Granger, Draco!?- se sorprendió en ese mismo instante, Pansy, pues en ese momento el rubio le estaba contando lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el baño de prefectos.

-Sí bueno, era justo que te lo contara- dijo él despreocupadamente recostado sobre uno de los elegantes sillones de seda verde de su sala común- pero no me hagas reproches que tú también has compartido saliva con quién no debías

-Ya lo sé- dijo Ginny ante el reproche de su amiga, que era el mismo que Draco le acababa de hacer a Pansy- Pero al fin y al cabo Leo no es mi enemigo desde que existe la tierra …

-Pero es igual, al fin y al cabo es Slytherin ¿no?

-¿Y qué que sea Gryffindor?- se defendió Pansy ante la acusación del rubio, que parecía tener telepatía con una castaña unos cuantos pisos más arriba- no tiene nada de malo, vale que las casas estén enfrentadas pero ese no es mi problema, además yo no voy a tener nada más con la comadreja Weasley …

-¿Segura?

-Segura, Draco¿la palabra libertad no te suena de nada? pues es mi palabra preferida, así que tenlo en cuenta … ¿Bueno y qué sientes tú por Granger?

-Bueno … es difícil de explicar …

-Es difícil de explicar pero …- dijo Hermione ante la pregunta de Luna que era la misma que había hecho Pansy, pero con respecto a Malfoy- no sé **(N/A: A partir de aquí voy a poner las iniciales de Draco y Hermione para que no os hagáis un lío con quien habla y con quién no … besitos )**

D: No sé como decirte, es raro … pero siento una cosa por ella que toma el control de mí cada vez que la veo …

H: Yo intento evitarle por todos lo medios porque quiero a Ron pero no sé … es como si una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderara de mí cada vez que se me acerca

D: Me gusta cuando se intenta hacer la dura conmigo … la mayoría de chicas que conozco no se me resisten ni un poquito y para mí no tiene mucho sentido irme con cualquiera que se me ofrezca en bandeja de plata …

H: Además es raro porque yo siempre he intentado acatar las normas al pie de la letra y no hacer nada que estuviese prohibido pero es algo irrefrenable … y lo que más me hace querer dejar de evitarle es el simple hecho de que está prohibido … y además no es normal lo guapo que es, parece hijo de dioses griegos …

D: Dudo mucho que te hayas fijado pero esos ojos tienen una dulzura … como la miel, supongo que por eso tienen ese color … parecen uno de esos libros abiertos que ella se devora sin parar cada vez que puede … me transmiten una calma y una tranquilidad … y a la vez una rebeldía que lucha por salir de esa personalidad tan estricta …

H: Esos ojos … jamás había visto unos ojos iguales … y no me refiero a que haya poca gente con los ojos grises sino que cada vez que me miran me traspasan, me queman como acero fundido, me hacen sentir insegura ante esa mirada chulesca y escrutadora que no resistiría si no fuera porque es un imbécil cada vez que abre la boca …

D: Me hace mucha gracia cada vez que se pica cuando la hago rabiar … Tú sabes que hace mucho que ya dejé el prejuicio de los hijos de muggles (aunque a ellos sí les sigo siendo un poco reacio). Pero de todas maneras no lo entiendo … te lo cuento a ti porque en ti puedo confiar pero creo que estoy intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que solo quería probar sus labios y que con eso se me pasaría, pero no se pasa y es una atracción increíble.

H: Es que aunque parezca fuerte y presuma de mi independencia está metido en mi cabeza … y es que no hago otra cosa que pensar en él … esto se escapa de mis manos …

D: Y cada día ella

H: En todas partes él

D: En las sonrisas de otra gente me sonríe ella

H: Y mi sombra es él

D: En todas partes ella

H: En las miradas de otra gente sé que mira él.

D: Y cada día más … si viene o si va

H: Es como mi gusto …

D: Mi capricho

H: Mi debilidad

D: Es como una incontrolable …

H: Una incontrolable …

D/H: Y ardiente pasión …

-Vaya- suspiró Padma, cuando Hermione hubo acabado de hablar- menuda descripción … cualquiera diría que no te gusta …

-Mione, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer sería replantearte tus sentimientos por Ron …- aconsejó Luna tranquilamente

-Luna tiene razón- intervino Ginny- puede que me pelee mucho con él pero Ron es mi hermano y es muy bueno … no se merece sufrir … no sigas con él si ves que no puedes controlar lo de Malfoy …

-Tranquila Ginny, sé perfectamente que no merezco a Ron y que además tengo que evitar a Malfoy por todos los medios … es un imbécil y lo único que haría al dejarme llevar por esta cosa extraña que siento solo sería aumentarle el ego … y no pienso ser una más de su lista …

-Porque no haces una cosa- aventuró Parvati- Date un tiempo con Ron … no digo que rompáis pero que os distanciéis un poco durante un tiempo … dile que después de estos dos meses necesitas un poco de tiempo y que además te tiene muy preocupada lo que quiera que esté pasando fuera de Hogwarts en la guerra …

-Parv tiene razón …- la pelirroja volvió a tomar la palabra- si no tienes claro lo que sientes por una persona no deberías estar a su lado por compromiso ¿no crees?

-Tenéis razón … mañana mismo hablaré con Ron …- determinó la castaña agradecida por el apoyo y la comprensión que sus amigas le brindaban, sobre todo Ginny, que era la que ella creía que se enfadaría pero que aún así la apoyaba sin dejar de defender a su hermano … por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione se sintió apoyada por amigas de verdad.

Draco paseaba sólo por los jardines del colegio, pasó por el sitió donde hacía varias semanas arrinconó a la castaña de ojos miel, cuando en ese momento y en ese lugar la vio. La veía todos los días pero ese día estaba haciendo algo especialmente raro: llevaba una faldita y un polito blancos con adornos rosas en los bordes de las prendas y unas zapatillas de deporte a conjunto … tenía en la mano una especie de palo largo que se ensanchaba hasta formar una especie de agujero ovalado tapado por una red muy tensa que hacía que una pelotita amarilla fosforito con la que la chica jugaba no lo traspasara. Granger le daba golpes a la pelotita con esa especie de palo haciendo que rebotara contra la pared y que volviera a ella para volver a darle de nuevo. Corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo la pelotita para que no se escapara mientras, Draco veía con admiración como la chica ponía toda su concentración en esa especie de juego que se acababa de inventar. Varias perlas de sudor recorrían su frente haciéndola brillar bajo el ardiente sol … estaba hermosa … realmente hermosa.

Tras un rato en el que Draco la miró si ser visto, ella paró y se sentó en un banco cercano, en el que había una mochila que debía ser suya, respirando con dificultad … se secó con una toalla y se la puso sobre la cabeza a modo de "sábana de fantasma" y se quedó un rato sentada sin hacer nada hasta que …

-¡Allí está el monstruo!- gritó un niño rubio de 1º que se acercaba corriendo seguido de otros cuatro niños más- ¿Preparado monstruo de la toalla¡Disparad el rayo de agua!- los cinco niños sacaron sus varitas y de ellas salieron chorros de agua que le dieron directamente a Hermione. Draco se sorprendió mucho … ¿A qué vendría eso?

-Eh- gritó la chica quitándose la toalla de la cabeza, aunque no apreció extrañarse de la presencia de los cinco chavales- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Cuidado Billoman!- gritó uno de los niños- ¡El monstruo se ha transformado en una chica!

-¡Atención, muchachos!- el chico rubio que iba a la cabeza del grupo volvió a tomar la palabra- Billo alfa, betta, zeta, omega, mucho cuidado

-¿Un monstruo? Venga ya …- Draco rió ante las reacciones de la chica.

-Venga chicos unamos nuestras fuerzas y derrotemos al monstruo- dicho esto los cinco niños empezaron a correr alrededor de Hermione echándole agua con las varitas hasta que se cubrió con la toalla y pareció rendirse ante lo cual los chiquillos gritaron de júbilo pero pararon cuando Hermione se empezó a revolver bajo la toalla.

-Me sorprende que me halláis encontrado Billoman, pero no es suficiente para derrotar al monstruo de la toalla- dijo ella arrastrando las palabras y acercándose amenazadora con la toalla extendida- ahora el monstruo de la toalla os cogerá, renacuajos, y se preparará un rollito de primavera con vosotros

-¡No te tenemos miedo!- gritó el niño rubio pero Hermione se acercaba amenazadora e izo amago de echar la toalla sobre los chavales y entonces los cuatro niños restantes salieron corriendo ante las quejas de su jefe.

Hermione rió cogió sus cosas rápidamente y persiguió a los niños blandiendo su toalla a modo de arma giratoria.

-Jajajaja. ¡Qué divertido! La sangre-sucia es la única que he visto hasta ahora que juegue con los niños chicos.- entonces Draco vio algo en el que hacía unos minutos había estado sentada la castaña. Era una muñequera lila con las iniciales H. G. bordadas, la tomó fuertemente en su mano y decidió quedársela.

Un rato después Draco estaba tomando algo de comer con Blaise y Theo que no paraban de preguntarle qué narices le pasaba cuándo la volvió a ver. Se había cambiado de ropa y parecía que tenía mucha prisa.

-Me tengo que ir, perdonadme, hasta luego- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la puerta del colegio. Los dos morenos, que no sabían por qué se iba tan precipitadamente, se quedaron muy extrañados … ¿Draco … pidiendo disculpas?

El rubio de ojos grises corrió y corrió. Pensó que había perdido la pista de la castaña hasta que escuchó

-Ginny. Lo siento- gritaba

-Mione … has llegado tarde otra vez …

-Lo siento. Estaba jugando al tenis y me olvidé del tiempo

-No veo que sentido le encuentras a un deporte que se juega contra una pared …

-Se juega contra una pareja pero como aquí casi nadie sabe jugar hago que rebote contra la pared y puedo entretenerme si tener que levantarme ni un centímetro en una escoba …

-Bueno, en fin Serafín. Pero aun así has llegado tarde …

-Lo siento Ginny, perdóname, venga si no te enfadas te invito a un batido de chocolate doble.

-Vale … está bien te perdono … pero date prisa o Filch nos verá escaparnos y no me hace ninguna gracia la verdad.

Dicho esto ambas salieron disimuladamente del castillo sin ser vistas exceptuando a un ojigris que acababa de decidir seguirlas …

Una vez en Hogsmeade Hermione y Ginny hicieron muchas cosas, pero Hermione se lo pasó especialmente bien: saludaba amigablemente a todo el que pasaba y jugaba con todos los niños que se encontraba y hacía el tonto riéndose de sí misma (actitud que sorprendió también muchísimo a Draco, que sonreía como nunca lo había hecho cada vez que la veía hacer algo divertido o gracioso), luego fueron a una heladería donde al final no tomaron batidos sino helados pues según la pelirroja tenían mejor pinta a pesar de ser invierno … el rubio que las seguía también se tomó uno mientras miraba atentamente a la castaña que no paraba de sonreír con naturalidad sin percatarse de su presencia; Más tarde estuvieron en casa de una mujer mayor y Hermione fue muy simpática con ella, otras chicas que Draco conocía no se hubieran portado tan bien, además la chica jugó en el jardín con el perrito de esa señora y no le importó tirarse por el jardín y que se le fuera el maquillaje mientras que Ginny charlaba con la mujer, otras chicas ni se hubieran acercado al chucho; luego estuvieron en una tienda de regalos barata a la que Draco, por su posición social, nunca había entrado, estuvieron mirando muchos adornos bonitos ante los que Hermione expresaba su emoción con toda naturalidad, Draco nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, él siempre intentaba estar recto y ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones … el chico también se sorprendió mucho cuando la chica de los ojos color miel se acercó a una pirámide de cajitas de perfume y cuando casi las tira se puso muy nerviosa pero aun así supo reaccionar rápido, otra se hubiera puesto histérica, además ella sabía reírse de sí misma tal y como hizo en ese momento …; Y por último las dos jóvenes estuvieron en una cafetería charlando cuando una pareja de extranjeros les preguntó algo y Hermione se puso a hacer gestos muy exagerados ante lo que la pareja y ella misma se rieron mucho ante la ligera vergüenza ajena de Ginny que la miraba mientras sus mejillas adquirían discretamente el color de su pelo … entonces:

-_Is he your friend?_- dijo el hombre de la pareja señalando hacia la mesa de Draco **(N/A: Lo he puesto en inglés porque es el idioma que domino medianamente P aunque ellas hablan inglés y los extranjeros en otro idioma ¿ok? …)**

-¿Eh¿friend?- preguntó Hermione mirando hacia donde señalaba el hombre pero era tarde … el rubio había desaparecido.

-_Yes. A very good-looking boy was looking at you for a long time_- respondió el hombre

-_Where is he?_- dijo la mujer.

-_Well. He must have go to other place …_- volvió a decir el hombre

-Mione- intervino Ginny ante la confusión de su amiga- dice que todo este rato te ha estado mirando un chico muy guapo pero que ya se debe haber ido

Draco iba caminando de vuelta al colegio pensando en todo lo que la había visto hacer ese día. _"Vaya, no me lo esperaba pero esta chica no es como las demás … es una pena no haber podido seguir siguiéndola, me lo estaba pasando tan bien … Pensé que era una tonta pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que la he juzgado mal, hace lo que hacen otras chicas y lo que otras chicas no serían capaces de hacer por puro remilgo y aún así no pierde la feminidad … No sé pero ahora la veo distinta … no me arrepiento de haberla seguido … Es una chica extraordinaria. Por cierto, aun no le he devuelto la muñequera pero quizá algún día lo haga ... hay tiempo ... mucho tiempo ..."_ Después de que regresara no hubo quién le borrara la sonrisa a Draco en toda la noche pero tampoco quién le hiciera soltar prenda ...

Durante la comida del día siguiente Hermione estuvo muy tensa. Se portaba como normalmente con Ron pero no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido mañana la mañana anterior con sus amigas y además Ron estaba muy raro y aún se puso más nervioso cuando la castaña le comunicó que le gustaría hablar con él. Ya por la tarde en el aula vacía en la que la pareja había quedado:

-Bueno, Mione …- empezó Ron todavía un poco tenso …- ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Verás, Ron, últimamente no ando muy bien conmigo misma … estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pueda estar pasando fuera de Hogwarts y por la falta de noticias de mis padres.

-Bueno, cariño, no pasa nada tú sabes que yo te apoyaré hasta el fin del mundo- ¿por qué estaría este chico tan nervioso?- ¿sólo me querías decir eso?

-Bueno, para mí estos han sido dos meses maravillosos pero necesito un tiempo para pensar y estar sola … me gustaría que tomáramos un poco de distancia y fuéramos amigos antes de continuar con nuestra relación …

-Pero, Mione … ¿no estás segura de lo que sientes por mí?- Hermione solo bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo- ya veo- durante un instante el pelirrojo se entristeció pero entonces recordó las palabras de cierta morena de Slytherin: _"__hasta los Slytherins se han dado cuenta de lo que ha desarrollado la chica … yo qué tú me andaría con cuidado … en el desayuno no se la veía tan enamorada como a ti y esa chica no es nada tonta … no me extrañaría verte con la cabeza como la del padre de Bambi" _entonces el ojiazul montó en cólera y le tomó un brazo zarandeándola- ¿Me has puesto los cuernos verdad?- gritó- ¡Contesta!

-Ron suéltame me haces daño- gritó Hermione intentando soltarse

-¡Te has hartado de mí ¿no es cierto¡Soy muy poca cosa para la más inteligente de Hogwarts- el pelirrojo estaba dejando de controlar su fuerza mientras ella solo lloraba, gritaba e intentaba liberarse- ¡Confiesa me estás engañando con cualquier imbécil y ahora te quieres ir con él ¿verdad?!. Eres una …

-¡Ron para!- Harry irrumpió en el aula justo a tiempo de evitar que Ron le diera una fuerte bofetón a Hermione, quién no paraba de llorar y se echó a llorar sobre los brazos de Harry- ¿qué haces?

-Esta perra me ha engañado y ahora me quiere dejar ¿pues sabes lo que te digo? Que soy yo el que lo deja Hermione. Ve a revolcarte con quien quieras y no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida.- dicho esto salió de allí totalmente enfurecido y por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al lago chocó con Pansy y la tiró al suelo, la ayudó rápidamente y se fue sin decir palabra, pero ella no pensaba dejarlo todo así como así

-¡Eh, Weasley espera!

**Bueno, en fin, aki les dejo el sexto capitulo que me costó un pokito escribir por interrupciones de examenes y otras variantes pero al fín está aki ... espero k os guste muxismo y k me dejeis reviews con vuestra opinion k siempre me hacen muxa ilusión 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 bsotototototototototototes (K)-(K) maka**


	7. Despedidas y Encuentros

**Lo sé, lo sé ... llevo millones de años sin escribir y los que sigan la historia querrán atarme pero es que me llegó una sequedad mental de ideas que no había manera de reparar y me tomé un descansito para reorganizar un poco la historia aunque la mitad de ella lleva escrita varios meses ... bueno espero que les guste muchisimo este 7º capitulo en ql que anticipo que la parte hot se acerca cada vez más ... lo que pasa es que no quería que pasara nada entre ellos así porque sí pero bueno me dejo de tonterías y de rollos y os dejo leer. les kiero!! (K)(K)(K)**

Capítulo 7: Despedidas y Encuentros 

_-Esta perra me ha engañado y ahora me quiere dejar ¿pues sabes lo que te digo? Que soy yo el que lo deja Hermione. Ve a revolcarte con quien quieras y no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida.- dicho esto salió de allí totalmente enfurecido y por uno de los pasillos que llevaban al lago chocó con Pansy y la tiró al suelo, la ayudó rápidamente y se fue sin decir palabra, pero ella no pensaba dejarlo todo así como así_

_-¡Eh, Weasley espera!_

Pansy lo llamó pero Ron estaba demasiado furioso y no escuchaba nada más que las palabras recordadas anteriormente _"esa chica no es nada tonta … no me extrañaría verte con la cabeza como la del padre de Bambi" "__necesito un tiempo para pensar y estar sola …" _todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza como si estuvieran dentro de un pensadero.

Llegó al borde del lago donde se sentó abrazándose las rodillas y pensó en la suerte que tenían el calamar gigante y todas las criaturas que vivían allí abajo, que vale, serían horribles y monstruosas pero por lo menos no tenían que preocuparse por las chicas, ni de si Hermione lo había engañado o no, porque realmente ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar, solo se dejó llevar por ese impulso producido por las palabras de esa tonta de Parkinson … Parkinson … ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Solo compartieron una noche hace ya varios meses en la que solo jugaban, no era nada en serio, ella no se lo tomó en serio pero ¿él tampoco? Desde esa noche no habían cruzado palabra, a excepción de la mañana cuando él empezó a salir con Hermione, en las rondas que todavía tenían que hacer juntos solo hablaban para decidir por que parte del castillo debía ir cada uno y nunca más la hicieron yendo juntos, pero a pesar de que apenas hablaban y que en realidad apenas se conocían el pelirrojo todavía no había olvidado esa noche en la que por un momento dejaron de ser enemigos y por un instante fueron solo un chico y una chica, a pesar de que todo fuera un juego y aunque a lo mejor nunca …

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Weasley?- le espetó una voz conocida a su espalda

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Parkinson?- le dijo él tratando de parecer aburrido pero su voz reflejaba toda su tristeza.

-Soy yo la que hace las preguntas aquí- menudo carácter tenía esta chica, eso era algo que sorprendía mucho a Ron pero que a la vez le encantaba- respóndeme ¿primero me tiras al suelo y ahora quieres que lo deje todo así como así?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero, así que ¿por qué no me dejas un rato? Ahora mismo quiero estar solo

-No me voy, así que o me lo cuentas o te meto en un barril de veritaserum … tú eliges

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Parkinson- el pelirrojo empezaba a ponerse nervioso- ¿Qué parte de quiero-estar-solo no entiendes? Son tres palabras, no es tan difícil.

-Ey, lo primero que a mí nadie me da órdenes y menos tú, Weasley, te he dicho que no me pienso mover de aquí y no lo haré- le espetó la morena perdiendo también la paciencia.

-¡Te he dicho que te largues, Parkinson!- le gritó Ron poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que nadie me da órdenes, Weasley!- gritó también ella poniendo mayor énfasis al pronunciar ese apellido.

Se miraron enfurecidos a los ojos durante un momento, los dos océanos de sus respectivos ojos se enfrentaban furiosos el uno contra el otro conteniendo dos tempestades en sus respectivas orbes, el océano oscuro de ella contra el océano claro de él … ambos se fulminaron con la mirada hasta que el pelirrojo tomó la cabeza de la morena con más furia de la que tenía y se abalanzó sobre su boca ... Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero no pensaba perder … se enzarzaron en una lucha de lenguas mientras movían las cabezas bruscamente, exploraban todo el territorio de la boca ajena con sus lenguas tratando de no dejarse ni el más mísero hueco por visitar aunque a pesar de eso y del tiempo que había pasado desde su primer encuentro, la boca del otro no se les hizo desconocida pero quizá sí más apetecible.

Tras ese auge de pasión inexplicable se separaron, maldiciendo la necesidad de respirar, y se miraron de nuevo comprobando que ambos tenían los labios considerablemente más rojos. Tras ese nuevo y breve intercambio de miradas Ron sonrió pero notó con dolor como una mano abierta se estampaba fuertemente contra su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- le espetó el pelirrojo

-¿Tú te crees que soy un juguete o algo así? No me puedes usar a tu antojo ¿te enteras?- le gritó ella cabreada

-Ah claro tú no eres un juguete ¿pero yo sí verdad?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué pasa, que ya no te acuerdas "del juego" de hace un par de meses en aquella torre?

-Eso era diferente, yo … yo estaba muy mal y eso fue un impulso … no tiene nada que ver - dijo ella parando por fin de gritar para bajar la cabeza ligeramente ruborizada :

-No es diferente … yo ahora estoy mal y esto ha sido un impulso … ¿por qué podemos jugar cuando tú lo necesitas y cuando yo lo necesito me tengo que joder?

-Porque …- aventuró la morena …- porque … ya está bien … no quiero que nadie más me haga daño- Le gritó finalmente- no quiero más tratos con los tíos así que ni se te ocurra volver a besarme ¿de acuerdo?

-Te recuerdo que eres TÚ la que ha venido aquí a buscarme A MÍ, te comento que yo quería estar SO-LO

-Pues vale- le gritó- quédate "so-lo"- lo imitó poniendo una voz estúpida- Anda y que te den- dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero el pelirrojo la agarró por el brazo dándole la vuelta y poniéndola de nuevo a centímetros de su boca y fue a besarla pero ella lo esquivó y él solo pudo besar el aire …

-¿Qué parte de no-vuelvas-a-besarme no entiendes? ¿Te lo explico o te hago un croquis?- dicho esto se separó del chico y le gritó- Déjame en paz- luego bajo la voz a un tono normal y adoptando ese tono altivo que tanto caracterizaba a "la princesa de hielo" dijo- bueno gracias por todo Ronnie, ha sido un verdadero gustazo- se puso la mano en la frente haciéndose sombra a los ojos y tras hacer un ademán se fue moviendo las caderas mientras decía- Adiós pelirrojo …- A partir de ésa despedida tan sumamente fría, Pansy decidió que siempre sería así con él. No volvería a mostrar debilidad ante ese pelirrojo y haría como si no le importase. Sería tan chula con él como esa despedida y se comportaría con él como todo el mundo creía que ella era … así sería menos doloroso …

Ron se tocaba la mejilla mientras se debatía entre querer matar a esa chica o correr detrás de ella y besarla de nuevo hasta que se callara de una buena vez cuando se volvió a sentar y notó algo en su bolsillo …

Mientras tanto, Harry había llevado a una desconsolada Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor pero como a esa hora estaba abarrotada de gente habían subido al cuarto de los chicos ya que a Harry le era imposible subir al de las chicas …

-Pero Hermione ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntaba el chico preocupado- ¿por qué estaba Ron tan furioso? ¿por qué habéis discutido?

-Oh, Harry- Hermione seguía abrazada al moreno sin poder parar de llorar- es que … es que … soy imbécil …

-Tranquila, Mione, toma- le tendió un trozo de chocolate- lo guardo por si acaso aparecieran dementores pero creo que ahora también te servirá- ella levantó la mirada y miró los ojos verdes de su amigo mientras él le sonreía dulcemente.

-Harry … cre … creo que … que ya no siento lo mismo por Ron … le … le quiero muchísimo pe … pero no … ¡no me lo merezco!- la castaña volvió a abrazar a su amigo mientras este le acariciaba el pelo comprensivo.

-Tranquila, es normal que estés confusa, pero Ron y tú os queréis, es una pelea de enamorados y seguro que se arreglará pronto, estoy seguro … además ya conoces el carácter de Ron, seguro que enseguida se le pasa …

-No, Harry … no … no se va a arreglar …- sollozaba ella inconsolablemente- soy … soy idiota … no merezco ni siquiera respirar …

Después de un rato Harry desistió de que Hermione le contara qué había pasado entre ella y Ron y por qué había dejado al pelirrojo, por lo que prefirió hacerla reír cosa que funcionó pero no demasiado porque la chica solo soltaba unas pequeñas sonrisas tímidas hasta que después de un rato ella y el ojiverde se quedaron dormidos en la cama de él hasta que un portazo sonó en la sala común y Harry escuchó como una voz conocida le gritaba a un alumno primero que se apartara de su camino. Por suerte el moreno reaccionó rápido y pudo tapar a la dormida Hermione con la capa invisible antes de que su celoso mejor amigo entrara por la puerta y se tirara en la cama bruscamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Harry a Ron incorporándose con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga y que su amigo no notara su presencia

-¿Qué ha pasado de qué?

-Ron, enserio, ¿qué ha pasado esta tarde con Hermione? ¿Por qué te has puesto así con ella? Si no llego a escucharos le hubieras dado una paliza.

-No creo que fuera para tanto, pero sí que estaba muy furioso … apenas me controlaba … es que ella me quería dejar porque decía que estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar fuera en la guerra. Me lo tomé mal, pero lo iba a aceptar, con mucha tristeza, pero lo iba a aceptar pero entonces recordé esas palabras de Parkinson y …

-Un momento ¿qué palabras de Parkinson? ¿de qué estás hablando, Ron?

-Bueno … ya sabes lo que pasó en la primera ronda que hicimos juntos antes de que yo saliera con Hermione … pues el día que empezamos Hermione y yo … mientras nos enrollábamos oímos un golpe en la puerta, como un puñetazo. Yo pensé que había sido Parkinson y por eso fui a la mañana siguiente a darle unas explicaciones que por cierto no quiso. Pero no había sido ella y me dijo que quizá había sido uno de los múltiples admiradores de Hermione e insinuó que si no me andaba con cuidado Hermione me pondría los cuernos en menos que se dice quiditch …

-Pero entonces, ¿estás seguro de que Hermione te ha puesto los cuernos o no?- en ese momento Harry notó como su amiga se revolvía bajo la capa invisible y tras echarle un disimulado vistazo vio que la chica acababa de abrir los ojos.

-No, joder- dijo el pelirrojo echándose ambas manos a la cabeza y echándose el pelo hacia atrás- esa es la cosa … que no me valieron las explicaciones que ella me dio y tampoco le pedí más … me he portado como un bestia. Ella siempre se quejaba de que me portaba como un cavernícola … seguro que me ha dejado por eso … si es que soy un imbécil, un cavernícola y un tarado …- a Hermione se le escapó una lágrima de sus ojos de miel

-No seas tan duro contigo, Ron … yo sé que ella te quiere. No me ha podido explicar nada porque estaba muy nerviosa pero mañana será otro día y verás como pronto volvéis a estar juntos

-No- Ron negó también con la cabeza- creo que nuestra amistad se jodió el día que me enamoré de ella … amor y amistad no siempre son compatibles y nosotros no hemos sabido sobrellevarlo …

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No estoy seguro, pero lo que sí sé es que la quiero mucho y quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo … además yo tampoco quiero que me hagan daño y también dudo de si la quiero como novia o de si la quiero como quiero a Ginny …

-Mira mañana hablaré con Hermione, démosle esta noche y la mañana de mañana para tranquilizarse y reciclar, ¿ok?

-Sí, me parece buena idea además yo también lo necesito …

Esa noche ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron dormir, ambos tenían mil cosas en la cabeza. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos … ambos se sentían culpables por el sufrimiento del otro pero tampoco querían sufrir y realmente no estaban seguros de sus propios sentimientos …

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Si a Hermione le hubieran pedido que eligiera cual había sido el mejor día de su vida y cual el peor sin duda habría elegido el mismo para ambos sentimientos: el día que hizo su primera ronda con Draco Malfoy. Ese día había sido el peor porque ese fue el día en que su vida dio un giro de 300 grados, es decir, se había volvió tan complicada que ni siquiera conseguía mantener una conversación normal con sus amigos a solo un día de las vacaciones de navidad. Sin embargo, en cierto modo también había sido el mejor ya que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pensar en los labios del rubio más creído y prepotente de Hogwarts se había convertido sin querer en una de sus fantasías favoritas … era irremediable, no podía evitarlo. A veces incluso se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en cuando habían caído por las escaleras, cuando la había arrinconado en los jardines o cuando se habían dejado llevar en el baño de prefectos gracias a los indudables efectos del alcohol … y justamente en estos pensamientos andaba mientras hacía su maleta y su amiga Ginny interrumpió el la habitación:

-Insisto en que no me parece bien- le espetó la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no vienes a Grimmauld Place con nosotros directamente? Todo por que no te hablas con mi hermano- se sentó en la cama de Parvati, junto a la ventana muy ofuscada, cruzando las piernas.

-Sabes que no es así, Ginny- le repitió Hermione con voz cansina ya que se lo había repetido unas cinco mil veces- no es por tu hermano porque es inevitable que pasemos mucho tiempo porque aparte de que los dos somos amigos de Harry vivimos en la misma casa de Hogwarts y vamos a casi todas las clases juntos … lo que pasa es que quiero dejarlo todo listo con mis padres antes de que se vean afectados por la guerra … además tendré que pasar algo de tiempo con ellos ¿no crees?

-Bueno, vale, de acuerdo … pero tal y como están las cosas no es muy recomendable que te pasees por ahí sola sin nadie de la Orden por Londres … ya sabes que las cazas de muggles aumentan cada día ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo tengo que ocultar a mis padres … pero te juro que estaré para que salgamos en fin de año y ya me trasladaré a Grimmauld Place.

-Claro … y mientras tanto yo sola y aburrida, rodeada de tíos y siendo el blanco de las bromas de Fred y George desde que a Lee Jordan, en un auge de inspiración se le ocurrió comentar que yo era muy guapa delante de ellos …

-Pero con Harry allí todas las vacaciones no tendrás mucho tiempo para aburrirte ¿no?

-Bueno … eso es verdad peo ya te he comentado que ya me estoy aburriendo … antes no pasaba nada porque Harry estaba "empanao" y ahora que ha espabilado y es mucho más lanzado no pasa nada porque siempre llega alguien ha interrumpir la fiesta …

-¿Pero tú no dices siempre que te matan esos ojos verdes y que nunca te cansarías de mirarlos?

-Hay más ojos verdes en Hogwarts, Mione …

-¿En Slytherin, por ejemplo? ¿No estarás pensando de verdad en tener algo con Zabini, verdad?

-¿Y si lo pienso qué? No me vendría mal algo de diversión para variar...

Hermione miró a Ginny arqueando las cejas- Eres tú la que lo ha propuesto diciendo que si pensaba en Zabini … en verdad lo que quería decir es que hay más tíos que insectos- dijo la pelirroja disimulando que en realidad sí pensaba en el Slytherin- no me tengo por qué centrar única y exclusivamente en Harry.

-Ya claro … ¬¬- zanjó la castaña rodando los ojos.

-Volviendo al tema- dijo Ginny- ¿entonces no hay manera de convencerte de que vengas con nosotros del tirón?

-No, Ginny. Tengo que pasar algo de tiempo con mis padres y me tengo que despedir de ellos antes de borrarles la memoria y hacer que se vayan del país. Así si muero cuando Harry se enfrente a Voldemort …

-¡¡No digas ese nombre!!- chilló la ojiazul haciendo una mueca y tapándose los oídos.

-Venga ya, Ginny, ya ni siquiera Ron …- pensó unos segundo en su ex-novio con tristeza y siguió- ni siquiera Ron teme decirlo o escucharlo.

-Ok pero dame tiempo para acostumbrarme …

-Ok. Bueno como decía si muero cuando Harry se enfrente a Voldemort y nosotros a los mortífagos mis padres no sufrirán ya que al perder la memoria se olvidarán de mí hasta que todo esto acabe … además para ellos todavía soy menor de edad …

-Cosa que me parece bastante estúpida … a mí me quedan unos meses para cumplir los 17 y poder hacer magia legalmente … si tuviera que esperar un año más me daría algo …

-Pero recuerda que los muggles no hacen magia

-Ya, bueno, pero tendrán que esperar un año más para otras cosas … yo que sé …

Hermione rió y cerró la maleta- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos nuestra última tarde juntas y nos vamos con el resto de las niñas a charlas al borde del lago …

-Está bien. Así podré intentar convencer a Luna de que haga caso a su padre y también venga a Grimmauld Place … joder, parece que últimamente nadie quiere estar conmigo- dijo Gin poniendo una fingida carita de pena

-Anda ya … ya verás como en fin de año nos lo pasamos de lujo y desfasamos como unas locas.

-Más te vale porque me lo vas a tener que compensar … y lo mismo digo con respecto a Luna si sigue empeñada en no venir …

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos de Slytherin:

-¿Enserio, Draco?- se sorprendió Blaise cuando el rubio les contó a él, a Theo y a Pansy un secreto que nadie debía saber …

-Sí, pero mi madre dice que mientras Lucius siga en la cárcel no tengo nada que temer. Aunque la verdad no sé si fiarme … estoy muy preocupado …

-Pues para mí es … es … es asqueroso …- dijo Pansy horrorizada- tienes que evitarlo por todos los medios, Draco.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?- contestó él- si lo hace ya sabes lo que pasará … ya no podré escapar nunca del Señor Oscuro y además …- pensó en Hermione … sabía que si "elegía", por decirlo de alguna manera, al Señor Oscuro ya no tendría nada que hacer con ella y entonces calló poniendo una expresión que solo Pansy al conocer su secreto pudo descifrar …

-Pero no te entiendo …- intervino Theo- sabes que yo no te apoyaría si fuera por tu voluntad, pero hace nada habrías estado feliz como una lombriz de que te marcaran …

-Lo sé- se avergonzó el apesadumbrado ojigris- pero ahora todo es distinto … antes de volver a Hogwarts tuve una charla con mi madre y sigo creyendo en la superioridad de los magos … pero si lo piensas bien, si no hubiera muggles ¿en dónde radicaría nuestra superioridad? El misterio y el secreto es lo que nos hace realmente especiales …

-Wow, que profundo, Draco- se burló Blaise- deberías escribir un libro.

-Sí, sí, tú búrlate todo lo que quieras pero piénsalo …

-Era una broma hombre, pero no me vayas a decir que vas a ser como cara-rajada y te vas a convertir en el chupaculos de Dumbledore …

-¡Qué dices! Sigo pensando que Snape sería mil veces mejor director que ese viejo loco pero preferiría ayudarlo a él que al Señor Oscuro …

-¿Sabes que te juegas tu pellejo y el de tu familia, verdad?- intervino de nuevo el moreno de ojos negros.

-Lo sé pero no creas que yo me voy a implicar mucho … me conformaré con poner excusas para evitar que me marquen con esa estúpida calavera …

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Draco- dijo Pansy bajando la voz que tenía un matiz clarísimo de preocupación- En Slytherin hay muchos que van ser marcados o que ya lo han sido y si te escuchan estarás en problemas …

-Lo sé, por eso voy a tener mucho cuidado … sobre todo ahora que mi madre estará en Rusia y tendré que estar solo en casa. Lo malo es que no sé ni freír un huevo …

-Yo podría pasarme por allí algún día para echarte una mano si no fuera porque voy a pasar las navidades con mis abuelos en Glasgow …- dijo la morena entristecida

-No hay problema- sonrió Draco

-Un momento, un momento …- frenó Blaise- ¿entonces no piensas ir a la fiesta de fin de año? Te dije expresamente que quería que fueras …

-¿Disculpa?- Pansy arqueó una ceja mientras Draco y Theo se miraban. La 3ª Guerra Mundial estaba apunto de estallar de nuevo entre esos dos …- yo hago lo que quiero no lo que quieras tú, guapito de cara. Sí voy a ir pero no porque tú lo digas sino porque va a ser una fiesta increíble y no me la perdería por nada del mundo pero a ver si te enteras que no eres nada mío como para decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer …

-¿Ya vas a empezar? Siempre igual, siempre vas en mi contra. No sé que narices te he hecho solo quiero que vayas a esa fiesta y te he dicho que vengas y punto …

-No voy en tu contra. Solo intento dejar claro que no eres mi dueño y que tú no me das órdenes, Blaise Matthew Zabini- gritó Pansy.

-¡Oh, oh!- susurró Theo a Draco

-Le ha llamado por su nombre de pila …- siguió el aludido

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!- dijeron el rubio y el moreno a coro mientras dejaban que sus dos amigos discutieran, pues una vez empezada la disputa sería imposible pararla …

Al día siguiente todo en el Gran Comedor era un gran alboroto. Todos los alumnos que volvían a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones navideñas se despidan de sus compañeros y si embargo amigos prometiendo escribirse e incluso verse en algún momento. Parvati al ver todo ese alboroto decidió escapar de allí … ella y su hermana se quedarían a pasar las vacaciones en el colegio porque su madre seguía enferma y su padre no quería que la vieran en el estado crítico en el que se encontraba. Por eso la morena decidió ir a donde sabia que nadie la encontraría. Fue a la lechucería y con un sencillo movimiento de varita apartó una pesada estantería que aparentemente estaba empotrada en la pared y entró en una bonita estancia decorada con colores ácidos y con un gran balcón del tamaño de un aula entera. Se montó en la barandilla de dicho balcón y se sentó con las piernas hacia fuera. Había una altura considerable pero el vértigo nunca había sido uno de sus problemas. Tras un rato en el que la chica miraba al horizonte inmersa en ningún pensamiento en particular …

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento la voz de la única persona que sabía de la existencia de ese lugar.- Sabes que no me gusta que te sientes así en la barandilla … cualquier día te vas a caer y sería una forma muy tonta de suicidarse ¿no crees?

-¡Seamus! Sabes perfectamente que mi intención no es suicidarme- dijo ella sonriendo y bajando de allí- solo necesitaba pensar un rato …

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- no sonó muy convincente …

-Enserio, Parv. ¿somos amigos o no?

-¡Claro! Solo es que todos …

-Todos se van y tú y tu hermana os quedáis aquí aburridas como dos tristes ostras mientras tu madre está grave en el hospital sin que den un diagnóstico claro ¿verdad?- ¡bingo!

-¡Cómo me conoces, Seamus! Así no hay quien tenga secretos- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste bajando la cabeza

-¡Ey!- dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate cogiéndole la barbilla haciendo que la hindú le mirara- tranquila … te pienso escribir una carta todos los días para que no te aburras y te informaré todo lo que pueda sobre el estado de tu madre ¿va? ;)

-Eres muy bueno conmigo … : no se …

-Shh …- dijo el muchacho poniéndole un dedo en los labios- no me diga otra vez que no sabes como agradecérmelo porque me lo dices siempre y tú sabes que lo hago con muchísimo gusto … sabes que todo lo que yo pueda hacer por ti lo haré con los ojos cerrados y sin pensármelo dos veces…- Parvati sonrió de una forma que hacía que le brillaran los ojos y Seamus la veía especialmente linda y empezó a acariciarle delicadamente la cara- ves, así te quiero ver sonriente, feliz … que seas la Parvati que siempre has sido … que nos hagas reír con tus bromas y que estés todo el tiempo alegre y en fin … que seas tú así es como me gustas- esto último se le escapó y el castaño se ruborizó :- quiero decir … como nos gustas a todos … tus amigos- tragó saliva sonoramente

-Tranquilo- dijo la morena con una sonrisa tímida- lo he entendido …

En ese momento Seamus paró de acariciar la morena tez de la chica que tenía enfrente parándose en su barbilla y la miró a los ojos … esos brillantes y preciosos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban y … de repente y sin saber como agachó la cabeza ligeramente y le dio a la chica un beso muy dulce en los labios … no profundizó mucho … en realidad solo fue un pequeño piquito pero lo suficientemente largo como para que pasaran unos minutos antes de cualquiera de los dos reaccionara, cuando Seamus se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apartó avergonzado …

-Lo … lo … lo siento Parv … yo … yo … :- el chico no sabía qué decir ni que hacer y salió de la estancia rápidamente dejando a Parvati totalmente aturdida. _"¡Me ha besado! Ha sido un mísero pico pero … pero … ¡Merlín! ¡Seamus me ha dado un beso! ¡Merlín, y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿cómo tengo que actuar cuando le vea? ¡Voy a hablar con Padma … ¡se lo tengo que contar todo! Aunque antes me echaré un poco de agua en la cara para relajarme porque seguro que me sonsaca que me encanta y no me hace ninguna gracia … :P Bueno voy corriendo que tengo unas ganas increíbles de contárselo todo uff ¡qué nerviosa estoy! ¡Me ha besado! ¡Oh yes, yes!" _pensaba mientras corría al lavabo para luego ir a contárselo todo a su hermana gemela. En ese momento se podría decir que Parvati Patil era la persona más feliz del universo …

Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida y los alumnos que volvían a sus casas se despidieron con tristeza de los que se quedaban y por fin la locomotora de color escarlata.

En uno de los vagones se encontraban Harry, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus y Luna charlando tan normales pero esta última se encontraba incómoda por las miradas que Harry le echaba y ya no podía soportar más esas dos esmeralda clavándosele descaradamente sin importarle que Ginny estuviera delante y por eso se levantó y sin explicaciones se fue de allí con su aire soñador característico …

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa últimamente a esta chica?- comentó Lavender- está más rara que nunca, ¿no creéis?

-Pues sí … la verdad es que lleva unos días …- dijo Ginny

-Ya bueno pero en realidad ella siempre ha sido así- puntualizó Dean

-Pero está más distante de lo normal- replicó la pelirroja- voy a hablar con ella a ver qué le pasa- y dicho esto se levantó dispuesta a ir tras su amiga pero alguien la cogió del brazo deteniéndola …

-Mejor voy yo- dijo Harry- en la fiesta de Halloween discutimos un poco y fue por mi culpa a lo mejor está incomoda por eso … será mejor que le pida disculpas …

-Pues has tenido un mes y medio para hacerlo, bonito de cara …- comentó Lavender siendo totalmente ignorada por el moreno que cerraba la puerta del vagón tras de sí.

Harry buscó a Luna durante un buen rato por el tren hasta que la encontró comprándole un zumo de calabaza a la mujer del carrito y un segundo después meterse en vagón vacío. Como vio que ella no cerró del todo dejando que la puerta se cerrara por sí sola el muchacho aprovechó para colarse en el vagón detrás de la chica y tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí apuntó a la cerradura con la varita haciendo que fuera imposible abrirla desde fuera. Entonces Luna dio un respingo al escuchar el "clac" que hizo la cerradura al ser hechizada …

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica arrimándose a la ventanilla

-De momento sentarme- dijo Harry con descaro repanchingándose en el asiento opuesto al de la rubia- Tranquila. Vengo en son de paz …

-Bueno ¿y qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo

-¿Es que no lo estás haciendo?

-Siempre igual Luna … Enserio necesito hablar contigo … estoy hecho un lío desde que estuvimos apunto de besarnos en la torre …

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan directo?- comentó ella adquiriendo un color rojizo en las mejillas- preferiría no recordarlo …

-Pues yo no puedo evitar recordarlo … no sé por qué pero no te vas de mi mente … hasta lo de esa noche yo siempre había tenido claro que me gustaba Ginny y aunque me liara con otras chicas no significaban nada … rollos de una noche y ya está … pero tú y yo ni siquiera nos hemos besado y sin embargo te has instalado aquí- dijo dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en la sien.

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa … yo no te he dado señales ni nada por el estilo

-Si ni siquiera yo lo entiendo … hasta ese momento te veía como a una amiga … bueno pensaba que eras muy guapa y te veía de una forma que me daban ganas de cuidarte y protegerte pero de eso he pasado a querer algo más contigo …

-¿Y qué quieres?

-No lo se, joder, esto es muy raro …

-Pero, Harry, yo lo que creo que te pasa es que como siempre te interrumpen cuando estás apunto de irte con Ginny estás buscando otras alternativas … una especie de salvoconducto para poder desahogarte … pero lo siento … yo no soy un simple desahogo …

-Luna, para mí tú nunca serías un simple desahogo …- dijo el ojiverde acariciándole la cara

-Pero Ginny es mi amiga y la quiero muchísimo- respondió ella apartando la mirada

-Siempre igual … Ginny, Ginny, Ginny … ¿no tienes más amigas, o qué?- Harry estaba un poco ofuscado …

-Evidente que tengo más amigas … pero ninguna de ellas, aparte de Ginny, puede presumir de que el famoso Harry Potter esté loco por ella y tontear con él a todas horas …

-Cómo si tú no pudieras presumir de eso …

-Para mí no es nada glorioso que el chico del que tu amiga está enamorada intente algo contigo y encima presumir de ello … y perdona que te diga bájate esos humitos de estrellita famosa que no te pega …

-De todas maneras ya nos dará tiempo a aclararnos ¿no?- comentó cogiéndola por la cintura- nos quedan unas largas vacaciones de navidad por delante …

-Siiiiiiiii- dijo Luna sarcástica- con Ginny allí ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no lo dejas un rato, Lunita?- el chico le estaba echando una mirada que junto con el diminutivo hacía que Luna estuviera apunto de rendirse y caer en sus redes … pero sin embargo resistió.

-Ya está, Harry. Para ¿quieres? Estoy harta de este jueguito … si estás falto te compras una muñeca hinchable pero deja de intentar que traicione a mi amiga porque no lo pienso hacer … prometo que dejaré de estar rara con todos pero déjame en paz. Si quieres hablar conmigo en plan normal, perfecto. Pero si vuelves a tocar este tema te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? No soy capaz, Lunita, te juro que no soy capaz …

-Pues busca una manera, Harry, esto no está bien. Seamos amigos como hasta ahora ¿ok?

-Pero …

-Shh- dijo la ojiazul poniéndole el dedo índice suavemente en los labios- no digas nada. Solo comportémonos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada … lo ocultaremos todo y Ginny y tú seréis felices …

-¿Y si no quiero estar con Ginny?

-Pues con cualquier otra pero no conmigo ten en cuenta que somos amigas y nunca me perdonaría … a ti esto se te acabará pasando y todo volverá a ser como antes. Deja que todo vuelva a ser como antes …

Harry besó el dedo de Luna que seguía posado sobre sus labios mientras la cogía de la cintura y salieron del vagón y se dirigieron hacia el que estaban sus amigos fingiendo que ya se habían reconciliado ya que Harry le contó a Luna la excusa que había puesto y así ella no lo delató. Aún así no pudieron dejar de pensar en la conversación durante el resto del día.

Pasaban los días y Hermione estaba muy feliz junto a sus padres. Nada más llegar a King Cross se enteraron de que se estaba llevando a cabo una caza de muggles y tenía que tener cuidado por lo que tenía una poción y un traslador de emergencia para que sus padres perdieran la memoria y mandarles lejos sin que sufrieran ningún daño. Y fue una gran idea porque a los cinco días se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en la puerta principal mientras la familia Granger charlaba alegremente en la cocina.

Hermione, rápida como una flecha, sacó inmediatamente la poción y obligó a sus padres a beberla diciéndoles que les haría invisibles … pero todo era mentira. Antes de que la poción hiciera efecto les abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y conjuró rápidamente el traslador mientras oía como los mortífagos revolvían toda la casa en su busca. Cuando estuvo segura de que los señores Granger hubieron asido el traslador fue a tocarlo ella también pero cuando estiró el brazo para hacerlo cayó de bruces ya que tanto el traslador como sus padres habían desaparecido en la inmensidad …

La castaña escuchaba a los mortífagos que subían las escaleras de su casa … debía concentrarse en el primer escalón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place … primer escalón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place … primer escalón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place … ¡Oh no! Por alguna extraña razón no conseguía desaparecerse ¡Estaba en peligro! ¡Debía huir! Pero ya era demasiado tarde los mortífagos ya estaban en la cocina …

-Pero, mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo uno con la voz exageradamente grave- una sangre sucia que pronto será sacrificada …

-Sí- rió el otro- pero es una pena ¿no crees? Una chica tan guapa y sangre sucia … nos podríamos divertir mucho con ella ¿verdad? Lo malo es que sería difícil no mancharse … aunque pensándolos bien …- se acercó a ella con una mirada lasciva que se podía percibir a través de su máscara de mortífago …

-¡No me toques, asqueroso mortífago!- gritó Hermione una vez que el segundo mortífago que había hablado la aprisionó entre sus brazos …

-Tranquila sangre sucia … no te tocaré … todavía … primero debes ser llevada ante el juez que el Señor Oscuro ha asignado para juzgar a los de tu calaña

-Di lo que quieras, puto mortífago- gritaba la chica revolviéndose- podréis matarme o hacerme lo que queráis pero siempre tendré razón: los hijos de muggles somos tan magos comos los sangre limpia y seguro k al sangrar tu sangre es tan roja como la mía.

-¡Calla, zorra muggle!- gritó el de la voz grave pegándole tal bofetada que hizo que Hermione sangrara un poquito por la boca- no te vuelvas a atrever a comparar tu asquerosa sangre con la nuestra o no espero ni a que vayas ante el juez

-¿De qué juez me habla? Un juez que sin explicación previa me mandará a matar. Váyanse ustedes y toda su estirpe de asesinos mortífagos al infierno- dicho esto (NA: mejor dicho: gritado esto xD) la valiente chica le dio un mordisco en el brazo al mortífago que la sujetaba y una patada a modo de coz que acertó de pleno en sus testículos y mientras él se retorcía de dolor, aprovechó para salir corriendo de la casa perseguida por los mortífagos que le lanzaban conjuros y maldiciones sin ton ni son …

Hermione corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían pero, para colmo de males, se puso a llover torrencialmente dejándola totalmente empapada y con una dificultad tremenda para correr en ese estado …

La chica corría por calles y callejuelas sin dirección esquivando todo lo que los mortífagos le lanzaban hasta que tras un rato de persecución resbaló chocando contra la verja de una bella casa de mármol blanco veteado en gris de estilo clásico que más que una mansión parecía una enorme iglesia blanca de estilo gótico. La verja parecía estar abierta … ella nunca hubiera entrado en casa ajena sin permiso de nadie pero la situación era desesperada y, aunque se arriesgaba a que los dueños fueran partidarios de Voldemort debía arriesgarse, así que rápidamente te incorporó. Los mortífagos cada vez estaban más y más cerca . Debía darse prisa en cerrar pero la verja era muy pesada … finalmente la cerró de un portazo justo cuando los mortífagos llegaron allí y una especie de fuerza invisible hizo que saltaran hacia atrás por los aires …

-Vaya, vaya, vaya … así que esa sangre sucia tenía unas ruinas protegidas adonde ir …- ¿ruinas?

-Sí … es como el hechizo de Hogwarts- dijo el de la voz grave- seguramente ella no lo ve como unas ruinas pero que no se preocupe esa bastarda … pronto la cazaremos porque estaremos aquí esperando …- dicho esto ambos mortífagos empezaron a reír con maldad.

Hermione tenía miedo … ya tenía claro que en esa casa no vivían mortífagos porque si no ellos la habrían podido capturar pero … y si la echaban de allí que haría … por alguna razón no podía aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y no tenía forma de comunicarse con sus amigos pues no tenía lechuza y no podía salir de la casa ya que sus captores la estarían esperando …

Pero de todas formas ya no había vuelta atrás por lo tanto se aventuró a través del amplio jardín a buscar la entrada y a los dueños de la casa …

Draco se encontraba en un trastero ubicado en su jardín. Debía reunir unas cuantas herramientas y libros viejos allí guardados que le ayudarían a manejarse ese mes que estaría solo mientras su madre arreglaba ciertos asuntos en Rusia … fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido estrepitoso procedente de la verja del jardín principal … ¿sería algún mortífago enviado por su padre para marcarle? Imposible la casa estaba protegida contra todo aquel que llevase la marca tenebrosa … salió al jardín y descubrió que había empezado a llover a cántaros y en un segundo quedó calado hasta los huesos … debía darse prisa pues al haber estado todo el día trabajando en la casa y buscando hechizos para no volver a tener que limpiarla o cocinar se había quitado la camiseta e iba descalzo llevando un simple pantalón vaquero (NA: Ay madre que me va a dar algo … P: k ico)y como siguiera fuera iba a pillar un fuerte resfriado así que sin más dilación y corrió hacia la casa pero a mitad de camino chocó con algo … o con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Draco y esa otra persona sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a enfrentarse aún estando tirados en el suelo, empapados, embarrado y, él, semidesnudo … pero de pronto Draco se dio cuenta de algo …

-¿Castor?

-¿Hurón?


	8. Dudas

**Tatachántachán ¡¡aquí está el capítulo 8!! creo que esta vez tardé poquito ... bueno por lo menos comparando con el ultimo descanso ... aunque el capitulo me salio bastante cortito creo que esta bastante gracioso. A Ery Malfoy muxas gracias x la regadera jajajaja me ayudo bastante xk al sekia mental desaparecio jajajaja gracias enserio me rei muxo con el review y al resto de personas k leeis mi ff muxisimas gracias tambien x los reviews y a ****Benqx** **k me escribio un review en otro capitulo ace ya bastante tiempo k le voi a contestar aora (si sk sigue leyendo el fic xk con lo k tardé...) en este capitulo llega la parte hot para kien la estuviera esperando y kien no la estuviera esperando y prefiera no leerla ya e avisao... al gusto del consumidor jejej :P weno os dejo leer espero k aunke sea cortito lo disfruteis muxo, k os guste y k me dejeis muxos reviews k siempre me acen muxa ilusion aunk solo sean pa decir ola xD un besito enorme a todas/os (K)-(K) os kiero 1000 **

Capítulo 8: Dudas

_Draco y esa otra persona sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a enfrentarse aún estando tirados en el suelo, empapados, embarrados y, él, semidesnudo … pero de pronto Draco se dio cuenta de algo …_

_-¿Castor?_

_-¿Hurón?_

Ambos jóvenes pusieron una gran cara de sorpresa al verse pues evidentemente no esperaban encontrarse ni en ese momento …

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica medio gritando y asustada a causa de la persecución

-La pregunta es: ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?- dijo él adoptando el mismo tono que la castaña.- Esta es mi casa …

-¿Tú casa? ¿Cómo puede ser esta tu casa?- preguntó la empapada muchacha temblando- En … en esta casa hay un hechizo muy poderoso contra mortífagos esta no puede ser tu casa … tú … ¡tú eres un mortífago!- la chica se arrastro hacia atrás al gritar esto último

-¡YO NO SOY ESO, ¿TE ENTERAS?!- grito él abalanzándose totalmente furioso sobre ella quedando encima sujetándole las muñecas

-Siiiiiiiii claaaaaaro- dijo ella sarcástica- y yo soy un gnomo. ¡Suéltame Malfoy!

-Ni loco

-¿Qué pasa? Me vas a entregar a esos mortífagos amigos tuyos de ahí fuera

-¡Yo no soy un puto mortífago!- gritó el muchacho aún más furioso, si eso era posible, agarrando a Hermione por el - ¿De coño hablas, Granger?

-No te hagas el tonto- la chica hablaba por la furia más que por su mente ya que estaba realmente asustada aunque no lo demostrara- Eres muy buen actor ¿sabes? Pero a mí no me engañas. Ese papelito de niño protegido por Dumbledore y Snape no me lo trago seguro que estás esperando la menor oportunidad para quedar bien ante tu maldito señor y ser el mortífago predilecto y qué mejor manera que entregar a la sangre-sucia amiga del mayor enemigo de Voldemort- Draco se sorprendió y a la vez sintió miedo al ver que la castaña no temía pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro- venga entrégame si te atreves ¡ENTRÉGAME!

Draco no sabía como responder a la acusación pues tenía claro que todo aquello era mentira y en ese momento hubiera deseado mandar al infierno a esa condenada castaña pero manchada de barro y totalmente empapada por aquella lluvia que aún caía torrencialmente se la veía tan condenadamente sexy que no resistió y se abalanzo sobre su boca pasionalmente invadiéndola con su lengua a lo que una empapada, sorprendida y enfadada Hermione respondió con la misma fuerza y fiereza haciendo que el chico rodara sobre sí mismo para poder así tomar ella el control besando el perfecto torso de Draco y succionando su blanquecino cuello en el que más tarde se podrían ver brillantes marcas moradas. Y así fueron rodando el uno sobre el otro para tomar el control cada vez más mojados y embarrados hasta que el rubio fue incapaz de resistir más. Por lo tanto alzó a la chica de tal manera que pudiera tenerla cogida verticalmente con las dos piernas aferradas a sus caderas y poder seguir besándola con desesperación a medida que una imponente erección se abria paso bajo sus pantalones.  
Entraron en la casa de Draco a trompicones chocando con todos los muebles que encontraban a su paso en su camino a través del hall de entrada hacia el salón (que era la estancia que les pillaba más cerca) aunque paraban de vez en cuando porque Draco arrinconaba a la chica en alguna pared para juntar sus cuerpos mojados, cosa que hacía que aumentara más la temperatura. Finalmente acabaron tirados en el enorme sofá por un "desafortunado" tropiezo.

Draco comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y aprovechó su privilegiada posición para besar sus pechos por encima del sujetador, pero luego pensó que sería mejor sin esa molestia, así que llevó una mano a su espalda para alcanzar el broche y así poder deshacerse de la prenda tras lo cual comenzó a succionar uno de los pechos haciendo que los pezones de la chica se pusieran duros mientras que con una mano acariciaba la parte interna del muslo haciendo que la castaña viviera múltiples sensaciones explosivas y placenteras. Por otro parte, Hermione mordía cada centímetro de piel que llegaba a su boca mientras revolvía el cabello rubio. Los jadeos y gemidos surgían sin represión alguna. Luego Draco desabrochó el cierre del pantalón ancho que la chica llevaba puesto y lo fue apartando poco a poco con sus ojos fijos en la castaña que le devolvía la mirada. Las pupilas grises destellaban deseo contrastado con una característica sonrisa pícara. En cambio, en la expresión de Hermione sólo se apreciaba una incertidumbre, propia de la primera vez, que el chico encontró encantadora, aunque quería estar completamente seguro por lo que le hizo un gesto a la castaña mirando de soslayo hacia abajo como para pedirle su permiso para continuar. Ella sonrió y asintió entendiendo la silenciosa pregunta  
Él la besó antes de despojarla del vaquero y del tanga que la chica llevaba y accedió con su mano a la húmeda intimidad de la muchacha haciéndola gemir de placer mientras él se deshacía de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos ayudado por la excitada castaña que se sonrojó ligeramente al ver el bien dotado miembro del rubio.  
Con la mezcla de jadeos, la muchacha abrió más sus piernas y él se ubicó entre ellas mirándola a los ojos y antes de introducirse en ella selló la boca de la chica con la suya.  
El dolor que Hermione sintió se ahogó en los labios de Draco pero enseguida ese doloroso pinchazo pasó a convertirse en espasmos de placer y pronto se unió a los movimientos de él entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio que poco a poco iba haciendo más rápidas sus embestidas matando de placer a la chica que gemía debajo suyo y suicidándose él mismo por esa misma causa.  
Finalmente ambos se sintieron enloquecer cuando llegaron juntos al clímax e impulsivamente Hermione hundió aún más en sí misma a Draco gracias sus propias piernas cuando ambos se corrieron a la vez gritando de forma que hacían saber al otro que habían llegado al orgasmo.

Una vez que el rubio se desplomó al lado de Hermione cansado por el esfuerzo se quedó profundamente dormido abrazado a ella mientras la chica observaba como el atardecer se convertía en noche y los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas ya que el breve aguacero había cesado hacía varios minutos y el cielo oscurecía despejado salpicado de varias nubecillas grises restantes que junto a las primeras estrellas lo hacían realmente hermoso. Sin embargo la castaña no disfrutaba del precioso paisaje ya que, aunque había disfrutado muchísimo con aquel ojigris tendido a su lado (cosa que nunca reconocería delante de él :P) había dos preguntas que no paraban de asaltar su cabeza : _"¿Qué he hecho?… ¿Y ahora qué?" _

-Venga ya, Parv- dijo Padma pasando las páginas de una revista distraídamente tumbada en su cama mientras su hermana gemela miraba soñadoramente la puesta de sol tan bonita que ocurría en aquel momento tras el aguacero- ¿todavía sigues esperando la carta de Seamus?

-Ya lo sé soy una idiota- dijo sentándose en el alfeizar- seguramente se arrepiente de lo que hizo y no me va a volver a hablar nunca en la vida si es que mírame … soy horrible

-¬¬ Gracias por el piropo, hermanita- satirizó Padma ya que ellas no se diferenciaban más que en un lunar que la ravenclaw tenía en el lado superior derecho del labio- de todas maneras no creo que se arrepienta porque no es ningún enajenado mental como para no saber lo que hace … lo que pasa es que Seamus nunca ha sido lo que se dice lanzado, es bastante tímido. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tanto drama para un mierda de piquito.

-¡Fue más que un pico, vale!- gritó su hermana gemela

-Ahhh- entonces no me lo has contado todo … ¿entonces sí hubo lengua? ¿te metió mano y todo?- la ravenclaw se incorporó mientras miraba emocionada a Parvati

-Serás burra. No me metió mano y sí, fue un pico, pero fue muy especial

-Pues no se que puede tener un pico de especial …- sentenció volviendo a su revista

-Para mí fue especial … no puedo explicar por qué pero lo fue- dijo la hindú de gryffindor- pero claro contigo no se puede hablar de estas cosas porque tú eres la eterna anti-enamoramiento ¿por qué le tienes tanto pánico al amor?

-Es más fácil así ¿vale? No me quiero enamorar porque paso de sufrir … otra vez … - agregó en un susurro

-Ya se a qué viene esa actitud

-¿A qué según tú?

-A lo de ese chico que …

-¡CALLATE!- gritó- no tienes ni idea además no quiero hablar de eso … y yo no le tengo miedo al amor lo que pasa es que es más divertido con rollos de una noche con los que no tener ningún compromiso …

-¿Más divertido? acabas de decir que es más fácil … Padma, te conozco y tú no has sido siempre así … todo empezó cuando lo de ese imbécil … pero en ese momento tenías 15 años y ahora tienes 17 ¿no crees que es hora de olvidarlo de una vez?

-¡No! Porque todos los tíos son iguales y nadie, óyelo bien, nadie se va a volver a burlar de mí nunca más … antes de que me utilicen los utilizo yo …

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que en realidad no estás utilizando a nadie? No utilizas a nadie porque no te da tiempo a establecer nada que haga que uses a un niño. Así lo único que haces es ganarte mala fama …

-¿Y a mí que me importa? Nunca me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí como para que empiece a importarme ahora … Además prefiero ser puta a ser tonta …

-Pues la verdad es que no sé que es peor, de todas maneras, yo en ningún momento te he dicho puta …

-Parvati, sé perfectamente la fama que tengo y me da exactamente igual … como ya he dicho, nunca me ha importado lo que piense la gente y no va a empezar a importarme ahora …

-Pues debería importarte …

-No entiendo por qué. Yo solo busco divertirme y eso es lo que hago … si la gente piensa mal que hagan lo que les dé la real gana … yo: oídos sordos

-Pero …

-Parvati, no sigas ¿vale? Ni quiero ni tengo ganas de hablar de esto …

-Pero …

-Shh … - chistó haciéndole a su hermana una señal de que parara con los ojos cerrados …- Parvati, no.

-Está bien … si no quieres oír las verdades allá tú …

-¿Quieres mandarle la maldita carta de una vez, Seamus?- dijo Dean tumbado en la cama supletoria del cuarto de su mejor amigo, pues esa noche se había quedado a dormir con él y tras jugar un rato con la videoconsola se habían puesto a cenar en la habitación del castaño cuando encontró la carta dirigida a Parvati que llevaba varios días escrita.

-¿Y si está enfadada conmigo?

-¿Cómo va a estar enfadada contigo, idiota? Se nota que le gustas. A ver, sois amigos desde los once años ¿no es así?- el aludido asintió- y llevas enamorado de ella desde entonces … has aguantado que te contara como salía con otros chicos, quien le gustaba y lo sabes todo de ella, la conoces como la palma de tu mano ¿y ahora vas a decir que si está enfadada? Perdóname, tío, pero tú eres más raro que un perro verde …

-Pero, Dean, yo la conozco y por eso precisamente sé que no le gusto … y además le dije de cursiladas y a ella nunca le han gustado las cursiladas

-¿Tú diciendo cursiladas? Eso sí que es nuevo …

-No sé … me salían solas cosas de su sonrisa y yo que sé que más …

-Bueno … solo hay una forma de saber si ella está enfadada si le gustas o qué narices piensa …

-¿Qué manera?

-Esta- Dean se introdujo dos dedos en la boca de forma que pudo emitir un gran silbido. Entonces una gran lechuza negra llegó y se puso a dar picotazos a la ventana de Seamus a la espera de que alguien se la abriera, lista para cumplir cualquier envío.

-Oh no …- dijo Seamus abalanzándose sobre su amigo dispuesto a quitarle la carta- ni se te ocurra. Estás loco- los dos forcejearon un rato hasta que con grandes esfuerzos Dean pudo abrir la ventana con su amigo colgado en la espalda tirando de él hacia atrás.

-Pékkala, llévale esto a Parvati Patil al cuarto de las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts- la lechuza emprendió el vuelo obedientemente.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Seamus dándole un tirón de pelo a su amigo haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás en la cama y abalanzándose sobre la lechuza que ya sobrevolaba el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas por lo que no pudo ser atrapada por el chico que cayó por la ventana.

-¡LEVICORPUS!- gritó el moreno justo a tiempo para que su amigo no muriera en la caída de dos pisos y haciendo que este quedara colgado en el aire como si una mano invisible le agarrara el tobillo.

-¡Estás loco!- gritó un Seamus colgado bocabajo, refiriéndose a lo del envío de la carta.

-Mira quién fue a hablar- comentó el sonriente ojinegro

Todo era un gran revuelo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, seguía siendo el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y los miembros entraban y salían de allí durante todo el día. El único momento en que esa casa se calmaba era la noche … momento en el que Harry, ron, Ginny y Luna se ponían a pensar cómo y dónde podrían encontrar los horrocruxes. Harry había tenido varios acercamientos a Ginny que, para variar habían sido interrumpidos, pero en ese momento toda la casa dormía y ellos dos se encontraban completamente solos en la habitación del piso de arriba con la excusa de dar de comer a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo.

-Por fin solos …- comentó Ginny con picardía

-No totalmente- dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja y señalando con la cabeza al hipogrifo que dormitaba en una esquina de la enorme habitación.

-No creo que vaya a decir nada xD- bromeó la ojiazul mientras tocaba el pecho perfectamente torneado del moreno mientras se mordía el labio- además yo creo que ya es hora de que saldemos un asunto que lleva pendiente entre nosotros desde hace bastante tiempo, señor Potter.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó el muchacho cogiéndola por la cintura- ¿y que asunto es ese, si puede saberse , señorita Weasley?

-No se …- se hizo la pensativa pues ese juego que acababan de comenzar le estaba gustando- quizá pueda ser algo parecido a esto- la menor de los Weasley introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de Harry corroborando lo mucho que el chico había entrenado al quidditch.

-Pudiera ser …- dijo el chico acariciándole la cara- o algo como esto- dicho esto el ojiverde le dio a la pelirroja un apasionado beso en el cuello.

-Mmm … es muy posible pero yo creo que la deuda se pagaba así dicho esto atrajo la cabeza del muchacho y ambos se besaron descargando toda la pasión contenida que llevaban en sus cuerpos jugando con sus lenguas y haciendo movimientos acompasados con sus cuerpos. En un momento la temperatura aumentó. Las caricias corrían por doquier y Ginny empezó a sentir como el miembro de Harry despertaba y empezaba arder en su vientre por lo que de un salto se encaramó al cuerpo del excitado chico que la arrinconó en la pared mientras se seguían besando ardientemente.

Harry besó apasionadamente el cuello de Ginny mientras acariciaba su respingón trasero para sostenerla … ya no aguantaba más pues la excitación hacía estragos entre sus piernas por lo que empezó a quitarle la camiseta a la pelirroja pero de pronto se detuvo y bajó a Ginny de su cintura porque acababa de ver algo a través de la ventana en la que tenía arrinconada a la pelirroja.

Abajo en el jardín vio como Luna se abrazaba a Ron que le acariciaba el pelo y tras unos segundos él le cogió la barbilla y … ¡se besaron! ¡Ron, su mejor amigo, estaba abrazando a Luna Lovegood y la besaba apasionadamente!

-Míralos- dijo Ginny con expresión soñadora asomándose a la ventana- por fin Ron a encontrado a alguien que le ayude a olvidar a Hermione … todo volverá a ser como antes. Hermione también encontrará a un chico y todo se arreglará. Volverán a ser amigos y todo será como antes. ¡Qué lindos! … bueno ¿por donde íbamos? … ¿Harry? ¡Harry!


	9. En la boca del lobo

**Holaaaaa!!!^^ bueno de nuevo vengo pidiendo perdón por el retraso pero esta vez aparte de que la inspiración era más bien escasita (las musas me abandonan) no se porque no podía subir el capítulo . en fin muchas gracias a k****aryta34**** (gracias a ti me acorde del método anticonceptivo xDD), a ****Aldama-Kids**** (te digo simplemente que Harry esta medio loco y no sabe cuales son sus sentimientos y por eso lo que hará a partir de ahora es un misterio :P) , a ****HelenCullenMalfoy****, a DAWN EVERY LIGHT, a tati uchiha, a ****hardlof****, a ERY MALFOY (gracias x la manguera otra vez xDD y tienes razón... quien pede resistirse a Draco :P) y a tods ls que me escribisteis reviews alguna vez por perder un minutito de vuestros tiempo en comentarme y decirme que os parece el ff^^ y eso como solo os cuesta un minutito chiquitin haber si me escribis mas reviews (qué pidona soy jejej :P) este capitulo creo que me salio un poquito mas largo (aunque la verda es que no mucho, no os aburrais antes de tiempo) y espero que os gusto mucho. besooooottteeeesssss!! ^^Maka^^**

**P.D.: si tardo a partir de ahora no me lo tomeis mucho en cuenta pero estoy en ultimo curso y tengo que estudiar mucho si quiero entrar el año que viene en la universidad y no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo como quisiera a la escritura :( bueno lo dicho: espero que os guste. Besitooosss ^^Maka^^ **

**Capítulo 9: En la boca del lobo**

_Abajo en el jardín vio como Luna se abrazaba a Ron que le acariciaba el pelo y tras unos segundos él le cogió la barbilla y … ¡se besaron! ¡Ron, su mejor amigo, estaba abrazando a Luna Lovegood y la besaba apasionadamente!_

_-Míralos- dijo Ginny con expresión soñadora asomándose a la ventana- por fin Ron a encontrado a alguien que le ayude a olvidar a Hermione … todo volverá a ser como antes. Hermione también encontrará a un chico y todo se arreglará. Volverán a ser amigos y todo será como antes. ¡Qué lindos! … bueno ¿por donde íbamos? … ¿Harry? ¡Harry! _

Ginny vio a través de la ventana como el chico con el que estaba hacía solo unos segundos se acercaba a la pareja que estaba a punto de volver a besarse y se preguntó por qué razón incomprensible Harry la había dejado tirada solo por el beso que se habían dado Luna y Ron mientras volvía muy enfadada a su cuarto … estaba decidida a que ese imbécil ojiverde le daría una explicación convincente o ya podía ir preparando su funeral …

Mientras tanto Harry notaba que su erección había desparecido por completo dejando paso a un enorme monstruo con garras que rugía en su interior pidiendo la muerte del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a él? pero … ¿hacerle qué? Él ni siquiera estaba con Luna y tampoco estaba enamorado de ella … lo único que sabía era que debía evitar esa locura pasase lo que pasase … pero como había sucedido aquello … ¿es que se gustaban desde hacía tiempo y él ni luces? ¿por eso le rechazaba Luna y no por Ginny como ella le hacía creer?

*.*.*.*.*Unos minutos antes*.*.*.*.*

Ron no podía dormir, llevaba ya un buen rato tirado en su cama mirando al techo y ni siquiera podía entablar conversación con Harry ya que este había ido a "dar de comer a Buckbeak". El pelirrojo dio un par de vueltas en su cama pero definitivamente no podía dormir así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el enorme jardín que Dumbledore y Moody habían creado en la casa. Bajó con sigilo pues la señora Weasley había dejado clarísimo que no quería ningún ruido pues Charlie acababa de llegar herido y el que lo molestara pagaría con su vida.

Tras cerrar la puerta y acceder al jardín, que gracias a la magia podría tener el tamaño de un campo de quidditch pequeñito, se sintió más tranquilo pues desde ahí sería muy difícil que lo oyeran. De lejos vio una silueta … era Luna. El pelo de la chica brillaba a la luz del astro que llevaba su nombre.

-¡Ey Luna!- saludó el chico parándose junto a ella

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco clownberries de cola verde ¿me ayudas?

-No gracias- el chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia que mostraba la rubia pues hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no meterse con ella por sus animales extraños

-Tú mismo …- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- bueno … ¿y que haces aquí?

-Nada estaba solo en la habitación, aburrido como una triste almeja … pensando en mis cosas y como necesitaba despejarme bajé a dar una vuelta … ¿Y tú?

-Ya te lo he dicho- sonrió la rubia dulcemente- busco clownberries de cola verde. Pero mejor te haré compañía para que no te aburras- el ojiazul asintió sonriendo- ¿te apetece jugar a algo?

-Esta bien … ¿quieres que baje el ajedrez mágico?- Luna negó

-Nunca he sido muy buena que se diga- se puso pensativa y tras unos minutos en que los dos pensaron a qué podrían jugar exclamó- ¿¡Y si echamos un partido de quidditch!?

Ron rió- ¿Cómo vamos a jugar al quidditch? Solo tenemos una quaffle que está en el trastero de arriba además haríamos mucho ruido y sabes como se pondría mi madre.

-No necesitamos pelotas

-¿Ah no?- preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo

-No. Con esto- dijo golpeándose las sienes con el dedo índice- basta y sobra

Ron volvió a reír. Realmente esta chica era divertida.

Luna hizo como que montaba en una escoba invisible y tras dar una fuerte patada en el suelo corrió dando un par de vueltas como si agarrara el palo de dicha escoba e hizo como si una quaffle invisible le llegara a las manos- ¡A ver lo que sabes hacer, amigo! ¡No eres tan buen guardián como aparentas!

-De acuerdo- suspiró Ron imitándola mientras montaba en su propia escoba invisible y "volaba" hacia los postes imaginarios y se preparaba para atrapar la pelota invisible. Luna se preparó, sopló al lugar donde supuestamente estaba la pelota escarlata y lanzó fuertemente hacia Ron que se movió un poco para supuestamente atraparla enseguida- ¡Ahora soy yo el cazador! Si no corres hacia tus aros marcaré 10 puntos- y dicho esto salió corriendo (mejor dicho, volando) hacia el otro lado del jardín y lanzó- ¡GOOOOOLLLLLLL!

-¿Con que esas tenemos eh? ¡Ahora verás!- la rubia corrió rodeando la zona por la que estaba Ron y tras atrapar la imaginaria quaffle "voló" hacia el otro lado y marcó diez puntos

-¡El público está emocionadísimo! - decía Ron con voz de locutor mientras corría sujetando su escoba imaginaria- La gran jugadora Luna Lovegood ha alcanzado en puntuación al famoso jugador Ronald Weasley, van 10 a 10- hizo sonidos en voz baja como si hubiera un fondo de espectadores que gritaban emocionados- sin embargo … ¡Oh! ¿qué es eso?- dijo corriendo hacia el lado contrario- ¡el ahora buscador Ron Weasley a cogido la snitch dando fin al partido y consiguiendo la victoria con 160 puntos!- de nuevo hizo los sonidos

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues toma!- exclamó Luna y cuando Ron se giró vio como la chica empuñaba un bate imaginario y le lanzaba una bludger también imaginaria. Ron hizo un amago con la cabeza como si la pelota le acabara de golpear dolorosamente haciéndole echarla hacia atrás

Después de que aquella imaginaria pelota le golpeara en la cabeza, el chico dijo- ¡ahora verás!  
La chica salio corriendo sin parar de reír mientras era perseguida por un risueño pelirrojo que enseguida la atrapó y tras darle unas vueltas en el aire y tras un pequeño y amistoso forcejeo los dos adolescentes rodaron por el suelo sin parar de reír mirándose a los ojos sin parar de reír y ... observando los labios ajenos sin parar de reír. Cuando por fin cesaron las carcajadas Ambos notaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas y Ron, quien había quedado situado encima, se levantó ayudando a Luna a hacer lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Luna.

-Que eres rara- afirmó el sonriente pelirrojo

-Típico- murmuró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Pero es una rareza que me encanta.- añadió él acariciándole la cara- porque te hace especial y diferente.

-Insisto … típico- sonrió la rubia

-Anda ven aquí- Ron la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Luna alzó la cabeza y miró los ojos de color azul claro del chico que la abrazaba. Él le sonrió con dulzura mientras le cogía la barbilla y agachaba la cabeza para tener acceso a sus labios, aunque temiendo la reacción que la rubia pudiera tener, sin embargo la ojiazul se puso de puntillas (ya que Ron era una cabeza más alto que ella) y deslizó las manos, que antes reposaban en la cintura de Ron, hasta el cuello de este para que finalmente sus labios se encontraran de forma dulcísima y ambos abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a que sus respectivas lenguas se encontraran para intervenir en una lenta y dulce danza que ambos disfrutaban. Poco a poco se separaron finalizando con un pico y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

-Me ha gustado- afirmó Luna sonriendo sonrojada

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó Ron poniendo morritos

-Eso significa muchas cosas …

-¿Cómo qué?- Luna se volvió a poner de puntillas para besar de nuevo al pecoso. Sin embargo …

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo una alegre voz por detrás de ellos- Bonita noche ¿verdad?- afirmo Harry con una falsa sonrisa

-Sí- coincidió Ron haciendo señas a su amigo con la cabeza para que se fuera pero de las que este hacía caso omiso- preciosa para ver las estrellas por la ventana DEL CUARTO- Ron se preguntaba por qué Harry no entendía sus indirectas ni los movimientos de cabeza que le hacía si hasta el momento siempre que lo había visto con una chica le había dejado en paz.

-Tienes razón …- coincidió el moreno mientras Ron suspiraba aliviado pensando que el ojiverde había cogido la indirecta- ¿Por qué no subes y miras las estrellas mientras yo hablo con Luna?- dicho esto arrastró a Luna cogiéndola por el brazo ante la atónita mirada de cierto pelirrojo bastante ofuscado

-¿Se puede saber que hacías?- gritó el moreno una vez se hubo asegurado de que Ron se había ido del jardín

-¿A ti qué te parece?- preguntó Luna ofendida

-¿No te das cuenta de qué es mi mejor amigo?

-¿Y? te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos NADA, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de a quien beso y a quien dejo de besar y no tienes derecho a entrometerte.

-Pero, Luna, entre nosotros no habrá pasado nada pero sabes perfectamente que no hay una simple amistad aquí.

-¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que el tren quedamos de que solo habría una simple amistad y también te dije que si volvías a sacar el tema te dejaría de hablar así que déjame en paz de una vez, Harry. Me estoy hartando de esto que te traes … ¿te crees que no veo que haces lo mismo con Ginny? Lo veo, Harry, y además ella me lo cuenta porque somos amigas aunque a ti no te haya quedado del todo claro … me voy a mi cuarto y no vuelvas a hablarme- la rubia se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Harry la agarró de nuevo del brazo

-No por favor, no dejes de hablarme, Lunita, haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa con tal de que no dejes de hablarme …

-Solo quiero que me dejes en paz- dijo la chica sin voltear a mirarle para que el muchacho no notara que sus ojos brillaban- háblame lo justo y necesario ¿ok?- dicho esto se soltó de la mano que sujetaba su brazo y caminó tranquilamente hacia el interior de la casa

***

Draco despertó con los leves rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las finas cortinas de seda e intentó volver a dormir abrazando uno de los cojines en los que reposaba su cabeza cuando recordó que no había dormido precisamente solo …

El rubio palpó entre la sábana que seguramente Hermione había hecho aparecer ahí pero … un momento … había sábana pero no había Hermione … ¿dónde se habría metido esa chica?

Draco se levantó y tras hacer un hechizo convocador y vestirse con un pantalón de pijama comenzó a buscar a la castaña por la casa. En pocos minutos la encontró en su habitación, situada en la tercera planta y decorada con detalles verdes y plateados con un aire Slytherin evidente, organizando una pequeña mochila que había traído y en la que seguramente estaban sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿Tú que crees?- evadió la castaña con otra pregunta- Largarme de aquí.

-Eso me hace sentirme como un objeto- comentó Draco con un deje divertido en la voz.

-¿Un objeto? ¿qué objeto? La única utilizada aquí he sido yo.

-¿Disculpa? La que llego aquí, a mi casa, con ganas de … guerra … fuiste tú.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada- Mira, llegue aquí por error, estaba huyendo de unos mortífagos que me perseguían, no sabía que vivías aquí y era mi única opción. Y que sepas que la poción anticonceptiva sabe horrible. Además, hablas como si tú no lo hubieras deseado también.

-Hablas como si tú no lo hubieras deseado también- repitió el muchacho ensanchando triunfante su media sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione se tapara la boca al darse cuenta de su error- entonces lo confiesas- afirmó

-No, no, no, no, no, no- rectificó rápidamente- yo no he confesado nada de nada.

-Mmm… ya … pues yo creo que sí … ese "también" te ha delatado

-Estás loco

-Y tú muy guapa- respondió en tono de burla.

-Imbécil- sentenció la castaña apartando el brazo de Draco que le impedía el paso mientras salía de la estancia

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el rubio reaccionara y, después de que una idea se le viniera a la cabeza, echó una pequeña carrera a través del amplio pasillo tras la chica a la que cogió por la cintura y con un movimiento brusco la estampó contra la pared, arrinconándola de forma que no tuviera escapatoria alguna.

-Idiota- chilló Hermione forcejeando inútilmente- me haces daño

-Confiesa- ordenó el muchacho en tono serio, aunque sin poder evitar mirar el cuello, ni claro ni oscuro, de su rehén.

-Ni muerta.

-Confiesa- dijo él más cerca del cuello- confiesa y te dejaré irte …

-Gilipollas- no era momento para ceder a los caprichos de ese niño malcriado.

-Insoportable- dijo el más bajito, con la voz ligeramente ahogada, como si estuviera viendo un melocotón maduro y se relamiera deseoso de probarlo.

-Imbécil- la chica tragó saliva

-Creída- más cercanía.

-Salido- menos seguridad.

-Pedante- Draco le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro acompañado de un mordisco también pequeñito.

-Narcisista- inconscientemente, Hermione posó sus manos en el pecho de Draco mientras este abrazaba su cintura estrechándola contra sí.

-Castor- los besos y mordiscos ascendieron por el cuello volviéndose cada vez más feroces

-Hurón- las manos frías de la chica ascendieron para revolver el rubio cabello haciendo que al muchacho se le erizaran los pelillos de la nuca en su paso por esta.

-Dilo otra vez- dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz, tras lo cual mordió delicadamente la línea de la mandíbula de la castaña haciendo que a esta se le escapara un pequeño gemido ahogado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica ensimismada comenzando también a dar feroces besos por el cuello.

-Repítelo- dijo dándole un pico- suena- otro pico- demasiado- otro- sexy- otro más- viniendo de ti …

-Hurón- repitió ella mordiéndose el labio provocando que el chico se abalanzara sobre su boca con un beso feroz y pasional.

Hermione nunca se aceptaría a sí misma que estaba disfrutando como nunca esos minutos de "colapso", sin embargo en un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de nuevo estaba cayendo en las redes de Draco Malfoy, de nuevo él la besaba, de nuevo la abrazaba, de nuevo la utilizaba como a un objeto para aplacar sus deseos y, de paso, burlarse de ella. La chica abrió los ojos y de un empujón se deshizo de aquel muchacho que acabaría por volverla loca.

-¡Que me dejes en paz de una vez, Malfoy!

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- preguntó el confuso muchacho.

-A que a ver si te enteras por fin de que no me gustas, no tengo el más mínimo interés por ti y estoy harta de tenerte hasta en la sopa, en conclusión: ¡No me gustas!

Draco alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado- ¿Sabes? Eres muy convincente- concluyó de forma sarcástica

-¿Sabes? Eres idiota

-Y tú muy repetitiva

Hermione rodó los ojos, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para irse mientras el chico rubio al que estaba besando hacía tan solo un par de minutos se apoyaba en la barandilla desde la que se veía el piso inferior. La castaña bajó las enormes escaleras, que daban la impresión de ser parte de un de un palacio imperial y cruzó con seguridad el hall de entrada decorado con una madera antigua de gran calidad con el suelo de un mármol rojo veteado en blanco. Abrió con una ligera dificultad la gran puerta de madera y salió dando un portazo sin querer, ya que era inevitable por el peso de la puerta.

Una vez que la chica hubo abandonado la casa se acercó lentamente a una de las ventanas que daba al jardín principal y cuando se asomó vio con horror como la castaña se dirigía hacía la verja por la que había entrado tras la cual se encontraban cinco hombres (mortífagos seguramente) que no podían ver lo que había en el interior de la casa pero que vigilaban muy atentos con las varitas en ristre.

El rubio se dio la vuelta inmediatamente corrió como un loco escaleras abajo, incluso más de lo que sus piernas podían permitirle, para impedir que la chica saliera por aquella puerta y abandonara la protección de la casa. Por suerte llegó justo a tiempo para evitar, con un empujón que abriera la verja.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó jadeando nerviosismo- ¿No has visto que hay cinco mortífagos esperándote ahí fuera?- añadió cogiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente.

-Lo sé- contestó la aludida con los ojos empañados- pero no les tengo miedo, ni a ellos ni a lo que puedan hacerme. Además tengo mi varita y sé usarla, te recuerdo que en 4º nos enseñaron a ejecutar las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Pero son cinco contra una y tú no serías capaz de hacer las maldiciones imperdonables- la abrazó- Dios, podrían haberte matado.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Malfoy- dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo mientras una silenciosa lágrima, cuya existencia solo fue conocida por su dueña, recorría su rostro- tú eres mi enemigo.

-Eso no es lo que importa. Lo único importante ahora es tu vida..

-Pero …- aventuró mirando al ojigris con los ojos un poco más vidriosos que antes.

-Quédate- dijo él con una voz muy segura- ven, vamos a desayunar.

-Pero con esto me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo …

-Bueno … creo que hace tiempo que estás en la boca del lobo. Además me parece que este lobo ya no es tan feroz como antaño.- los dos jóvenes se sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa.

***

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la señora Brown mientras ella y su hija ponían la mesa para el desayuno- parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos.

-Sí - dijo Lavender sin mucho interés- eso parece- la chica se asomó por la ventana y vio a un hombre moreno, alto y fuerte trasladando cajas con su varita al interior de la casa , mientras una mujer esbelta con el pelo negro más impresionante que la chica hubiera visto en su vida hacía crecer flores, plantas y algún que otro árbol frutal en aquel desolado jardín que comenzaba a ser precioso.

-Después del almuerzo iremos a hacerles una visita de cortesía, así tendré toda la mañana para poder hacerles una tarta o algo así.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Qué divertido!- comentó Lavender sarcásticamente- ¿Yo no tengo que ir, verdad?

-Por supuesto que tienes que ir, también vendrán Joe y Lucy, las gemelas se quedarán aquí con tu nana.

-Mamá, sabes que odio las formalidades ¿no puedo librarme? Puedes decir que tenía algo que hacer …

-No, no puedes.

-¿Te he comentado alguna vez que no me caes bien?

-Sí, alguna vez me lo has comentado- respondió su madre encogiéndose de hombros- Anda, llama a tus hermanos que vamos a desayunar.

-Ya voy- obedeció la ofuscada castaña

***

Harry llevaba todo el día evitando a Ron, no quería que el pelirrojo le pidiera explicaciones por su reacción cuando lo vio con Luna, aunque temía más la bronca que le echaría Ginny ya había conseguido posponer esa charla hasta la noche gracias la ayuda de los gemelos que se lo llevaron a rastras para enseñarle los nuevos productos de su tienda y él pudo decirle a duras penas que hablarían por la noche, aunque la verdad es que aquella intromisión le había venido de perlas, sin embargo con Ron no tuvo la misma suerte y en aquel momento el ojiazul le pedía explicaciones muy extrañado:

-¿Pero se puede saber que coño te pasó, Harry? Te estaba pidiendo expresamente que te largaras y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que llevarte a Luna … ¿Te pasa algo, colega?

-A ver, Ron, ella es Luna … Luna, nuestra Lunita … ¿Cómo se te ocurre liarte con ella?

-Ya sé que es Luna ¿pero y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

-Xenophilius me pidió expresamente antes de irse que la cuidara de cualquier peligro.

-¿Y tú a mi me ves peligroso? Solo ha sido cosa de una noche … además creo que a ella nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro que no te veo peligroso, pero Luna es pequeña y podría hacerse ilusiones contigo …

-¿Pequeña? Tío, solo tiene un año menos que nosotros, la misma edad que Ginny … ¿y tú crees que no se las intenciones que tienes con ella?

-¿Yo? ¿Intenciones? ¿De qué hablas?

-Venga ya, Harry ¿Enserio crees que soy tan idiota como para no saber que quieres tirarte a mi hermana?

-Tampoco hace falta que lo digas así … yo quiero mucho a Ginny.

-Pero no como debería. Puede que antes quisieras algo más serio pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, no lo niegues … tú estás enamorado de Luna.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Luna- se auto convenció- ni siquiera me gusta.

-Pues no es lo que demuestras con tu actitud. A mí me parece que lo que tú quieres es jugar a dos bandas con Luna y con Ginny. ¡Claro! El famoso "niño que vivió" necesita tener a todas las nenas a sus pies …

-¿Pero qué dices? Sabes p4erfectamente que no soy así, ser famoso me importa una mierda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta por qué soy famoso …

-Lo siento tío, pero es lo que parece … mira, no me importaba que te acercases a Ginny porque pensé que tenías buenas intenciones con ella y porque, siendo mi mejor amigo, se supone que debería confiar en t. pero veo que lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella y eso no pienso aceptarlo.

-Ron, de momento no quiero nada serio con nadie pero no porque no quiera a Ginny sino porque ahora mismo con todo lo que tengo por medio prefiero ser un alma libre y no atarme a nadie … si Voldemort me mata, Ginny lo pasaría fatal y no quiero eso para ella, ni para ninguna persona en el caso de que no fuera ella con quien quisiera yo salir …

-¿Y tú crees que por no estar con ella sufrirá menos? Harry, ya hemos encontrado dos horrocruxes en lo que llevamos de vacaciones, y aunque eso sea una buena noticia, he escuchado que Dumbledore está muy preocupado porque Quien Tú Sabes- Harry rodó los ojos- está bien, porque Voldemort lleva bastante tiempo sin dar señales de vida … pero tú parece que estás decidido y resignado a morir.

-No estoy resignado a morir. Pero también sé que soy un mago que ha vivido toda la vida entre muggles. Sé muy poco de magia en comparación contigo, por ejemplo. Hay muchas cosas que todavía me sorprenden, a pesar de que llevo seis años sabiendo de la existencia de nuestro mundo y no sé si seré capaz de enfrentarme al mago más peligroso que existe.

-Pero esa coraza que te quieres poner no te va a servir de nada- intervino Ginny irrumpiendo en la estancia.

-¿Lo has escuchado todo? Preguntó su hermano.

-No, todo, no, pero sí lo último- dijo mientras se sentaba junto al ojiverde- lo que quiero decir es que me parece una postura muy cobarde por parte de un Gryffindor el querer aislarse de todo porque podamos sufrir, cosa que no vas a poder evitar ya que no controlas los sentimientos de nadie … lo cual sigue sin explicarme por qué hiciste ayer lo que hiciste …

-Ron- dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarle y solo atento a los ojos azules de la pelirroja a su lado- ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

-Pero esto también me incumbe a mí …- rechistó ofuscado.

-Ron, por favor- pidió su hermana- luego te contaremos todo lo que saquemos en claro

El pelirrojo los fulminó con la mirada y salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo y a su hermana solos, mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

-Hola- le dijo Luna una vez que el chico estuvo en la cocina sirviéndose un zumo.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal?- saludó alegre.

-Bien. ^^ Acabo de ayudar a tu madre a desgnomizar el jardín- comentó sentándose de un salto en la encimera- aunque me extraña que haya gnomos porque siendo un jardín hecho a partir de un trastero … seguramente los hayan traído los cudlox de turbante amarillo … les caen mal los gnomos y los sacan fuera de su lugar de procedencia para que se pierdan ¿sabes?

-Sí, seguro …- afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa resignada.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo en broma sabiendo que el chico no creía ni una sola de sus palabras.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí- rió el muchacho provocando una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro de la rubia- ¿qué pasó anoche?

-Cómo si no lo supieras

-No me refería a nosotros … me refería a lo que pasó con Harry …

-Nada importante.

-Ya claro … y yo me llamo Pepa … ¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en tratarme como si fuera idiota?

A Luna eso le sonó de algo … todo el mundo la trataba como a una loca y nadie la tomaba enserio por eso decidió que debía contárselo. Ron merecía que confiara en él. Por alguna razón ese pelirrojo le daba paz y sentía como si él fuera una especie de ángel que la apoyaría y la comprendería, por lo tanto decidió que ya era hora de dejar de ocultar lo que llevaba dentro y contárselo todo a alguien a quien quería y Ron realmente era una persona a la que Luna adoraba con toda su alma.

***

-No, no, ni hablar … no pienso volver a probar algo como lo de esta mañana.

El mediodía había caído ya sobre aquella fría jornada del diciembre londinense. Draco y Hermione habían terminado de acomodar la casa que en los últimos meses había estado bastante revuelta a causa de varios registros tanto de mortífagos como de aurores y por fin habían conseguido reordenar toda la mansión, cosa que parecía increíble, dada la magnanimidad del edificio. Sin embargo, Hermione, para sorpresa (y coraje) de Draco, había sido de gran utilidad para la tarea, ya que gracias a su increíble habilidad con la varita lo acabaron todo en un santiamén. Ahora simplemente discutían por hacer la comida, aunque fuera por esa tontería necesitaban discutir por algo.

-Yo no estoy dispuesto a comer comida muggle … algo preparado con las manos y sin ingredientes mágicos no puede estar bueno …

-¿Perdona? Pensé que te gustaban las pociones, que, para tu información, se preparan con las manos. Además eres un intolerante, ni siquiera lo has probado y ya estás renegando …

-¿Pero y los ingredientes muggles?. Es imposible que una simple hierbita sin magia como esta- dijo cogiendo una ramita de romero y poniéndola frente a la cara de Hermione- le de tanto sabor a una comida como una especia mágica.

-Repito: ¿te has molestado en probar? Además, tú no sabes hacer nada ni con especias mágicas (que mira que hay que ser simple), le tuve que echar mi desayuno a los punckocos del patio **(N/A: no me preguntéis qué es un punckoco porque yo tampoco tengo idea … me lo acabo de inventar xD, supongo que una plantita de invierno en forma de palmera acostumbrada a comer sobras xD) **

-Ah, pues te parecerá bonito ¿no?

-Por lo menos más bonito que hacerme un agujero en el estómago.

-Eres una creída

-Mira quien fue a hablar.

-No soy yo la que lo ha dicho.

-Arghhh, no te aguanto …

-Ya claro y por eso me pides que me quede.

Draco la asesinó con la mirada, pues realmente le había sorprendido mucho esa salida, no era lo que se decía muy propia de Hermione … a esta chica se le estaba empezando a pegar un cierto toque Malfoy …

-Bueno hagamos una cosa- dijo la chica sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-¿El qué? Un duelo de varitas hasta que acabemos … tirados … el uno encima del otro …- el muchacho tenía una media sonrisa característica mientras pronunciaba estas palabras arrastrándolas.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido :P

-Imbécil- susurró- lo que quería decir- continuó con su tono de voz normal- es que podíamos hacer una comida y que gane el mejor … así te bajaría esos humitos de gran mago poderoso que tienes …

-Bueno … ¿y el ganador qué obtendría del perdedor?

-¿Cómo que qué obtendría el ganador?

-¡Claro! ¿qué tendría una apuesta de divertida si no hay alguien que gana, alguien que pierde, algo que se gana y algo que se pierde?

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Bueno … si pierdes tendrías que hacer TODO lo que yo te pida.

-Ah no, ni hablar, ni loca …

-Eso es que sabes que vas a perder

-Evidente que no … si es una bazofia como la de esta mañana tengo el éxito asegurado … pero no me pienso someter a un cerdo como tú

-Me encantan los piropos que me echas … ¬¬ bueno y si es tan bazofia ¿por qué me tienes tanto miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿yo? ¿a ti? Ja, no me hagas reír, huroncito

-Bueno, entonces enfréntate a mí.

-Está bien. Total, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-Prepárate, castor, porque dentro de poco vas a ser mi esclava.

-Y si pierdes tú ¿qué gano yo?

-Eso no va a ocurrir

-Bueno, y en el caso casi seguro de que ocurra …

-Pues- la cogió por la cintura- haré todo lo que tú me pidas- juntó su frente con la de la castaña y por último susurró- to-do

-¿Enserio crees que soy como tú? Si yo gano las consecuencias serán pésimas para ti …

-¿Y quién dijo que tú te divertirías con mis peticiones?- simplemente le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la despensa donde guardaba toda la comida.

Ambos jóvenes se dedicaron afanosamente a sus tareas. Hermione hacía un guiso de carne con muchas especias y Draco algo indescriptible … la verdad es que no se le podía considerar buen cocinero porque en realidad, al ser un niño rico, en su vida había movido un dedo, pero con tal de ganar esa apuesta haría lo que fuera … necesitaba ganar … tenía que ganar …

***

Tras tocar el timbre ya no había vuelta atrás, su madre la había arrastrado hasta allí con dos de sus hermanos para llevar una tarta de melaza a los vecinos nuevos … por suerte esa dictadora que tenía por madre no la había obligado a vestir como ella quería y pudo ir con su estilo de siempre pantalones anchos y sudadera, aunque como hacía frío también llevaba un chaquetón de cuadros azules oscuros y celestes, no como sus hermanos a los que su madre había logrado encasquetar sendas túnicas de invierno. En ese momento la mujer del hermoso pelo ébano abrió la puerta y tras las formalidades entra ella y la señora Brown les hizo pasar a todos al interior de la casa.

-¡Que casa más bonita!- _"pelota" _pensó Lavender que odiaba ese tipo de formalidades, aunque realmente la casa estaba decorada con muy buen gusto.

-No es para tanto, es una casa muy normal … la verdad es que ha costado mucho que encajaran todos los muebles porque la mayoría son de nuestra antigua casa ¿sabe?

-Pero no me hables de usted, tutéame por favor …

A partir de aquí Lavender perdió el hilo de la banal conversación que mantenían las dos adultas y fue reparando en los detalles de la casa, las cortinas, la ubicación de los muebles, los cuadros … parecían hechos a mano, seguramente por alguien de la familia, algunos eran muy realistas en óleo y otros tenían mezclas de colores explosivas y la música estaba muy presente en cada uno de ellos, saxofones de los que salían colores y claves de sol, notas musicales que danzaban en el espacio exterior y otras muchas cosas indescriptibles y hermosas a la vez.

-¿Por qué no se lo enseñas tú, Lav? Te lo conoces de pe a pa

-¿Qué?- preguntó la aludida saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿Que por qué no le enseñas el barrio al hijo de Carol? Tiene justamente tu edad y no conoce a nadie aquí … seguramente le podrías enseñar un poco esto para que no ande perdido.

-¿Yo?

-Si claro, no lo va a hacer Lucy que tiene 13 años.

-Un momento- dijo la mujer- le voy a llamar y bajará enseguida- y dicho esto se levantó y salió de la estancia. Al rato volvió y tras ella entró un chico de pelo y ojos negros como el ébano y la piel clara. Ni el chico allí de pie ni Lavender pudieron cerrar la boca al verse: ella era Lavender Brown y él Theodore Nott.

-Venga, daos prisa- la señora Nott hizo que salieran sin que a ninguno de los dos les diera tiempo de reaccionar y sin comerlo ni beberlo ambos adolescentes se vieron en la puerta de entrada expuestos al frío invierno.

-Bueno …- aventuró la chica- ¿por donde quieres empezar?

-No lo sé … no conozco nada de aquí

-Está bien … empecemos por el paseo marítimo. Está mucho mejor en verano pero aún así es bonito.

-Ok

-Bueno ¿y como es que os habéis trasladado aquí?

-Cosas de mis padres … querían una casa más pequeña y yo que sé …- contestó él con desgana.

-Parece una respuesta típica de niño rico de Slytherin .

-No … no me malinterpretes …- se apresuró en rectificar el muchacho ya que antes pareció que no estaba muy contento con el cambio- solo es que odio las mudanzas … es un coñazo ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando eres hijo único y tienes que ayudar tu solo a tus padres a llevarlo todo.

-Siempre pensé que los chicos como tú estarían rodeados de elfos domésticos que los atendieran.

-Luego somos nosotros los que juzgamos antes de tiempo … creo que la mala fama de mi casa me precede, pero que quieres no tengo la culpa de ser astuto …- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Lo siento … no quería juzgarte- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Nott tenía razón: todos creían que los Slytherin eran unos pérfidos y egoístas niños de papá que solo sabían pensar en sí mismos y mirar a la gente por encima del hombro y sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que de alguna forma estaba poniéndose a la altura de lo que ella creía ver en los miembros de esa casa al meterlos a todos dentro del mismo saco …

-¡Ey!- dijo él sacando a la chica de estas cavilaciones- que no se acaba el mundo por lo que has dicho.

-Pero tienes razón. No debí prejuzgarte …

-No problem ;P bueno y qué ¿sigues cantando?- Lavender rió- ¿qué? ¿qué he dicho?

-Nada simplemente que yo no canto …

-Ya claro ¿y como le llamas tú a lo de halloween? _"someday we'll know if love can move a mountain" _(8) ¿recuerdas?

-Ha sido la única vez y la última que he cantado en público …- dijo adentrándose en el desierto parque infantil por el que pasaban en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él adelantándola

-Porque no soy capaz de cantar en público.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No lo sé, simplemente me bloqueo.

-Pero si esa noche lo hiciste

-Bueno … estaba contigo.

-Pero en algunas partes cantabas sola … además te movías muy bien y no pensaste en que había nadie allí- le cogió una mano y le dio una vuelta

-Ten en cuenta- replicó la castaña sentándose en uno de los columpios del parque- que también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol xD

-Pues ya es hora de que te quitemos ese miedo escénico de una vez por todas …

-¿Y por qué ese interés?

-Mira, Brown, jamás había escuchado una voz como la tuya, ni siquiera la de mi madre, y te aseguro que canta como un ángel … el mundo mágico perdió una gran voz como la suya por mi culpa y ahora descubrirá una gracias a mí …

-Ey, tiempo, quieto parao que yo no quiero que el mundo mágico descubra mi voz …

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente, no me interesa la fama

-Bueno pero a tus padres no les debe resultar fácil mantener a tres hijos … podrías ayudarles aunque no te lanzaras …

-Madre … y … somos nueve hermanos

-¡¿Nueve?!

-Sí, nueve.

-Pues con más razón … y si tu madre está sola necesitará un poco de colaboración …

-Mis tres hermanos mayores ya trabajan y además mi madre cobra la pensión por viudedad.

-¿Y por afición?

-Para eso está la ducha

-¿No hay manera de convencerte?

-No

-Ya verás que sí.

-Ya verás que no.

-¿Eres muy cabezota, verdad?

-¿Eres muy cabezota, verdad?- repitió ella, tras lo cual ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír sin darse cuenta de que entre ellos empezaba a surgir una buena amistad.

***

-Bueno … realmente yo notaba que pasaba algo raro- le decía Ron a Luna en el vestíbulo antes de entrar a cenar- Él no se suele comportar así normalmente, pero no entiendo la reacción. Cuando le gustaba Ginny se comportaba de otra manera … no sé … distinto … ¿me entiendes?

-Es que yo no le gusto, Ron. Simplemente te comporta así porque es el típico famoso al que le gusta tener a todas las chicas a sus pies.

-Harry no es así y lo sabes.

-Ya. Pero no le encuentro otra explicación.

-Bueno, bueno …- interrumpió Ginny sonriente- ya veo que la parejita feliz no para de hablar tampoco del tema del día.

-¿Parejita feliz?- preguntó su hermano.

-Bueno vais de la mano- los chicos no se habían dado cuenta y se soltaron rápidamente provocando una risita de la pelirroja- y os besasteis anoche … lo vi todo con estos dos ojitos preciosos que tengo.

-Pero nosotros dos no estamos juntos ni nada- intervino Luna

-Tsss … tiempo al tiempo- sonrió la alegro ojiazul.

-Ginny, entonces ¿ya lo sabes todo?

-Sí

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Sabes como soy, Luna, me es indiferente por completo … de todas maneras me gustaría hablar contigo después de cenar y …

Pero la pelirroja fue interrumpida por un gran golpe que dio la puerta de entrada al abrirse por la que apareció un Remus Lupin pálido y asustado como nunca lo habían visto.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó- ¡HAN MATADO A HERMIONE!


End file.
